Just As You Are
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: A conversation between Tokiya and Yanagi leads to some surprising discoveries regarding one Fuuko Kirisawa. Perhaps 'just perfect' isn't what he needs. ToFuu. Complete. CHECK NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. An Unlikely Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine

**Author's Notes:** I've been a fan of FoR for a while now but only recently had the urge to write fanfic. As is obvious, I love ToFuu. I think I'm a little too late coming into the FoR party. Hopefully there'll be sudden surge in fics, because I want more ToFuu! I figured I could add to the library. This was supposed to be a one shot but it seems it would be a chaptered fic. It will not be epic seeing as it's very shippy. Also, I am not well-versed in Japanse slang so if there are any mistakes, do not eat my head. No betas, all mistakes are mine. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**Chapter One: An Unlikely Discovery**

Tokiya Mikagami had always fancied himself an incredibly intelligent and perceptive man. That was until one mildly sunny afternoon when Yanagi Sakoshita sat at his table in the cafeteria during lunch and with a distant tone said, "Fuuko and Recca are awfully close, aren't they?" There wasn't a hint of accusation or malice in her voice, she was not capable of that. But he recognized that simmering bubble underneath her carefree facade, he was quite familiar with that feeling as it would usually rear its ugly and troublesome head whenever he saw the girl in front of him and that primate Recca so much as brush hands. Yanagi Sakoshita was jealous. But what plagued his mind was, why in Kami's universe would Yanagi, the epitome of perfection in his eyes, be jealous of that brute, foul-mouthed, uncouth and uncultured monkey, Fuuko Kirisawa? It was simply unthinkable.

He let his gaze travel the way of Yanagi's as she stared a hole into Recca's back. The boy was completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes observing him and his companion, the aforementioned Fuuko Kirisawa. The two hooligans occupied a small round table made for two at the other side of the cafeteria. They appeared to be playing some sort of card game and from the looks of it, Fuuko was winning. And if Tokiya were to go by the way vein on Recca's forehead was thumping, she had been winning the entire time.

Fuuko fanned out the five cards in her hands on the table and with an obnoxious smirk proclaimed, "You lose again, loser!"

Tokiya sighed, even her vocabulary was subpar.

Recca let out a low growl before giving in to sulking like a five year old who just had his ass served to him on a platter by his two year old baby sister. Fuuko gave Recca a light punch to the shoulder and the raven haired boy tried very hard not to wince. Tokiya could not blame him, he knew based on experience that there was no such thing as a light punch coming from Kirisawa. The silver haired senior watched on as Recca retaliated by pulling at Fuuko's fringe. She gave him a mock glare before giving in to a slight giggle and soon they were involved in an all out tickle/pinching fight.

Tokiya turned his attention to Yanagi once more and found her still engrossed at the little scene in front of her. Anyone would've been fooled into thinking that she was not in any way affected by any of it if it weren't for the fact that the can of soda she held in her left hand was now properly crushed.

He let out a small cough to get her audience. "Yanagi-san, Kirisawa and Hanabishi have been friends since childhood. They're almost like siblings. And I'm sure Hanabishi would never be tempted to stray with such an ill-mannered and not too physically pleasing female, if she may even qualify as such. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Yanagi feigned innocence. "I'm not worried about anything! Oh, Mikagami-sempai, I know they're friends and Fuuko-chan, I love her, she's like my sister and she is too kind-hearted for anything like what you're saying to cross her mind."

Tokiya raised an elegant brow in disbelief.

Yanagi sighed bemusedly. "I'm not jealous. What I said about Fuuko, that's all true, you call her ill-mannered, I call her the best friend a girl could ever have. But sometimes I do wish I had with Recca what he has with Fuuko. With her, he's so open, relaxed...imperfect. Perhaps, if I was just a little bit more like Fuuko."

Tokiya choked on his tea. Yanagi being jealous of Fuuko in relation to Recca, unthinkable yet still within the realms of logic. But Yanagi Sakoshita wanting to be anything like Fuuko 'I'll kill you with my inhumanly large hands if you so much as touch the hem of my ridiculously short skirt' Kirisawa was complete and utter insanity.

They had a grueling Physics lesson that day, involving torques and force and other such things that made one's head spin, but thanks to Tokiya's lab partner, they had breezed through it with panache and were now spending the last two hours of class foraying into more lessons that made one's head spin even faster.

He stole a glance at the purple haired girl in front of him. He was shocked to see her in his Advanced Physics elective class the first day of school. Shocked would be an understatement, for the first time in his seventeen years his mouth was left agape and he thought he might've gone into cardiac arrest. It was a quota subject, only a limited number of students who've proven their mathematical skills were allowed in...and she had never let it on that she could even count up to twelve. And she's only a junior! He didn't get in when he was a junior. To think that she was in any way superior to him caught off guard. And Tokiya had to admit, she was the only person who ever caught him off guard.

When he had asked her why she took up the subject she shrugged nonchalantly as if he did not just imply through his acerbic tone that she could not possibly possess enough brain cells to get in, much less pass Advanced Physics and said with such simplicity, "Math is structured. I like structures."

And she had proven time and time again that structures liked her back. Though she never once raised her hand in class nor took any notes in her notebook that was not of the doodle kind, she aced every exam and was proclaimed the Physics prodigy by their Professor. And though Tokiya would never say it out loud, he was quite glad to have her as a laboratory partner, not just for her competent skills in Physics (understatement of the year), but it was a nice change of pace to be working with someone he could, well, tolerate.

"Mi-chan, stop staring at me, it's freaking me out," Fuuko said, eyes not once leaving her physics workbook as she studied the next lesson.

It had not occurred to Tokiya that he had been looking at her for a good five minutes now.

"Why the hell are you looking at me anyway? Did I do something to offend your highness?" she continued and he could just hear the smirk in her voice.

"I was just wondering, Kirisawa, what Ishijima-san ever saw in you?" he drawled.

"Look a little farther south and you'll have your answer," she replied, finally looking up, an impish grin plastered on her face.

It unsettled him a bit that she could refer to her womanly assets with such ease in front of him.

"Fair enough, but why don't we expound on that question and answer what you ever saw in him." He smirked.

She let out a derisive (and ungraceful) snort. "Mi-chan, is your life so boring now that you're willing to discuss the romantic misadventures of Fuuko Kirisawa?"

He did not comment on her accurate, albeit inadvertent, observation. Indeed, without revenge and murderous plots polluting his mind, life was rather mundane. Instead he said to her, "Mindless chatter every now and then can be refreshing. I've answered your question, now it's your turn."

"He was a good guy."

"Is that ever sufficient?"

"Obviously not as we've broken up after merely two days," she said thoughtfully.

"Thus ends Chapter One of The Romantic Misadventures of Fuuko Kirisawa. A rather short chapter, isn't it?" Tokiya had a genuine smile on his face.

"And rather uneventful too. I really need to work on this bitch if it's ever going to make it to the New York Times Bestseller list," she said with mock seriousness.

He only gave her a lopsided grin to let her know that he fancied her funny, and it was enough. She was never the kind of girl to demand for more.

The bell rang unceremoniously signalling the end of classes for the day. They wordlessly fixed their things and kept their equipment in their designated locker and as if with a silent agreement walked together out of the classroom.

Tokiya was walking with her, he was not at all walking her home. It just so happened that her house was on the way to his. And it was by pure accident that they always found each other everyday after school and it would be silly and childish to not walk home together.

About five yards away from schoolgates, Fuuko halted so suddenly that it took Tokiya five paces to notice that the girl was not walking beside him. He found her squatting on the pavement making futile attempts at untangling her shoelaces so she could tie it back up again. And much to his horror, she was unconsciously flashing every single student coming out of the school with her immaculately white knickers. He did not want to embarass her so he stood in front of Fuuko and unbeknownst to the girl, strategically positioned himself to protect her dignity.

A minute had gone by and he could Fuuko mouthing silent curses to the Gods and impugning the name of her mother. Tokiya rolled his eyes, mouthed 'Monkey' and kneeled down in front of her. He slapped her hand away and began to unravel the knots she made. She was such a contradiction, a mere few hours earlier she was solving equations that made lesser beings commit Hara Kiri without so much as batting an eyelash and yet here she was now, having great difficulty doing something as primary as tying her shoelaces.

"If you just keep tugging it, we'll be here all night. And I have homework," he answered at her questioning look. He tried desperately not to sneak a glance at her knickers. He was still, after all, very much seventeen year old boy. The ice apparently did not affect his lower regions. Thankfully she was still too miffed about her shoelaces that she did not notice him falter. After he fixed her shoelaces, he stood up and made a conscious effort not to help her up.

They had already passed the second Ramen house in the vicinity when he finally had the gall to bring up the topic he had wanted to breach since yesterday morning's talk with Yanagi. "Regarding Chapter Two, Kirisawa," he began conspiratorially, "perhaps something on the scandalous side to spicen things up. And nothing more scandalous than wading in the waves of the Bermuda."

Fuuko merely quirked her eyebrows suspiciously.

"How is your relationship with Hanabishi?" he delivered bluntly and not without malice.

Tokiya had expected indignation, screams of bloody murder and severe bodily injuries on his end. He did not, in this lifetime or the next, expect to see a dawn of concern and melancholy in her eyes.

"Did Yanagi talk to you? She had been acting weirdly around me lately. Oh, I should have known. Just that sometimes I forget that Recca and I aren't kids anymore and his girlfriend might read into our little bouts. You have to believe me, Mi-chan, I have no ill intentions for Recca or Yanagi. I have to talk to Yanagi, she's my first female friend you know, all the other girls find me too weird and I don't want to lose her. I think I actually love her more than I love Recca, and to think that Recca and I have been friends since we were six! Kami, Recca and I, man, that is so gross, just the thought, ew, I think I actually threw up a little in my mouth,.."

"Alright, I get it. You and Recca, not going to happen, ever. Will you kindly shut your trap now?" Tokiya said irately.

"Your brought it up!" she cried and landed a punch squarely on his chest.

"I was just concerned for Yanagi. She seems convinced that you and Recca, while not in any romantic relationship, seem to have something more than friendship and is just slightly threatened at the relative ease of your relationship with him. To paraphrase, he could be himself around you, neanderthal and all."

Fuuko laughed. "I don't think Yanagi knows boys as well as I do. Recca and I are...well, kind of like you and I."

Tokiya stopped abruptly and yanked Fuuko's arm so she would face him. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Fuuko breathed deeply and bit her lip as if to collect her thoughts before speaking. "We're not six, Tokiya, you don't throw mud at the girl you have a crush on. He's 'neanderthal' as you put it because he's not trying to impress me. Just as I'm uncultured and uncouth, yes Mi-chan I know you call me that behind my back, Yanagi tells me everything, with him because I have no plans of seducing him into my lair of evil. Like you and me, I highly doubt you'd be calling me a monkey and insulting my intelligence ninety percent of the time if you held any sort interest in me. Right?"

Yes, right. It could remain unspoken, he supposed. "Wouldn't that be lying to someone you love?"

"No, Recca just wants to reserve the best of himself for her. Because she's his Hime. And she deserves it."

And those words convinced Tokiya that he did the right thing in letting her go.

Although...

"I don't think I'd want to be with someone if she isn't completely comfortable being just as she is with me."

Fuuko's lips curved into a small smile that made her look ethereal. "But it works for them. I suppose something else would work for people like us."

A gust of wind suddenly enveloped them and Fuuko's hair scratched her cheeks gently. He was not so lucky as specks of dust landed in his eye. He immediately shut them, feeling the pain still there beneath his lids, soft dusts felt like rocks clawing the sensitive skin of his iris.

"You okay Mikagami?" Fuuko said, voice laden with concern at seeing his pained expression.

"I got something in my eye," he replied. His hand instinctively went to his face and rubbed at his eyelids.

"Don't scratch your eyes, it'll only get worse," she scolded. She gripped his hands and held them steady at his sides. He could feel her inch closer to him.

"Open your yes, Mi-chan," she whispered and he didn't know if he just imagined it but he thought she sounded breathless.

"No, it hurts!"

She snickered lightly. "Don't be such a baby."

Fuuko was on tiptoe now, being almost a foot shorter than the Ensui master. She lifted one hand and pried his left eye open. He acquiesced to her ministrations and did an intake of breath when he found her so close to his face that he could trace the freckles on her nose with his finger if he just reached up. Her lips were curled in a seductive 'O' and with absolute gentleness she blew cool wind from her mouth to relieve the suffering in his eye.

She landed back on her heels too soon for his taste.

"Okay now?" she asked.

"Okay."

And he got it, he just got it, why Yanagi Sakoshita would just like to be a bit more like Fuuko Kirisawa.


	2. Caring is Creepy

**Disclaimer:** FoR is not mine. Neither are Tokiya or Fuuko. I'm only here to play with them.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much to abubi-chan, Shenhui and loujane14 for their reviews! Here's chapter two of the fic. Chapter three should be up within the week. Again, no betas and all mistakes are mine. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR READING!

Chapter Two: Caring is Creepy

Accidental.

That was the word he finally decided upon after gazing at her for almost an hour, eyes carefully hidden behind the curtain of his fringe this time.

She was accidental.

As if God, Allah, Kami, or whatever deity there was that was responsible for her creation, had truly meant her to be plain, maybe even ugly. They gave her an oddly shaped nose, too full lips, eyes too big for her face topped off with the unruliest of hairs. But somewhere along the line the plan backfired because they ended up creating something so complex and unique that it couldn't help but be beautiful...more than beautiful even; she was luminous.

Of course, he was quite certain they meant her body to be perfect and they definitely outdid themselves in that aspect. So much so that the fates always seemed to find an opportunity to strip her of her clothing, as if flaunting their creation to the world. And he wondered if perhaps heaven was filled with a bunch of perverts.

"Mi-chan," she said with a dreamy expression.

"Yes," he replied, successfully hiding the excitement in his voice, a reaction he had when she said his name (or should it be her name, as somehow 'Mi-chan' sounded natural coming from her lips) with such a soft twang.

"How long til the end of class? I'm hungry," she confessed with a sheepish grin. Gods must be working overtime to keep her in shape, with the way she ate, by all logic she should be the size of a pregnant cow at this point.

"Half an hour more, Kirisawa." He masked his amusement with a scowl. He reached for his breastpocket and pulled out a lemon mint candy. "Suck on this first, should get you through til the end of the day."

Somehow the words sounded dirty to his ears. He wondered when he had become such a lecherous pig. But she did not seem to take any notice of this and gratefully accepted the candy and practically inhaled it.

"Owe you one," she said with a wink, candy still lolling between her tongue.

"Owe me three, you senile monkey. You drank my soda at lunch time and proceeded to eat MY cup noodles. Speaking of which, I haven't had any form of nourishment since this morning, Kirisawa. If I die of starvation it will be on your head. I will sue you from beyond the grave," he threatened rather convincingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Drama queen."

"I am no queen, monkey."

"Princess then?"

"Bite your tongue." And then he did something he had never done before. He reached over the table and flicked her nose. It was a spur of the moment thing. But the thing is Tokiya Mikagami never had spur of the moment things. He quickly withdrew his hand stuffed them in his pockets. He looked like a kid who just got caught watching porn by his mother. He sincerely hoped that she would just disappear.

He could hear Fuuko's laughter permeate the little shell he had retreated to. But she was not mocking him. He spied a glance at her face and she looked genuinely amused.

"Mikagami, don't look so guilty. You were bound to lose your cool at some point. It happens. Just be thankful it was a very soft flick to the nose and you did not whack me over the head with a steel pipe," she managed to get out between snorts.

Tokiya gave her a smile that did not reach his eyes. Because he knew that his intention was not to engage in any sort of physical sparring, like she and Recca would have, no matter how minor; he really just wanted to feel the skin of her nose against his pinky.

* * *

Fuuko dragged Tokiya inside the first Ramen house they passed. Apparently the second one's chef was notorious for not washing his hands after doing some dubious activities in the lavatory. They sat at a table by the window and Fuuko immediately motioned one of the servers to them. She ordered for the both of them and he thought it was refreshing. He was tired of women who always expected their male counterpart to order for them, as if they're completely incapable reading off a menu and then deciding which one they would like to eat and relay that message it to someone in a penguin suit. But then again, he wasn't exactly Fuuko's male counterpart. He shook off the foreign feeling forming in his chest and focused once more on the chatty monkey in front of him. 

"My treat Mikagami-sempai," she said with little bow of her head, "hopefully you will not die as I do not fancy being sued by corpses."

"Then you better hope the chef here actually washes his hands. I have a very sensitive digestive system," he drawled.

"I didn't know you were so fragile Mi-chan," she said with an exaggerated gasp.

"I'm not fragile," he said testily, "I'm easily susceptible to food poisoning when it is not prepared hygienically."

He grew slightly red at his mini-revelation. He was supposed to be a warrior not a pansy assed prep kid who couldn't eat street food.

Fuuko also seemed to flush but as it would appear for entirely different reasons. "Sorry, Tokiya, I didn't know about that."

She only called him Tokiya when she was unsure of herself. He wanted so much to launch his foot up his own ass. The girl was being extremely kind and he couldn't stop himself from acting like a complete jerk. A fresh wave of guilt hit him at seeing her squirm a bit in her chair, perfect teeth biting reddened lips uncertainly. Once again he did something unexpected. He reached over the table and held her right hand in his.

"Thank you, Fuuko-san. This is a lovely treat." He gave her a rare smile. "But if I start vomitting you're taking me to the hospital and you're paying for the bills." He couldn't very well let her think that he had a soft spot. Especially not when the soft spot was meant for her.

She did not seem to hear his last remark though as she was staring at their still clasped hands. He made no move to let go. The feel of her hand, so small and delicate within his, was comforting. And he wanted to relish that elusive feeling...just a few seconds more of her skin touching his and perhaps he will survive until the next lifetime.

"Your order's here."

Fuuko jerked her hand away and Tokiya felt that vague sensation of loss, a black vacuum deep within the recesses of a non-existent heart eating every last inch of his being.

"Arigatou!" she said politely.

Fuuko might as well have dunked her head in the bowl of Ramen noodles with the way she was eating. Tokiya found her lack of any form of grasp of proper dining etiquette oddly endearing. He looked dainty eating next to her.

He was barely halfway through his bowl when he heard Fuuko snort the last drop of cola in her glass and followed it with a small burp. Her cheeks reddened, giving her a healthy pink hue and whispered a "Gomen."

Tokiya merely raised an eyebrow and continued eating, proper dining etiquette and all that jazz.

"Do you eat this slow all the time? Or is it just for my benefit?" She had her elbows on the table while her chin was propped up on her conjoined hands. She looked as if she was studying him thoroughly and Tokiya felt naked beneath her gaze.

"I eat at a normal pace, monkey, for humans anyway. Your mouth, that's where the problem lies, it acts like a Hoover vacuum whenever around food," he said.

She just nodded, as if she understood where he was coming from. "So my mouth, that's the problem."

Tokiya fisted his hands under the table. _"Kami, let's not talk about your mouth..."_

He spoke without emotion. "Yes, it is much too huge." Not that he minded this in the least bit.

She laughed at his answer and he quirked his eyebrows in askance. "When Recca and I were kids, he used to tease me about how my mouth will eventually take over my body. If you think they're huge now, you should've seen me when I was wee."

The mere mention of the ninja's name...he just had to ask. "Did you ever like him, Kirisawa?"

"Didn't we clear this up the other night? You know, with me throwing up a little in my mouth and all?" she retorted with a bemused smirk.

"But you had wanted to be his Hime," he said. Yanagi had a penchant for telling stories.

Fuuko rolled his eyes at him as if he was an impertinent twelve year-old. "It was a title for me, Mikagami. There was nothing romantic about it, I just wanted to beat him, because he had always been the best. And the title of 'Princess' was just arbitrary. Beating him was my main goal."

"You're a strange creature, Kirisawa."

"So I've been told."

* * *

She linked her arms in his as they walked home. Usually Tokiya would have wriggled away as if she had fungal growth on her forehead. But this was an unusual night so he let her. He wasn't sure what had changed. Was she more than a monkey now? Well, he'd never really thought of her as a monkey. Tokiya prided himself in his ability to categorize people without pinnace. Kagerou was part of the elderly, Yanagi was of course in the 'Precious' box right next to his sister and Ganko was somewhere in the corner. Then there were the evil men he wanted dead and evil men he just wanted maimed. Everyone else, monkeys. But she, she refused to be categorized. She's not old enough to be part of the elderly. And he was certain she would in no way appreciate being called precious and if the box weren't proverbial, she'd probably end up wreaking havoc in the 'Precious' box. And he definitely did not want her dead or maimed. 

y all respects, she was female but unlike other females in his life, she did not need nor want to be saved. She'd probably kick you if you tried. Nor was she a martyr, sure she'd save your ass but she wouldn't die doing so, because she'd always find a way to get you both out of danger; in her eyes there was no other way. But she was never cruel like the females of the Uruha clan. Despite the rough exterior, she had always shown heart and kindness...too much sometimes. She easily got irked at the tiniest things but her patience with him never wanes. And even with the tomboyish haircut, decidedly male brazenness and apparent aversion to make up, there was something seductively female about her, so seductive that he was certain there would be a number of boys in school who would sign over their souls for an hour with her in a dark secluded area. But even with such a sinful body, she remains such an innocent. She baffled him so much and he concluded that it would be much easier to dismiss her as just another monkey than to think any more of it.

But it was hard to dismiss her as just another monkey when she was pressed so close to him and he could smell that unique mix of vanilla and mint coming from her hair. She could easily be just another girl, but he knew that was one big fat lie not even denial would buy.

"Between the two of us, who do you think would win in a fight?" she broke the silence, perhaps it was getting to her.

Tokiya spent a minute pondering before coming up with an answer. "It'd be a draw."

Fuuko turned her head towards him to watch the shadows on his face. "Draw?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes, draw. Because you wouldn't have it in your heart to actually mortally wound me," he said confidently.

"Really, now? You think I'm that fond of you, ne?"

"You are, Kirisawa. Don't try to deny it," he said and sent a smirk that would've made a lot of girls and some boys in their school swoon, her way.

"And what about you?" she asked.

"I suppose I wouldn't want you mortally wounded either," he replied.

She kept quiet and he thought he heard her say that that wasn't the questions she was asking. Whether or not he had imagined it, he decided to answer.

"That must mean I'm that fond of you too."

Her head shot up and a rose of red crept upon her cheeks. He smirked again and threw his arm around her shoulder, pulled her against his side and turned them left, down the street to her home. His arm stayed where it was until they reached the red gates of her house.

She was already a few hundred feet away from him but he could still smell vanilla and mint, lingering in the air as if taunting him to even try and not think of her. And think of her he did.

Tokiya remembered the first time Fuuko said yes to Domon's pleading for a date. The Hokage team were having picnic at a nearby park on a clear Sunday morning. He had no plans of going even, not until a certain violent monkey showed up at his house at five thirty in the morning and threatened to cut off his testicles and feed them to the ducks in the pond if he did not come with her. The woman comes up with the most unusual threats.

Fuuko was sitting on her calves, the green grass a direct contrast to her dewy legs. She had on these denim short 'booty' shorts, as she liked to call them, and a plain white T-shirt that stretched evenly at her breasts. She had her headphones on listening to one of them classic rock bands she loved so much. He knew it was Led Zeppelin. She bangs her head a certain way when she listened to Zeppelin.

Domon stole his way to her side and for the fifteenth time that morning, asked if she would have dinner with him the next night. It was almost as if she didn't register what he said as she took off her headphones and turned to Domon looking a little lost. But she had shocked him and everyone else when she said a small but firm, "Okay."

Needless to say, Domon was ecstatic.

But Tokiya could only think that she could do much, much better than this gorilla who's even more obtuse than Recca.

Then her words rang in his ears. "He was a good guy."

He always wondered why she was immune to his charms, never acting like a simpering idiot around him. She didn't swoon or fawn over his good looks and his icy exterior that made other women took for mystery and machismo, she only saw as obnoxiousness and an annoying hindrance to any form of friendship. He finally figured out why.

She looked at people with her heart.

He smiled as he imagined the ghost of her form flushed against his side, the way she had fitted perfectly within the nook of his arms, as if she was made to be there, as if he was made to coddle her. And she gave no signs that she wanted to move away. She looked at people with her heart. Perhaps she saw something good in his.

TBC

A/N: The next chapter will contain wedding plans and more hormonal teenagers.


	3. Daytripper

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill yo.

**Author's Notes: **Dude, this chapter just went on and on. And about the wedding plans, I'm not about to marry off anyone under twenty-five, don't worry. The first part, I'm still not sure about. I don't know, I like it in a shippy sense but yeah, just read it and judge for yoruself. Thanks so much to those who reviewed: **facadephazzad** (Yay for ToFuu indeed! Thank you!), **MunlytAngel01 **(Oh wow, I lurve your fic. Weddings are always fun, yo, just read on), **kyrenesidheg** (Aww, love, thankies!), **loujane14** (yes, they will all be in Tokiya's POV. I prefer it over an omniscient POV or multiple person POV as I think this type leaves a lot more mystery and you have no clue what other people are going to do next), **obsessed dreamer** (I did not want to write him off as a complete jerk. He seemed to have mellowed a lot ever since we first saw him, so I'm trying to build from that character. He still possesses a caustic tongue though. It's that searing wit that attracted Fuuko in the first place winks), **sempai-sama **(Thank you! Glad to hear you enjoyed it!), **malo** (here you go! updated!). Again, this baby was written on wordpad because I still cannot install MS Office on my practically useless laptop. So any errors of the grammatical kind, my fault completely. Which I hate, I just read the previous chapters and I wanted to cringe at all the errors. Grr. Arrgh. THANKS FOR READING IN ADVANCE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 

**_Chapter Three: Daytripper_**

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Fuuko said in an annoyingly cheerful manner.

"Some neophyte took my table," he announced and sat on the chair across hers with aplomb.

It was a strange sight indeed as Tokiya Mikagami just willingly (read: no need for coercion, finger waving, bribery, death threats, goading or arm-twisting) sat on the same table as Fuuko Kirisawa, a girl he once proclaimed positively horrid. Not to mention that it was during lunch, wherein actual, breathing and living human beings could see them.

"Do you want me to pull his spleen out through his nose for you?" she asked mouth wrapped around a succulent apple.

"Your imagination astounds me."

"Well do you? Cause I totally can."

"Are you trying to tell me you want me to leave?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Whatever gave you the impression that I can read minds? Am I wearing a turban and lugging around a crystal ball?"

"That'd be a vast improvement from that extended mop you call hair and that anvil you have launched up your behind."

"This conversation is stupid Kirisawa."

"You're responsible for half of it Mikagami."

He smiled.

She smiled.

That's it, the girl is a miracle worker.

But as bubbles go, the moment easily burst.

"Mikagami-sempai?" exclaimed Yanagi.

Recca followed suit using some form of archaic language involving lots of shouting and senseless arm-waving.

"It's a pleasure seeing you as well, sea monkey," Tokiya said with his stoic norm.

Recca had a dangerously livid expression on his face, his fists ready to pounce.

"Tokiya, Recca and I are just...not quite used to you sitting with us," Yanagi intercepted and gave him a warm smile.

"Especially since he's threatened us time and time again that he'll use our skin as winter coats if we ever speak to him in public. Man, you need therapy," Fuuko said as if she was just mentioning that one time he bought a pie and ate it.

Tokiya flashed her a warning look.

"What? You totally did!" she said defensively and added as an afterthought, "and you totally do, about therapy, I mean." Then she picked up her apple and bit into it as if she had not just said something deliberately hurtful.

"It's obvious then that I'm not welcome here," he said and made a move to leave.

Yanagi and Recca remained stock still, not quite sure what to do (or what just went on for that matter) but Fuuko was quick on the uptake. In one motion she leaped from her chair, crossed over the table and sat Tokiya down by jumping her rump on his lap.

Tokiya took a moment to catch on on her plan. He almost lost his balance and immediately grabbed the nearest thing to steady himself. Which just so happened to be Fuuko's waist.

"Gah, Mi-chan, I had no idea you were such a frigging girl! I was just teasing," she admonished him, emphasizing each word by poking his chest with her pointer finger.

"Will you stop that! That's going to leave a bruise!" he screamed at her though his arms were now settled comfortably around her hips.

"How would you like me to leave a bruise on your pretty little nose?" she screamed back with more force as she grabbed him by the collar.

"I'd like to see you try!" Tokiya shouted with complete vitriol. Except one hand slowly and instinctively crept up her side, just underneath the base of her breast.

Recca watched the scene with eyes bulging out of his sockets so much that Yanagi feared she might actually have to push them back in. "Hime, have we entered another dimension?"

At hearing this Tokiya was suddenly aware of where Fuuko was sitting and what his hands were almost touching. In front of Recca and Yanagi. Oh who bloody cares about those two, they were in the middle of the effing cafeteria! Without thought, he pulled his hands away from her body and Fuuko immediately fell, butt first, on the cold, tiled cafeteria floor with a reverberating thump.

Recca was about to laugh but Yanagi quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

Tokiya's eyes widened and within a second he was on his feet although it seemed he wasn't quite sure what to do next. No one had ever seen the arctic prince quite this flustered. Well, it's not like anyone ever saw Mikagami commit this huge a faux pas everyday.

"Way to make a girl feel special, Mikagami," Fuuko groaned as she shifted to her side and rubbed her bum.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"Why don't I drop you on your arse and you can answer that question yourself," she said with an almost cruel sneer on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Kirisawa."

He proffered a hand at her. She harrumphed disapprovingly but took it anyway. By the time she was on her feet, Fuuko was clutching her stomach and was doubled over with laughter. Tokiya seemed neither impressed nor insulted but one cannot mistake the slight twinkle in his eye.

At that moment Domon came ambling down from the cafeteria line, up to his neck with chips and sandwiches.

"What did I miss?" he asked cheerily.

Recca shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It's quite a boring lunch, really."

* * *

Tokiya stepped out of the school gates at precisely 4:08 in the afternoon and just as he had expected Fuuko was already there. Somewhere along the way, the girl had become a constant in his life. He drew closer and noticed that she was not alone. There, whispering and giggling along with the purple haired girl, was Yanagi Sakoshita. Tokiya couldn't help a smile from forming on his face. It would appear they had made up. 

"Good afternoon," he greeted the girls evenly.

"Hey!" she greeted back. Her arm immediately linked itself around his. Tokiya tried to stop himself from flushing red. He reminded himself that this was normal, she did this a thousand times before and it never bothered him, no need to act like a schoolboy with a crush.

Tokiya stiffened, holy crap, he was in fact a schoolboy with a crush. On Kirisawa. Satan? Hell just froze over.

"Mikagami-sempai," Yanagi greeted with a small wave of her hand, "I'm going to steal Fuuko-san from you today. We're going to the Sui Bridal Shop in Second Avenue. We're scheduled for fitting this afternoon."

There was something suggestive in Yanagi's tone that Tokiya chose to ignore. "Fitting?" he inquired, eyes blinking stupidly.

Fuuko bapped the back of his head impatiently. "For Miss Neon and Mister Joker's wedding. Yanagi and I are bridesmaids. We were just talking about it earlier, fool. Do you have short term memorly loss or something?"

Tokiya sneered at her. "I have more important things to do than listen to your frivolous and mindless blather!"

Yanagi intercepted again, wishing to stop the brewing argument, "Would you like to come with us Tokiya? Ganko, Domon and Recca-kun are coming as well. It should be fun."

Tokiya was about to deny the invitation when Fuuko butted in for him. "He won't come, it's not like he ever does. And besides he's still trying to convince everyone that he's not gay so it really wouldn't be a good idea to be spotted at a bridal shop."

Tokiya only raised an eyebrow and calmly said. "Actually, Sui Bridal Shop also offers Men's apparel. I was thinking of getting a new suit for the wedding next month, I suppose now would be a good time as ever to accomplish that."

Fuuko's jaw dropped and Yanagi squealed in delight.

"That's great Tokiya! You guys wait here while I go look for Domon and Recca so we can go ahead! We still have to pick Ganko up from primary school on the way!" Yanagi exclaimed before bouncing away.

Tokiya was watching her retreating back when he felt a forceful punch land on his arm. "Was that really necessary?"

The girl had a scowl on her face that erased any form of vulnerability he might've noticed before. "You did that just to spite me!"

"My world does not revolve around you," he said matter-of-factly.

"I hate you."

"How come whenever I do something you actually want me to do, we end up fighting?" he hissed.

She turned her face angrily away. "Because you did it just to contradict me!"

He sighed. "Even so. I just don't like it when people speak in my behalf. But now that we're here, I guess I really do want to go."

She spied a look at him and there was nothing on his face that said he was lying. She grinned slyly. "Can I speak in quarter of you then?"

"No."

"Are you testing my fractions?"

"Are we going to start this again?"

She smirked. "Admit it, you enjoy this."

He rolled his eyes at her but said lowly, "Maybe a little."

* * *

Tokiya rapped impatiently on the cream coloured door of the Sui Bridal shop fitting room. He had no idea why Yanagi delegated him to check on her. He was sure Domon would've been more than happy to fulfill the job. 

"Kirisawa, are you going to come out there or shall I knock the door down for you?" he asked testily.

"Noooo!"

"It can't be that bad," he said.

He turned to his left. Yanagi was in the middle of the room standing on small circular platform. Two people, the designer and his assistant, were fussing over her. She was wearing her bridesmaid's gown. It was a silk tube dress in the deepest shade of red. It was tasteful and elegant and it made Yanagi truly look like a princess. No frills, just simple lines and thanfully uncharacteristic of the usual bridesmaid's dress. He assumed all the bridesmaids would be wearing the same thing so he had no idea what the hell Fuuko's problem is.

"Everyone is eventually going to see you in that dress so you might as well come out," he tried to assure her.

He could hear shuffling feet coupled with groans and curses from behind the threshold. "You have to promise me you won't laugh!"

"Do I ever?"

She thought a moment before speaking, "Then promise me there won't be mocking of any sort."

"Kirisawa you're being ridiculous," he replied irately.

"Promise!" she sqeaked.

"Fine, I promise!"

Tokiya heard the knob turn and he went to sit on the settee in front of the door, as if preparing himself for her launching. She shyly peeked her head through the door, took a deep breath before fully pulling it open and stepping out of the enclosed space. To an outsider it might seem that he looked at her with indifference, but reading his mind would prove otherwise, because Fuuko Kirisawa took his breath away.

It was the same design as Yanagi's, but it looked so different on Fuuko. It hugged her curves to a T, accentuating each and every scandalous slope of her form. The deep red looked like a sea of blood against her alabaster skin. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail but it still wasn't long enough to keep everything in place. A few purple tendrils framed her face making her look like she had just had a slight tumble in bed. She looked delectable and it was all he could do not to push her back inside the fitting room and ravish her until they were both sated.

"Oh my God! It is that horrible!" she cried, soft red lips pouting downwards.

"Kirisawa, you're delusional. You look absolutely heavenly," he breathed.

But she was too caught up in her own worries and his generous compliment escaped her ears.

"I look like a whore!" she screamed. "It's because of these things! They're too big!" She lifted her arms and encased both round breasts in her hands, just in case he didn't know what she was referring to.

"Kirisawa, please do not grope yourself in public."

She let go of her breasts but did not seem to be embarassed at her previous display. Instead she slumped to the floor and buried her eyes brimming with tears in her arms.

Tokiya swore to himself. A crying Fuuko was not something he saw everyday. She slumped to the floor and buried her eyes, brimming with tears, in her arms.

He stepped closer and bent down. He gripped her by the elbows and pulled her up to standing position, the top of her head levelled with his chin.

"Kirisawa," he said, his voice trying to will her to look at him.

She only bawled louder.

"Will you stop crying? You're starting to piss me off." He spoke in such a commanding low rumble much like a roaring thunder hidden beneath dark clouds that Fuuko could not help but raise her eyes and stare at him with pure anxiety written on her face.

"You know I have never said anything to make you feel better, right?"

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion but nodded slowly.

"Then trust me when I tell you that you look lovely in your gown," he said evenly.

Fuuko sniffed quietly. "Really?"

Tokiya smirked at her as he pulled a hanky from his pocket and gently wiped the tears in her eyes. "I have insulted, maligned, threatened, befouled, flouted and been downright churlish to you, but have I ever lied to you?"

Tokiya never thought he could garner so much contentment in making her smile until that moment.

"That's a nice thing to say," she said, purple eyes looking straight up at his baby blues.

"I didn't say it to be nice," he replied, hoping she did not notice the slight jump in his tone. His hands were still on her elbows and they were itching to climb up to her arms.

She laughed as she lowered her eyes and for the first time noticed that he was wearing a red silk tie.

"Nice suit, Mi-chan," Fuuko commented as she gently fiddled the tie between her fingers.

"You approve?"

She nodded. "Although..." She reached up, both hands busying themselves with his tie. "Someone should teach you how to knot this properly. There."

He didn't know when or how it happened but his hands found themselves resting on her waist. She gently patted her handiwork before settling her hands on his shoulders. That's it, he was never taking this suit off. She looked up at him and gave him a cheery grin, seemingly oblivious to how close they were standing. So close that if he just bent his down a couple of inches he could kiss her...

Click!

Fuuko immediately jumped away from his arms at the sudden intrusion and her eyes strained to find the source of the flash. She did not have to look too long as they found Yanagi on the other side of the aisle, smiling impishly and waving a small digital camera at them.

"I'm sorry, you two made such a lovely picture I couldn't help but capture a shot," she said, the jovial tone in her voice indicating she was anything but sorry.

Damn it, she knew. Was he really that obvious? More importantly, was she going to tell everyone? He had always held Yanagi on a pedestal but he never denied the fact that the girl had no sense of discretion and was an unaplogetic blabber mouth.

"Eeee! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Thankfully the girl in question was as dense and thick as the Great Wall. Fuuko bounded to Yanagi's side and peered through her shoulders as the healer pushed at various buttons on her camera.

Tokiya buried his face in his palms. Of all girls to like, it just had to be the monkey. He really did makes things difficult for himself.

* * *

After nearly two hours at the bridal shop, they were finally leaving. They had a bit of problem with Ganko as the usually agreeable blond refused to get out of her flower girl dress, a pink, puffy and frilly piece that only came up to mid-calf. She looked very pretty in it indeed. She finally relented after the teenagers agreed that they will let her keep the flower wreath on her head and buy her a Happy Meal. 

In just a couple of minutes (the nearest McDonald's was just around the corner), Team Hokage found themselves inside the red and yellow establishment, with an excited Ganko who was piggyback riding on Domon, pointing to all items that she wanted to consume. Apparently, Fuuko's appetite was contagious.

"Congratulations, Kirisawa, Ganko's going to grow up fat," he said callously as the rest of their party hurdled towards the counter.

He received a blunt smack to his head. "You are so mean!"

"I was just saying, as her big sister, you should teach her the value of control!" he snippily replied.

"Well, you could've just said that jackass!" She about faced, muttering something about inconsiderate popsicles, and joined the rest of Team Hokage, leaving Tokiya feeling rather ashamed. He was acting like the kind of boy who threw mud at girls he liked. Congratulations, Mikagami, you have the emotional maturity of a six year old.

By the time he got his order the rest of his teammates had already found a table. Fuuko chose to sit between Ganko and Yanagi and Tokiya was left with no choice but take the place next to Recca. He grunted as if he'd just been done the greatest injustice.

The moment his bottom met the chair Yanagi had the sudden urge to test her plotting skills. "Tokiya, can we switch places? I want to sit beside Recca."

Tokiya shifted apprehensively.

Domon interjected, "I'll switch places with you!" Seems the gorilla still had some infatuation left for his Fuuko. Er, he meant Fuuko, not his Fuuko.

Yanagi quickly aborted Domon's intent. "No, no, no!" she started rather forcefully before remembering herself. "I meant I want to sit on Recca's left."

The chunk of muscles raised his eyebrows suspiciously and watched Tokiya concede to the request. He wordlessly stood up and moved to the other side of the table as Yanagi eagerly took his seat.

"Wow, she got you whipped," Fuuko whispered to him with a snicker as he took the seat next to her. Kami, was she a dense monkey or what?

"You're an idiot," he simply replied.

She scowled at him before taking a piece of french fry from his tray and swallowing it whole.

"You have your own fries," he said as he watched her take another.

"True, but it tastes better when you're the one paying for it," she said with a wink.

Yanagi stifled a small giggle and when they turned to look at her she hid her face behind Recca's arm.

Fuuko smirked. "Oy, Yanagi-chan, you're acting awfully flighty today."

"Hey! Did you just insult my Hime?" Recca suddenly erupted. Yanagi held onto his arm as if to pacify him.

"Shut up Hanabishi! What's between us is between us!" Fuuko retaliated immediately.

Tokiya groaned, does her IQ drop to two digits whenever she talked to Recca?

"Bah! You can't talk to my Hime like that you ugly cow!"

Fuuko stilled and everyone stopped mid-chew. Tokiya imagined there was a red sign above them flashing "FORBIDDEN WORD! FORBIDDEN WORD YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

In a flash Fuuko leaped from her seat and lunged towards Recca. They fell in a heap of arms and limbs on the floor. He could hear Fuuko screaming, "What did you call me!" between distinct sounds of punching, strangling and kicking.

Everyone, even Yanagi, continued eating as if there weren't two fully grown teenagers in rumpus on the floor of a McDonald's joint. Tokiya thought he should be embarassed by the people he associated with. Well he was. But there was that other niggling feeling; the one where he wanted to join their brawl and punch the lights out of the ninja because, inadvertently or not, he was touching Fuuko in places that he simply should not.

At the thought, Tokiya felt his stomach drop two inches. This was bad.

* * *

The three of them walked on in silence. Actually, two of them were walking and Ganko was soundly snoring on Fuuko's shoulder. He had offered to carry the little girl home but she only wanted Fuuko. 

When they reached the red gates of the Kirisawa residence, Ganko stirred lightly.

"We're home, love," Fuuko gently whispered to her adopted sister.

Ganko lifted her head a teensy bit and turned to Tokiya. "Good night, Tokiya-niisan."

Fuuko was about to say her goodbye when Ganko added, eyes half-lidded, "I want to give Tokiya a good night kiss but am too tired. Will you give it to him for me, Fuuko-neechan?"

Tokiya was practically catatonic. Fuuko only rolled her eyes at him. "God, Mi-chan, I don't have cooties."

Fuuko stepped closer and pulled him down by the hair. She placed her lips on his cheek and left a lingering kiss, ending it with a loud smacking noise. "Mwah! Good night Mi-chan!"

She turned away from him and walked back inside the gates as if nothing had happened.

Tokiya could not wipe the grin of his face as he continued his way home. It was a good night indeed.

**A/N: **Next chapter, still not the wedding, wedding is built up in my head. More ToFuu-ish moments including a triangle-esque sequence. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please? (I have no clue when I started becoming such a review whore.)


	4. Lover, You Should've Come Over

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

**Author's Notes: **I'm on a roll here. ToFuu has eaten my head. I am also working on a one-shot of the M-rated kind. (OMG, there is not enough ToFuu Lemon-y fics. Why? Why the aversion to it? Just asking. Thanks to the reviewers so far: **Shenhui** (Aw, thank you! Although it's fun for Fuuko to be dense because I love making Tokiya squirm.), **loujane14** (ahahaha, I'm glad you think Mi-chan's funny! And yes, they did go out but it was too brief to be called a relationship. She just wanted to give him a chance. This will be discussed further in future chapters), **obsessed dreamer** (I just really don't want to be dependent on reviews because if I think of them too much it might come to a point that they're the basis for writing a fic and continuing and I really don't want that for myself. But yes, getting reviews can give you an extreme sense of vindication! And I love writing banter. That's why I always want my pairings to have the ability to banter, that's what attracted me to ToFuu!), **yanagyi-chan** (oh wow, I love your fics too! Shoot, I owe you reviews, yo, now I feel bad. But I'm glad to hear you like my fic and yes, Mi-chan can be so adorable when he's in love. But being in love with Fuuko, so much more difficult because he wouldn't have a clue where to start. Haha! Oh my, I think I'm going to make the boy suffer.) Anyway, on to chapter four, again **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

****

**_Chapter Four: Lover, You Should've Come Over_**

Tokiya was on his way to his first class when he heard the familiar voice of Yanagi Sakoshita call out to him.

"Mikagami-sempai!"

He halted and turned around. She was wearing her blue and white uniform and with the way she was heaving, he could tell she had been chasing him for a while now. She stopped in front of him and bent down slightly, steadying her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. After a full minute she straigtened up and gave him a sneaky grin.

"Do you need anything, Yanagi-san?" he asked warily.

"I just wanted to give you this, Tokiya," she said. He noticed the glossy paper, the size of a regular index card, that she was holding out to him face-up.

Tokiya noticeably gulped when he realised it was that picture of him and Fuuko at the bridal shop that the she-devil in front of him took. He messily grabbed it from her hand clutched the photo to his chest, hiding it from view.

"I thought you might want a copy!" she blithely told him before running off as if escaping a possible slew of questions.

Tokiya looked to his left then to his right, making sure that there was no one near enough to spy a look at the picture he guarded in his hands. When he was certain there weren't any wandering eyes around, he covertly stole a look and was promptly filled with warmth.

There they were, looking as if they were just coming out of an embrace, his hands on her waist, hers settled on his chest. They did make quite a nice picture. And Yanagi should definitely pursue photography instead of art.

* * *

His name was Touya Ashford. Japanese mother, German father. The "approachable" senior heartthrob. Blond hair, green eyes. Second in academics only to Tokiya Mikagami. Looked perpetually constipated in Tokiya's book. And he was now chatting up Fuuko Kirisawa at their pre-assigned table for Physics laboratory. Touya quirked his mouth animatedly and Fuuko looked seconds away from passing out. What the hell could this infuriating character want with Fuuko? 

Tokiya moved closer with stealth once reserved for deadly enemies. He heard Touya tentatively begin, "So, Fuuko-san, about this Friday..."

Of course this Friday. The annual Senior Honours Class Dinner. An event held for the best and brightest graduating students of Nashikiri High School. It was more than a dinner, it was a room of opportunities for scholarships since various officials from the top universities in Japan (and a few outside of) graced the event. And apparently the short (the fact that Touya was only about an inch shorter than Tokiya shall be ignored) nincompoop would want Fuuko to be his arm-candy for the night.

Tokiya, with cat-like grace, sneaked behind Fuuko and without preamble said, "Kirisawa, we have to talk."

Before she could even get out a word, he yanked her by the arm and dragged her outside the classroom. As soon as they were alone, Fuuko let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was bored to tears in there! He just would not stop talking about himself! He would just go on, and on, and on. He was like a vain, self-absorbed version of the Energizer bunny," she ranted and ran the back of her hand through her fringe dramatically.

Tokiya couldn't help a triumphant smirk from gracing his face. But of course, saving her from a bout with ennui wasn't his sole purpose in dragging her out here.

"The Senior Honours Class Dinner is this Friday. We should go," he ran through her quickly.

Fuuko gaped at him like a fish for several seconds before she said, "Are you asking me out?"

"No!" he said with mild panic before resuming his casual calm, "It's not a date. I need a...companion. You have proven yourself capable of intelligectual exchange."

"Mikagami, stop, you're making me blush," she said sarcastically.

"It's a formal event. Wear a dress. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I haven't said yes!"

"You have no choice in the matter. Otherwise I will tell Tatesuko-sensei that you weren't sick last Wednesday and spent the afternoon prancing about the amusement park with Recca and Domon," he said slyly.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Mi-chan," she deadpanned.

He ignored her jibe. "Friday night, seven p.m. sharp. I don't like waiting."

He quickly walked back in the room without waiting for a reply. He spotted Touya, still at their table awaiting their return. Fuuko followed his heels immediately and plastered a fake smile on her lips as she turned to Touya.

"Fuuko-san, you're back. Well I was going to ask you something before I was rudely interrupted," Touya said as he flashed Tokiya a contemptuous glare.

"Shoot," she answered between gritted teeth.

Touya spared a glance at Tokiya as if asking him to give them some privacy but the bishonen made no move to leave. Touya finally relented and just recited his invitation in front of the other senior.

"Would you like to go to this Friday's senior dinner with me, Fuuko-san?" he asked and flashed her a smile that was meant to make her knees go weak. Tokiya wanted to laugh out loud, he so had no idea what this girl was about.

Fuuko responded in a highly exaggerated manner. "Aw, man! Sorry, no can do. Already going with Mi-chan here. Missed me just by a second!"

Tokiya looked at Touya, eyes dancing along to the chanting of "I win! I win! I win!"

"Oh," Touya said, not bothering to mask his disappointment, "Well, another time perhaps."

"Perhaps," Fuuko answered with a sickeningly sweet tone. But when Touya averted his gaze she quickly mouthed to Tokiya, 'Not a chance in hell.'

Touya moved back to his own work station with a defeated sag on his shoulder. As soon as he was out of earshot, Fuuko leaned across the table and whispered to Tokiya, "You seriously hate his guts so much you're willing to suffer an entire night of my company?"

"I suffer entire days of your company, Kirisawa. I like to think of it as character building," he said while removing a notebook and a pen from his schoolbag.

"Ouch," she said as she clutched at her chest as if he had just stabbed her.

He smirked at her dramatics and drawled, "Don't sell yourself short. I actually enjoy your presence."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it."

Fuuko smiled seductively, though she was unaware of the effect it had. "Are you getting attached to me, Mi-chan?"

He rolled his eyes but his cheeks brimmed with ebullience. "Spare me your romantic delusions, Kirisawa. We have work to do."

He began laying out his workbook and various weights and scales on their desk to indicate that he meant business.

Fuuko leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs in front of her, making her already short skirt ride up some more. "Psh. Geniuses don't work."

"Thus you should be toiling your arse off."

"Baka," she said and threw a pencil at him.

He dodged it easily and it landed on the floor with a soft clank. "Come on, genius. Sensei says if we finish this early we can have the rest of the time for ourselves. Even leave the classroom."

She immediately brightened. "When you put it that way..."

* * *

They finished their experiment in forty five minutes giving them more than two hours of free time. Tokiya decided to hide away on the school's rooftop, underneath the water tank; Fuuko's usual hangout. He opened his lunch box and set his canteen and food container with such neat compulsion. He spent his lunch break researching on Murakami for his Literature term paper and now his stomach was grumbling. As he was about to take his first bite of sushi, the door to the rooftops opened and as he had anticipated, Fuuko Kirisawa emerged from it. 

She spotted him quickly and without invitation took a seat next to him. She stretched her legs out in front of her and crossed them at the ankles. Tokiya groaned, her skirt just rode up again and there wasn't much of it in the first place. It was pure torture to sit there and watch her legs on display yet not be able to get close enough to touch her. She was going to be the death of him. Seriously, was the woman poor? Did she not have enough money to buy a skirt that fit? But his inner pervert intervened, really, if it were up to you she wouldn't be wearing that skirt altogether. Oy. He began to eat quickly to distract himself from the vivid visions of him and Fuuko in compromising positions that were rapidly forming in his head. Not a good idea to have those when she was sitting right next to him. Fortunately the girl could not read minds, otherwise he would've been thrown off the building like a sick, perverted discus at this moment.

The wind was cooling and inviting but she remained mum, looking off the distance as if studying a picture that only she could see. They were like that for a while, him just eating quietly and her basking in the soft glow of sunlight.

"Your silence scares me," he said after taking a sip of water from his canteen.

She only smiled to acknowledge that she heard him but did not say anything more.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, finding her silence vaguely unsettling.

"I doubt you'd find it entertaining," she replied.

"Try me," he gently insisted.

"You and Yanagi," she gave in.

Tokiya was piqued. "What exactly about me and Yanagi?"

"I know you had a thing for her," she said. He was disconcerted to find that there was not the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice, just plain old pondering.

"I assume your thoughts don't end there," he said tetchily.

"I don't know, falling for a girl who's a mirror image of your sister; Freud would have a field day," she said without a tone of mockery.

Tokiya was surprised not to feel any anger at the mention of Mifuyu; instead there was just a pinch in his heart that reminded him of warm smiles and the smell of pancakes in the morning.

"You know Freud?" he replied with a slight smirk.

"Stuff it, Mi-chan. We've been through this before, I am not unintelligent," she said without looking at him.

He opened a bag of chips and pushed it meekly to her side, a quiet invitation that she took.

"I could say the same for you," he teased.

"Dude, don't insult my heritage. Domon doesn't look like any of my relatives," she replied and he could hear the grin in her voice.

He only laughed lightly before continuing, "I was referring to Raiha. Purple hair and all."

She took a moment to respond and his heart palpitated at the nostalgic look on her face, as if she was trying to capture something she could not quite reach. "Raiha and I... we were never like that."

He swallowed a sliver of fish before speaking. "He anointed himself your prince. And you once said you were his princess."

"Princes and Princesses never live happily ever afters in the real world. That's why Yanagi and Recca opted for the Ninja-Hime set up. Royalty and underling? Totally sells," she joked but there was no humour in her voice.

"You mean to tell me that if Raiha showed up right now and asked for you, you wouldn't go to him?" And he thought he stopped breathing the moment he threw the question at her, not sure if he ever would again should she say she would.

She took another moment...a much too long one. "I don't know. It seems like such a long time ago."

Tokiya wanted to shake her until she gave him a definite answer. Because he had to know, he just had to know; if she wanted someone else sitting right next to her instead of him, if she was waiting for someone he knew was not coming, if her heart ached for one kiss upon someone else's lips, if he was wasting his time pining for someone who longed for someone else. But then he had wasted his time on lesser things; and he would give up his kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulders.

Fuuko interrupted his thoughts. "I'm glad you're here, you know," she said in a dreamlike trance, "I could almost forget everything happened if it weren't for you."

Tokiya furrowed his brows in askance.

"My fuujin, Raiha, Kaoru, they all left after our last battle. Recca, Domon, Yanagi, even Ganko, they would've been a part of my life no matter what. But you, you had to have been brought here to me by something magical. Everytime I look at you, I'd just know, that moment of my life, was real, all real," she finished wistfully.

And God, she was looking at him with her eyes glazed over with something he couldn't quite comprehend, like a memory he knew but could not remember, and he wanted nothing more that pull her to him and devour her soul, kiss her til she couldn't breathe without his air running through her veins. But all he said was, "Can't say I'm too miffed having you as my friend either."

Fuuko closed her eyes and smiled as if she had just managed to protect a well-kept secret. "Thanks for having me, then."

Fuuko turned away and stared once more into the horizon. "I'm sleepy, Mi-chan. I was up all night finishing my DNA model for Chemistry."

"Go to sleep then. We have two hours to kill," he said with the softest voice he had ever addressed her with.

She stretched her arms above her head and without warning rested her head on his thigh. She was in soporific heaven after a few minutes and he prudently stroked her hair away from her face, touching her as if she was an delicate Persian doll that could break any second. He carefully packed his lunch, checking on her every other second to make sure she didn't stir. And he watched her sleep until he had to wake her up from this dream.

* * *

**A/N: **_My Kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder -_ is from Jeff Buckley's Lover, You Should've Come Over. Beautiful song and absolutely amazing lyrics. And yes, the chapter title was in honour of the song. With the exception of the first chapter, all chapters have been taken from song titles. They serve as fic soundtracks. Hee.

Next Chapter: The Dinner. More ToFuu. More Talk. Not Enough Action. More cold showers for Tokiya. Hee. And more Team Hokage activities. Because you know Yanagi's going to tell Recca what she's thinking about our ToFuu.

Finally**, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE READ THIS FIC**! I think I'm still above taking updates into hostage, but it would be nice to hear from you if you hold any sort of interest in this fic.


	5. Hard Luck Woman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jackshit, leave me alone with my delusions.

**Author's Notes:** Chapter Five, yay! Thanks so much to those who reviewed: **onescape** (I already have this extended pm to you, so just thanks!), **malo** (me too, love), **ROXY!** (hee, girl thanks. WHERE'S MY TOFUU FANART BEEYOTCH! hearts you), **Alscye** (Hai!), **spaxticbomb **(glad you liked it), **loujane14** (It's entirely possible :D), **chumsley** (thanks yo), **obsessed dreamer** (um, yes, my pm to you is my reply. Thank you!), **facadephazzad** (I enjoyed putting Raiha in there. Glad you liked it.), **kysetsuki satsuki** (glad you enjoyed!), **Somnus** (woah, thrice? I love you just for that. Hope this chapter is to your liking), **yanagi-chyan** (yes, my muses are working overtime. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!), **Hakuyoku** (thank you! And it's my guilty pleasure to write pervy!Tokiya, hah!), **arinngeru** (hee, I love writing as much! And no, I won't abandon this baby), **abubi-chan **(seems you won't have to wait too long for next chapter. Thanks!)

This chapter is dedicated to Roxy so she will be guilted into drawing ToFuu fanart. Bwah! Also: **THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter Five: Hard Luck Woman**

"Good afternoon, Tokiya-kun!"

Tokiya momentarily stopped chewing and was distraught to find himself surrounded by a band a raucous juniors he sometimes referred to as friends.

"Why the hell are you lot talking to me? Except for you Yanagi-san, you can talk to me anytime," he said, glaring mainly but let one kind glance slip the way of Yanagi's.

Recca and an uncharacteristically somber Domon pretended to not hear (or possibly did not hear at all as he was quite certain neither had ever heard of a Qtip) the comment and, uninvited, took over the chairs across Tokiya's side of the table.

"I never asked any of you to join me," he said, hoping that they would get the hint. But see, hints were not something primates could grasp. He sighed; he was not going to get his peaceful lunch.

Yanagi gave him a mischievous grin and took the seat next to Recca. "We heard about your date with Fuuko-chan tonight, Mikagami-sempai..."

She was quickly interrupted by Recca, "If you lay one hand on her--" Yanagi immediately kicked him under the table and that shut him up.

"What we mean to say is that if there's anything you need for the preparation, we're here to help you out," she finished with a slight twinkle in her eye. Count on a girl to romanticize everything.

Tokiya sighed. "I appreciate the offer, Yanagi-san, but as I have made clear to Fuuko and everyone else in this godforsaken school, it is not a date. So you can stop crying now." He looked pointedly at Domon.

Domon turned to him with a waterfall of tears on his cheeks and cried, "You're lying! You're going to get married and have hundreds of babies leaving me out in the cold to nurse my broken heart!"

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "I assure you nothing of the sort will happen. Aside from the sheer impossibility of Kirisawa ever churning out hundreds of babies, I also probably won't even be nice to her."

Recca leaped up from his chair and waved a deadly finger at Tokiya, "If you mistreat her in anyway--" but did not get to finish as he earned another kick in the shin from Yanagi.

"I'm sure Mikagami-sempai will be the perfect gentleman to Fuuko, won't you?" she said sounding disturbingly motherly. Recca howled in the background as he fell back on the plastic and steel chair and rubbed his aching shin.

Tokiya was not enough of a bastard to say no to her.

At that exact moment the devil they were speaking of came into view and automatically took the seat next to Tokiya.

"Mi-chan, about our not-date--" she stopped at the sounds of bawling and turned to a pathetically inconsolable Domon, "If you don't stop that right now, somebody's going to get stabbed. Two guesses as to whom." Tokiya swore her eyes flared red.

Domon instantly quieted. The girl had a knack for threatening people with their lives.

She gave Domon a smile reminiscent of murderous sociopaths and returned her attention to Tokiya. "Back to what I was saying. About our not-date--"

"Will you stop calling it that?" he cut her off.

"Well what am I supposed to call it my dear walking thesaurus?" she snapped.

Tokiya racked his supposedly articulate brain and came up blank. "I have nothing," he said sheepishly.

She raised an annoyed eyebrow, insincerely asking for permission to continue. He refused to dignify it with a nod so she just said, "Again, about our not-date--" she dared him to interrupt her with a look "--I have nothing to wear."

"I do hope you're not trying to tell me that you have plans of going sans clothing. While it might prove to be entertaining, it simply will not do," he said, not once looking up from the steady gaze he fixed on his lunch.

"Wow, Mi-chan, you're funny," she said flatly, "what I meant was that I just realised I don't own a dress. And I'm not going to spend a single yen for your benefit. Ideas?"

Tokiya was stupefied, why the hell was Kirisawa discussing this with him? What the hell does he know about women's clothing? Seriously, those rumours were simply not true.

Thankfully Yanagi took over for him before he could lash out at the monkey who was now shamelessly taking pieces of raw meat from his bento with her unwashed hands (consequently noting to himself to remind her not to do that tonight). If he had started screaming at her she would probably pummel his head to the ground and concurrently take back the yes he blackmailed her into giving him. And well, he didn't want that.

"Fuuko-chan, perhaps you could borrow a dress from someone?" Yanagi suggested.

Fuuko ruminated this for a moment and her face lit up a bit. "Yeah, maybe my Mom still has some of her old stuff lying around..."

"Or you could just borrow a dress from me!" Yanagi then happily offered.

Now, even Domon chose not to comment. And Domon was like the poster child for foot in mouth disease. You'd think the guy who claimed to love and cherish Yanagi with all his heart would know better.

"Hime, I really don't think it'd fit. You're relatively flat," Recca uttered while staring directly at Yanagi's chest.

"I need to go to the little girls' room," Fuuko claimed, standing up immediately.

"I'll be preparing for my next class," Tokiya said, haphazardly fixing his bento.

Domon was last. As always. "I'm going to the library!"

Oh heck, the name of the game was who could get out of the line of fire quickest not who made the most believable liar. In which case they would all lose; the three of them were painfully conspicuous. Tokiya was barely four paces away when he heard the sea monkey elicit a loud moan of pain. And he thought the ninja deserved it if only because he was an idiot.

* * *

Tokiya stared at the red gates of the Kirisawa residence with all meanings of anxiety twisting in his gut. He always had the impression from Fuuko's little anecdotes about her family that they were the kind of people that once you step inside their home, they will never let you out of their lives. It was quite the commitment, to say the least. And so he pressed the doorbell, with a curious red dwarf sticker over it, with his hands shaking as if he had Parkinson's. 

He counted up to ten before a slight woman of about fifty answered the door. He could tell from the eggplant shade of her hair and shape of her eyes that she was Fuuko's mother. She was wearing a loose white linen polo and black trousers and the only jewelry she had on were the pearls on her neck.

"Kirisawa-sama?" he asked tentatively.

"You are Mikagami Tokiya, ne?" she returned with a soft smile. It was difficult to imagine that the woman who gave birth to Fuuko could be so delicate, but there it was.

He nodded in response. She opened the door wider and motioned for him to follow her, a welcoming grin never leaving her face. He crossed the threshold to Fuuko's home with mild trepidation.

Tokiya should've known that her house would be nothing like he had expected. Fuuko had always been an irony. There was a minimalist feel to their home, small, compact furniture and no bulky piece in sight. The walls were painted white; a single landscape painting was perched on the wall above a white couch. Two matching recliners were perpendicular to it and in the midst a simple, unvarnished rectangular oak desk. Everything was all clean lines, the shelves were lined with only books and no random knickknacks and their end table only had one framed picture on it.

The Kirisawa matriarch disrupted his study of the room when she spoke, "Would you like to take a seat first, Tokiya? Fuuko will be down shortly."

Tokiya gave a polite "Thank you," and sat stiffly on the long couch. She disappeared to an adjacent room and came back with pair of tall glasses filled with iced tea set neatly on a tray. When she put it down on the coffee table, he half expected her to take the other glass and sit with him.

Tokiya was taken aback when she said, "I'm going upstairs to do a bit of work. DA's office never rests, unfortunately. Just wait for Fuuko here and make yourself at home." He remembered Fuuko mentioning once that her mother was a lawyer.

He stood up, remembering his manners, when she made her way upstairs. Tokiya settled himself only when Fuuko's mother was out of sight. He took a sip of the refreshment prepared for him, sweet and tangy in his mouth.

The house was…quiet. He wondered how Fuuko could come home everyday and not drop dead. He always had the notion that she had a recommended daily allowance for noise.

As if on cue, he heard thunderous stomps coming from the staircase. Her mother did not make that kind of noise when she was walking up the stair so obviously Fuuko was the one with the problem.

"You said seven sharp, you're ten minutes early!" she accused.

"Hello to you too…are you wearing make up?" Tokiya noticed the unnatural colour of her cheeks.

Her hand flew to her face as if she were trying to remember whether or not she did. "Yeah, just a bit. Is it okay?"

Tokiya shrugged. "I suppose it's fine by normal standards. It just looks weird on you."

Fuuko's gave him a blank look. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She didn't give him time to reply as she sat on the coffee table, facing him, her bum barely missing the tray and balanced her feet on the edge of the couch. He only spotted then that she was walking barefoot and she still had her shoes in her hands; and was planning on putting it on in his presence. This definitely was not a date.

Tokiya crossed his arms over his chest and harrumphed as if she was an impudent child who was late to class yet again, but she ignored him and busied herself with the straps on her shoes. He could tell they were new. There was no way she had previously owned pink and strappy stilettos. Then he finally looked at her dress; a charming, girly dress and he couldn't make up his mind whether or not it fit her. It was a sleeveless dress in rustic white, with coin sized polka dots of pink, gold and green set in straight columns. A pink sash was wrapped around her waist like a belt. The boat line of the collar was joined together at the shoulders in small bows. The skirt was puffy and he could see the red petticoat peeking under the hem. And though she bathed herself in perfume he could still detect the musty smell of a dank closet lingering about her.

"Where'd you get the dress?" he asked conversationally.

"My Mom. Didn't have time to get it cleaned," she murmured, still not finished with the first shoe.

"I figured as much. You smell like an attic."

She gave him a look telling him she could not be bothered to care and continued the battle with her shoe straps.

Tokiya clicked his tongue with slight irritation. "What is with you and shoe straps?" He shifted a bit sideways so he could access her better. In a smidgen of déjà vu, he slapped her hand away and buckled the strap down for her. He gestured her to lift her other foot as he took the other shoe which she put on the table. He deftly slipped it on her small foot and fixed the strap with ease.

"Done," he said as soon as he heard the buckle click. She set down her feet on the floor primly.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we tell your mother first?"

"Nah, she's busy," Fuuko said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Tokiya gave her a mystified smile.

"What?" she inquired.

"I don't know. I just pictured she'd be here grilling me with questions about my intentions for her daughter," he replied.

She laughed at that and took the second glass of iced tea in her hand before answering, "That only happens in movies, Mi-chan."

He smiled reflectively. "I forgot what it's like to have parents."

And he kind of wished he could take that back because she had that look on her face when her nose curls like a hungry pup's and she wasn't sure if she should run away or sidle up to his side and cuddle him. But then he really didn't want to take it back because telling her small things about himself made him feel better for some reason.

He decided to end her misery by speaking up first. "If your mom's busy, I suppose we can get out of her way now."

"How are we going to get there anyway?" she asked as she stood up from the table. He followed suit.

"I have a car."

She halted and looked at him with naive fascination. "You have a car?"

"I still have some things left before my parents, went," he said, carefully choosing his words, he didn't want to dampen her mood or his for that matter, "like my home and a car. It's nothing fancy. It's quite old actually."

She beamed. "I've never been in a car without an adult."

There was something so inanely childish about the way she said it that he couldn't help but grin back. He thought that minus the ass kicking and generic saving the world deeds, she was really kind of sheltered.

Tokiya led her to his car, an old box-type blue Toyota. He opened the passenger door for her, even though he knew she probably had no idea what the word 'chivalry' meant and if she did she would proclaim it dead. She squealed giddily and got in, not bothering to straighten the seat of her skirt. She did not worry about things like that.

It was a short drive from her home to the Mandarin Oriental where the dinner was to be held and she had spent most of it fiddling with the car radio until she found a station that played 'The Doors' and it must have been a random song choice because the next song was something by some boy band and she mimicked throwing up while he only smiled at her antics. She had a pout on her mouth when they reached the hotel because she couldn't find another station she could stand.

When he stopped at the main entrance, she didn't wait for him or anyone else to open the door for her. He handed his keys to the valet, which he was happy for; he'd only been driving for six months and he hasn't quite mastered parking.

Fuuko already had one foot inside the glass door before it occurred to her that the proper thing to do was to wait for him. So she stood by the entrance awkwardly and did just that.

When he caught up with her, he held an arm out and she took it gregariously. As he led her through the different halls and staircases, there was an odd sensation in his gut that she felt smaller than she did yesterday but it was silly so he ignored it.

"Mikagami, Tokiya," he gave his name to the receptionist standing by the door to the Hall where the dinner was to be held.

The red and white name tag tapered to her breast read 'Hello, my name is Iwa' and she had on a navy blue blazer trying to pass itself off as black; it didn't fool anyone. She checked his name on her little clipboard and gave him a broad smile and said, "And your date?"

"Companion," Fuuko and Tokiya said in unison.

She only looked at them curiously and muttered, "If that's what you kids call it these days," before opening the door for them.

Tokiya found the décor acceptable, but Fuuko was captivated. Well, she was a girl. A magnanimous chandelier with its beguiling golden lights illuminated the room. The hall was bathed with swathes of red, from the draperies to the seat covers to the table napkins. Roses, with their stems cut short and arranged in a spherical fashion on low vases served as the centerpiece. There were bits of coffee beans strewn on the table and the aroma of caffeine wafted to his nose.

'Hello, my name is Iwa', who was walking in front, led them to a table near the center.

"Mr. Mikagami," she gestured at one of the chairs. He drew nearer, Fuuko still clinging to him. There was a card on the table with his name on it.

"I assume I am, 'Guest'," she said with a tinge of amusement.

"Yes you are, guest," he quipped.

"That was lame, dude."

"Just take a seat, monkey." And he pulled her chair out for her; something he didn't necessarily need to do, but he felt like it.

Fuuko's nails dug into his arm painfully once he took the chair to her left. "You didn't tell me this was going to be swanky."

"I told you it was formal…"

She lowered her head and said in a whisper. "Yeah, but I didn't think there'd be three hundred forks."

For a moment he thought she was mocking the entire ceremony but a quick look into her eyes and he knew she was truly uneasy in this setting.

He reached for the hand gripping his arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry, just follow my lead."

Fuuko relaxed the grip on his arm only to fidget in her lap. When he couldn't take it anymore, he reached under the table and held her hand still. It worked.

He recognized the six other people at their table as other Nashikiri senior students, just the faces though, he never learned their names. Except for one. Tokiya audibly grunted.

"Mikagami, Fuuko-san, you made it," Touya Ashford greeted from across them, lips twisted in a constipated wide grin.

"Why wouldn't we?" was Tokiya's curt reply.

Fuuko managed a more civil response. "Good evening, Ashford-sempai."

"You look divine tonight, Fuuko-san," Touya said to her with a leer.

The Ensui master made a gurgling sound and looked positively green. Fuuko elbowed him in the rib.

"Thank you. You look…clean," she returned with a lukewarm tone. Tokiya snickered and she stomped on his foot with the sharp heel of her shoes.

Touya watched their exchange with slight annoyance and made some flimsy excuse to leave the table.

"You look clean?" Tokiya said to Fuuko without bothering to lower his tone.

"Oh shut up. I at least bothered to be polite. Weren't you supposed to be the calm and collected one?" she said with a bit of tease in her tone.

Tokiya rolled his eyes as if to say 'Whatever' and then glowered at the rest of the table's occupant's for listening in on a private conversation. Fuuko pulled the neat braid of his hair with her free hand and mouthed a 'Be nice.'

Fuuko turned to the girl who sat to her right. She had her hair in a severe bun, silver-rimmed glasses and a drab looking black dress.

"You go to Nashikiri too?" Fuuko opened.

The other girl nodded shyly. "I'm a senior. I'm in Tokiya's Literature class as well." She looked up at the silver-haired boy expectantly.

Fuuko anticipated a rude 'Who cares?' reply from Tokiya and elbowed his rib once more. He sneered at the monkey before schooling his features to its usual calm. "Right. I think I've seen you before. Er, what's your name again?"

The girl grimaced slightly before answering. "Asuka Yamamoto. We've had classes together for the last four years."

It was at that point that Touya returned to their table and immediately dipped his tail in the conversation. "You have to forgive him, Asuka-san. Tokiya doesn't like to mingle. He's much too good for that."

And anyone could tell with the disdain in Touya's voice that it was not a compliment.

Fuuko reeled in Tokiya's temper with a slight squeeze of his hand, still clasped with hers. "You know, even without my fuujin, I still could totally beat his sorry arse," she whispered very near his ear and it gave Tokiya reason to smile.

Touya interrupted their little chat. "So I'm a bit confounded when I found out that you and Fuuko were rather friendly. I mean, head of the senior class and the infamous school bully; you make a rather odd couple. How did you two meet exactly?"

Tokiya matched his stare straight on and without missing a beat said, "A martial arts tournament."

"Ah, I had no idea you were so inclined in the art of fighting. I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do myself," Touya trumpeted.

Fuuko measured him up with her eyes and said, "Mi-chan's an excellent swordsman. You won't be a match for him."

Touya turned to the purple-haired girl with an air of disbelief. "Have you ever fought him, Fuuko-san?"

"No, we were on the same team," and then she sent a sly look Tokiya's way, "although I'm pretty sure I can take him."

Tokiya smirked. "Only because I don't hit girls."

"Oh, I'm a girl now, ne?" she teased.

"Girl monkey."

"Wow, you're both sexist and speciesist. Are you planning on taking on all forms of prejudices in the world?" she questioned with a quirk of her lips, as if she was trying to push down a smile.

"Only if they apply to you," he said with a lopsided grin. And he thought it was insane how much he enjoyed this dance of words with her.

Touya cleared his throat to attract their audience once more. The blond boy was visibly affronted that Fuuko and Tokiya seemed to have forgotten that he even existed.

"I've never met anyone who could dismiss my black belt so easily," Touya said with a challenge in his tone.

Fuuko and Tokiya shared a look and much to Touya's horror started laughing.

Tokiya leaned closer to the table and said, "You're not my friend, in fact, I'd go so far as to say that I don't like you at all but let me give you a bit of advice; you don't want to mess with this monkey or me for that matter."

"Do you really have to call me monkey? If that catches on, you're dead; I will kill you," Fuuko interjected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. Would you prefer chimp?" he replied, forgetting about Touya once again.

"Would you prefer castration?" she returned with a frown.

"What is it with your obsession with removing my testicles?"

"It's not an obsession, more of a cause."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is my life's goal that you never procreate. The world will be a much better place."

"I disagree," a quiet voice suddenly squeaked. It was from a timid looking girl with curly brown hair who sat next to Asuka Yamamoto.

Fuuko only laughed heartily while Tokiya was reduced to a plump red tomato. He would never, ever get used to such blatant admiration from the opposite sex.

"You're also a senior?" Fuuko asked once her giggles subsided.

"Yes, my name's Yumi," the girl answered, barely meeting Fuuko's eye.

"I'm Fuuko," the wind-wielder answered with a kind smile.

"I know; you beat up my brother last year when he tried to feel you up in the cafeteria."

"Er."

"It's okay, he was a moron. My mother gave him a good beating as well when she learned what happened," Yumi said sincerely.

Anymore awkward exchanges was cut short at the arrival of the maitre'd at their table. They started serving morsels of some sort of meat on a flat silver plate. Fuuko looked at hers with abject mortification as if the plate was going to attack her any second.

"Amuse-bouches. Something to clean the palate, they serve it before hors d'oeuvre," Tokiya explained with perfect French diction.

That only served to add more to her fretfulness.

Asuka gently touched Fuuko's shoulder. "You know, between exams and college applications, I never quite learned this formal dining etiquette claptrap." Beside her, Yumi nodded her agreement.

Fuuko grinned, the knot on her shoulder loosened and for the first time since they entered the hall, she let go of the death grip she had on Tokiya's hand. And although he was finally getting the blood circulation back in his hand, he kind of missed holding hers under the table. It was nice. Also, the daggers Touya was sending his way felt like cotton-candy heaven.

And with that dinner commenced without pomp and blare. And Fuuko ate like she normally did. He did not feel embarrassed at the least.

* * *

Dinner, some standard speeches from guest speakers and now the pre-requisite mingling. Tokiya hated mingling. With the exception of Team Hokage (and though he would never say it out loud, that included Domon and Recca), he did not like people. At all. 

Tokiya found himself talking to Yusuke Tateyama, Head of Admissions of Tokyo University along with his pug-faced wife, who was practically yellow with the overdose of gold she wore and their equally pug-faced teenage daughter, who was wearing a feathery dress she seemed to have stolen from unsuspecting chickens. The young girl kept batting her eyelashes at him and he was very close to asking her if she suffered from some sort of tic. Fuuko stood like a frozen figurine beside him.

"Ah, Mikagami Tokiya. I remember reading your application. You have a rather estimable CV; you should be a shoe-in for any academic scholarship," Mr. Tateyama opened.

Tokiya gave a slight bow. "Thank you Tateyama-sama. I am honoured to hear such approval from you."

"Do you have any idea what course you would like to take?" the older man asked.

"A pre-med course. I have plans of pursuing medicine," Tokiya answered politely.

"Ah, excellent choice, excellent choice; I'm certain an intelligent man like yourself would make a very good doctor," Mr. Tateyama surmised. Then he turned to Fuuko, "And you, young lady? May I have your name? Are you planning on attending Tokyo University as well?"

Fuuko looked as if she would really rather not be dragged in to this conversation but spoke up nonetheless. "Oh, I'm Fuuko Kirisawa. Anno, well, I'm still a junior. I'm not even that sure if I'll go to college."

Tateyama's wife and their daughter looked scandalized and eyed her with supercilious aloofness.

Tateyama did not show any reaction but continued to prod. "Well, what do your parents think about this?"

"Well, my Mom wants me to become a lawyer just like her. She thinks I have the balls for it," Fuuko said unthinkingly and then clamped her hand down her mouth at her crude language.

The Head of Admissions only chuckled with amusement, a direct contrast to his female companions who seem to be loathing Fuuko more and more every passing second. "Your mother's a lawyer? May I ask who she is?"

Fuuko promptly answered, for once brimming with glee as if she finally had something impressive to say. "Kagome Kirisawa. She works at the DA's office."

Tateyama seemed elated. "Ahh, that's why you looked so familiar, you look just like your mother in our younger years. A fireball, that one, and the shrewdest legal mind to ever come out of Tokyo University."

Fuuko beamed proudly. "That's my Mom."

But then the younger female Tateyama had something to say. "Are you that girl that got arrested for setting a school gym on fire last year? I heard you hung out with other problematic _boys_." And she said boys with unmistakable lewd suggestion.

The elder female Tateyama chimed in. "Yes, I remember that being a topic of interest amongst different social circles last year. I suppose you should be thankful for your mother's connections that you don't have a permanent record with the Tokyo Police Department."

Yusuke Tateyama was not at all pleased by this verbal attack and sternly said, "That is enough, Megumi."

The two women immediately shut their mouths at the firm warning but they had already done damage.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," Fuuko said so lowly Tokiya almost missed hearing it. He tried to hold onto her elbow but she was swift as the wind and breezed past him without effort.

Tokiya half-heartedly bowed to Tateyama Yusuke and said, "I will go check on her, if you don't mind."

"You must give my apologies to your lady friend. I certainly hope this incident will have no bearing on your decision to continue to our university," Mr. Tateyama said sincerely.

"Of course, sir. You have behaved most graciously," Tokiya said and let the thought 'meanwhile, your companions have not' hang unspoken in the air.

Without acknowledging Tateyama's wife and daughter, Tokiya turned on his heel and tried to follow where Fuuko disappeared to.

He was walking so fast that he did not notice an apparently very short Asuka Yamamoto until he bumped into her.

"Gomen," he said as he helped the bespectacled girl up.

"Where's the sale?" the girl returned.

"Have you seen Kirisawa?" he asked.

"She went into the ladies' room, seemed rather upset. What did you do to her?"

Tokiya eyed her with antipathy. "Nothing, not that I have to explain anything to you."

"Geez, hope you don't talk to your girlfriend like that, otherwise I doubt Fuuko will ever forgive you," she said knowingly.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said with steeled jaws.

"The lady doth protest too much."

He just gave her his trademark sneer and decided not to waste any more time talking to her.

He walked towards the door of the ladies' lavatory, secluded behind a traditional Japanese divider. He poked his head in and saw her sitting with her back to one of the stall doors on the ecru coloured tiles, knees up to her chin and head resting between her folded arms. He made sure that no one else was inside before walking in and locking the door behind him.

She did not look up at the sound of his feet and he wondered if she knew it was him without having to see. "Are you crying?"

"No," she replied with a sniff.

"Yes you are, you liar. I had no idea you were such a weakling," he said, genuinely irritated.

"Shut up!" she screamed, finally looking up and he could see the rouge around her eyes were now a messy palette.

"The Fuuko I know wouldn't be so affected by some cutting words made by a couple of insipid chits," he said bitingly.

"I don't care about what they said about me! I'm used to people telling me how crass and unrefined and hopeless I am and how I'll probably end up in jail or dead in an alley somewhere! But…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"But what?" And he had a terrible feeling he was going to be very sorry about scolding her earlier.

She lowered her eyes and settled her chin on her knees. "This isn't about me. I can take whatever they throw my way. But this is your night…and I just wanted to be the good little date that was so sophisticated and elegant and made you look even better, and it's stupid, I know, so you don't have to tell me. And I just really, really wanted to make this good for you, Mi-chan and I just made it worse." And the way her voice choked and the slight tremble in her hands broke his heart a little.

Tokiya sat on the tiled floor, wrinkling the lines of his impeccably pressed slacks in the process.

"You should've brought Yanagi or someone who knew what Antipasto or caviar was and didn't engage in criminal activities before," she continued with an almost sarcasm but was hindered by the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"But I didn't. I didn't ask you here to act like some prissy, uptight, elitist robot," he said almost scathingly, "And you have nothing to worry about. They're not going to rescind my scholarship just because I brought a known pyromaniac to dinner."

"Are you sure?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, and if they do well then I wouldn't want to be associated with such narrow-minded and prejudiced twits anyway," he replied.

Fuuko's lips curled a bit upwards as she gathered her skirt in her hands and used it to wipe her tear-stricken face. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. Don't think that you have to do anything for me. You're here because I wanted you here. Because…I like you…very much."

"You mean apart from my verbal incontinence, gigantic potty mouth, pyromaniac tendencies, general garishness and inability to resemble a girl?" she joked.

"No, I like you very much. Just as you are."

And he didn't say those words so he could kiss her or so she would kiss him or so she would stop crying but just because it was true and he wanted her to know. And he was very content to sit there with her, with his cold exterior and with her fiery countenance crackling next to him. It was perfect in its own imperfect way.

* * *

He pulled up to the red gates of her home at exactly fifteen minutes past midnight. The rest of the night flew by in a blur and he wasn't sure if it was because of the deathly boredom these functions were known for or because she occupied herself with holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder every now and then. 

"You don't have to walk me to my door," she said with a smirk.

"Well, let me anyway," he said equably.

She alighted from his car without waiting for him to let her out and he followed suit, skipping a little in his step to catch up to her. She opened the red gate using her keys with easy familiarity. Before going in, she turned to him.

"Mi-chan, about tonight, thanks for never making me feel inadequate," she said with an unreadable expression.

"You weren't."

"And you know, even if you were so adamant that it wasn't, I kind of pretended it was a date." And before he thought up a reply, she walked up to him, stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She didn't give him time to react as she swiftly disappeared behind the red gates.

He smiled well into the morning.

TBC

**A/N: **I suppose you knew that the fic title would come into play at some point. And yes _"I like you very much. Just as you are,"_ are the words of Mark Darcy (or Helen Fielding if you're anal). In a way my Tokiya is somewhat influenced by the two Darcys (or one since we know that Mark Darcy is a derivative of Fitzwilliam Darcy). And yes, in a way Austen's Pride and Prejudice was an inspiration although nothing of the plot is similar to this story. Just the aura of Tokiya. Although I have to say, Fuuko is in some ways so different and some ways so much like Elizabeth Bennett. I know it doesn't make sense.

Also, about Fuuko's dress, I imagined it'd be exactly like that dress Jennifer Garner wore on that poster of 13 Going on 30 where she had a bubblegum in her mouth.

I really just want to acknowledge the chapter title sources:

Chapter Two: **Caring is Creepy** by _The Shins_ from the Album Oh, Inverted World

Chapter Three: **Daytripper** by _The Beatles_ (this was an odd coincidence, because Chapter three was like my weekend bout with LSD)

Chapter Four: **Lover, You Should've Come Over** by _Jeff Buckley_ from the album Grace aside from stealing the line _'My Kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder'_ the line _'Much too blind to see the damage he's done/Sometimes a man must awake to find that, really/He has no-one...'_ reminded me so much of Mi-chan (buy this album, I am telling you, buy this album)

Chapter Five: **Hard Luck Woman** by _Kiss_. Just cause. (_I don't wanna hurt you girl, you know I could never lie_)

**Next Chapter: **The aftermath of the not-date, weddings, dances and maybe some RecYan cuteness.

Hope this chapter is to your liking. **IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF THIS FIC THEN PLEASE REVIEW! (holds a gun to next chapter's head) **


	6. Boys Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: FoRNot Mine. Chapter title: Boys Don't Cry is by Cure. **

**Author's Notes: **I don't know how people are going to receive the sequence with all the boys but guess what? I LOVED IT. I loved writing Recca, Domon and Tokiya in all their vulgar, uncouth and inarticulate glory (well, except for Tokiya). Boys that age are a lot more amusing when there aren't girls around. Also thanks to the reviewers! **malo** (more tofuu here as well), **Lei** (aw, shucks. I try), **loujane14** (my consistent reviewer, love! And the way you interpret chapters are so interesting...hee), **G-Cleft** (OMG, continue Memorabilia! I demand you! Hehe. It's interesting when you said writing using only one's persons POV, particularly Tokiya, was not something that's done. I personally find it easier to discover a groove and a clear line of thought using only one person's POV and once you have a grip of who your speaker is, it's just easier. You should try it!), **Roxy** (yay fanart! canoodle!), **yanagi-chyan** (Love Pride and Prejudice too. Unfortunately, snogs will have to wait :(( ) **THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTERWARDS!**

**Chapter Six: Boys Don't Cry**

Tokiya was nervous. As he went about his weekend ritual (brush his teeth, take a bath, shave, dress, shop for groceries, arrange his collection war books etc.) he had this eudemonic sensation swimming behind his every move. And then as suddenly as lightning came and went, a thought struck him.

She never said she liked him back.

Well, he tried to convince himself, the way he said those words, he never really gave any indication that he was pertaining to anything more than friendship. And she didn't bolt. She just sat there and let it sink. He was yet to make up his mind whether that was a good sign or a bad sign.

At around two o' clock in the afternoon he contemplated calling her but then that would be too familiar and too out of the ordinary for them so he decided not to. He was wont to admit it but the subject of girls wasn't really his forte. And Fuuko just happened to be the most complicated of them all.

He thought about what she said that she pretended it was a date. Did that mean…possibly but then she might just like the idea of being in a date and his presence was just collateral. Not to mention that little kiss, if one may call it that, was so sterile and brotherly in itself. Nothing passionate about it, not something you bestow upon someone you fancied, that much he can tell.

So he just stared at the phone as if he could will it to ring just from the sheer intensity of his gaze for half an hour desperately wishing she would call. Except she didn't. Blasted woman.

Oh hell, she was right, he was such a girl.

After forty five minutes he decided to give up. And the phone rang. He let it ring four times before picking up the receiver.

"Hello," and he chided himself for the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yo, Mikagami," the voice on the other end responded.

"Oh, it's just you," he said, voice dripping with displeasure.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Recca teased knowingly. He could tell the ninja was chewing gum from the wet smacking noises he made.

"No. What do you want?"

"The gang's going to be hanging out at the mall today. Get some more stuff for the wedding since it's going to be at some beach resort. Yanagi's talking about buying flip-flops and shit. Wanna go?" Recca continued, ignoring the churlishness with which Tokiya addressed him. They were all used to it at this point. He made a mental note to find new ways to piss them off.

"No," he said tersely.

"Fuuko-chan's going to be there. She might be trying on some bikinis and you know how good she looks wearing that stuff," the flame caster said conspiratorially. Tokiya could practically see Recca getting a nosebleed.

"I'm not some depraved pervert like you, Hanabishi. And stop thinking about her like that, she's supposed to be your comrade and not a centerfold for you to ogle," he scolded.

Recca snorted. "Sheesh, forgot you had that protective streak, man. So come on, what do you say? Fuuko's going to kill me if you're not there. She personally reminded me to call you since she's been busy running errands for her mom this morning."

"Well, I don't want to risk being on the receiving end of her wrath and I do need new socks," he said tentatively.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"I am in no mood to listen to your half-baked theories, so just tell me when and where?" Tokiya snapped.

"Four. Meet us at the food court," Recca answered and Tokiya could hear the malicious grin in his voice.

"Fine, I'll see everyone then." And with a click the call ended.

…

Tokiya arrived at the aforementioned meeting place at precisely four o' clock in the afternoon. He was never one to be late. To his surprise Recca had already arrived. And arguing with his mother while Domon watched with boredom by the sidelines.

"Ma! This is so embarrassing! I am old enough to go out by myself!" he screeched in a fit of tantrum unbefitting of a boy his age.

Kagerou answered him with controlled temper. "I am not here to watch over you, Recca. I have my own shopping to do."

"Yes, but do you have to hang out with us!" Recca retaliated with a juvenile sneer on his face.

"Recca-kun! How could you talk to your mother like that?" The reprimand came from behind Tokiya.

Yanagi and Fuuko, who were both carrying shopping bags along with their very small purses, walked towards them. Fuuko stopped to stand by Tokiya while Yanagi inched closer to Recca and pinched his ear. "I was the one who asked her to come with us!"

"Yanagi, you don't need to worry, I'll discipline this little brat myself," Kagerou said with a mischievous grin. "No allowance for a week young man. That should teach you to respect your elders."

"That is so unfair!"

"Make that two weeks."

"And you're not allowed to walk me home for a week too!" Yanagi added helpfully.

Fuuko giggled as Recca seethed in fury. Having your mother and girlfriend gang up on you must not be a pleasant experience. Tokiya quietly observed the scene. He wished Recca would realize how lucky he was to have a mother to punish him when he acted like such an insolent swot.

He turned to Fuuko when she absent-mindedly leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, cocking his head to the green and yellow paper bag she held, the exact same one that Yanagi also had.

Removing her head from his shoulder, she turned to face him and lifted the bag up to eye-level, allowing him to read the label on it that said 'Quicksilver.' "Oh this? Yanagi and I came here early and decided to pick up some bathing suits before you guys arrived."

Domon and Recca's ears perked at this announcement.

"You already shopped for bikinis!"

"How could you be so inconsiderate as to not wait for us?"

Fuuko popped a vein. "You really think we'd be dumb enough to shop for bathing suits with you lecherous pigs around! Baka!"

Recca was unperturbed. "You stupid girl! You trying on bikinis was my selling point to get Mikagami to show up!"

Fuuko's feet turned white as all the blood in her body shot up to her face. Kagerou and Yanagi simultaneously hit Recca over the back of his head.

Tokiya could feel the veins on his forehead palpitate. "Don't drag me into this, you git! I said I needed new socks! And I'm not a hormonal maniac like you two!"

Then Domon said something so astute that Tokiya wondered if he had perhaps gone mental. "Or maybe you're just very good at hiding it."

Tokiya chose to ignore the comment and quickly changed the subject. "Aren't we all here to accomplish some shopping?"

Fuuko, for some reason, seemed as eager to move on to other topics. "Yeah, maybe we should all split up so we can get to things faster and just meet up for dinner. Kagerou-san, you wanted to go check out Shu Uemura first right?"

"Oh yes, I want to see their new anti-ageing line," the older woman agreed. She really did adapt to the 21st century rather well.

"Oh, maybe they have some good sun block products as well!" Yanagi squealed.

Fuuko nodded. "Alright, so Yanagi, Kagerou and I are going to Shu Uemura first and maybe check out a couple of other shops after. So you," she placed a hand on Tokiya's arm, "Recca and Domon can go buy socks or something. And I'll just call Mi-chan on his mobile or you guys can call me on my mobile or whatever. That cool?"

No, Tokiya thought. He had never hung out with just Recca and Domon of his own volition. It was part revulsion and part insecurity. He knew he wasn't exactly a guy's guy. He didn't talk about sports or boobs or other asinine subjects that was expected of guys his age. Outside of dueling, he liked the more genteel things, like theatre, poetry or classical music. And even though he was proud of his cultivated interests, he was also half afraid that they were going to tease him mercilessly about being a bit of a fairy. But then again, even if it meant hanging out with Fuuko and unarguably more intelligent beings, he wasn't really looking forward to hours spent at the make-up counter of Shu Uemura. So he acquiesced to the plan and watched the three women, whispering and giggling between themselves, walk away.

Tokiya felt like they left him to the wolves.

"Mi-chan," that was Recca, trying to mimic Fuuko's high pitched tone, "Ready to go?"

Domon sat beside him on one of the steel benches with a manic grin on his face that made Tokiya fear for his own sanity.

Tokiya cleared his throat and the foreign feeling of uncertainty hit him. "Well, where are we going to get some socks?"

Recca chortled. "Will you stop it with the socks bullshit already? She's out of your hair now. Now come on, we'll do some male bonding."

"And what exactly does that entail?" Tokiya asked warily.

Domon spoke up, "Normally, illegally obtain some beer and then get buzzed at my house or the basketball court, but we can't do that today since we're meeting the girls later. So the adult section at the video store it is then!"

Tokiya made a stern face. "I am not checking out porn with you two."

Recca stood up and swung an arm around Tokiya. "Oh come on, Mikagami, we're guys, we have urges. It's normal. Now see, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I wank at least once every two days, never on Sundays. Now, Domon tell us how many times you wank in a day?"

"Five," Domon answered proudly, holding up five fingers. Recca made a face as if to say 'There.'

Tokiya groaned and shrugged Recca's arm away. "I seriously could've gone through life without ever needing to know that. Remind me never to shake your right hand, Ishijima."

"I also wouldn't shake his left hand, just to be on the safe side. Domon's ambidextrous," Recca quipped with a snicker.

Domon playfully whacked Recca's head before turning to Tokiya. "So, iceman, your turn to confess."

"No."

Recca raised an eyebrow. "No as in you won't tell us, or no as in you actually managed to survive this long and not go crazy without ever doing that?"

Tokiya decided to just turn beet red in response.

"Oh come now, fridge boy, you can't honestly be such a prude," Recca taunted.

"I heard it made you go blind," Tokiya said with a sneer.

"That's a complete lie. I'm living proof," Domon interjected.

"What an accomplishment for you," the silver-haired bishonen returned dryly.

Domon ignored the sarcastic remark. "But you at least look right? Cause if you don't, you gotta be at least gay."

They can really be such obtuse fools when they wanted to. Tokiya refused to dignify the question with an answer and just gave his two teammates a defiant stare. His reaction only gave them reason to start laughing.

Recca calmed down long enough to offer him a truce. "Okay, okay, we get it. This isn't comfortable grounds for you…yet. We'll corrupt that chaste brain of yours some other time and we can go do some PG-13 stuff like grab a burger and drink rootbeer and if we have time, buy you some socks. But in one condition."

Tokiya eyed him suspiciously but nodded anyway.

Recca gave Domon a roguish wink before continuing, "Answer me this, what do you think of Fuuko's ass?"

Tokiya looked about ready to throttle the pair of them but then he took a deep breath and said lowly, "I think she has the finest ass."

Tokiya quickly turned on his heel and walked away as Recca and Domon were once more reduced to a pair of laughing hyenas.

…

They decided to eat at one of those burger joints with one pound beef patties and all kinds of onions and cheeses that made your breath smell worse than a boxer on a bad day but tasted hella good.

Recca took a sip of his jumbo sized soda then said, "So, what's going on between you and your favourite purple-haired monkey?"

Tokiya grunted and swallowed the masticated beef inside his mouth before speaking, "None of your business, sea monkey."

"Ah, so something is going on," Domon concluded. It was hard to take the heavily muscled guy seriously while he shifted uncomfortably on the blindingly orange plastic chair which was two sizes too small.

"Aren't you going to start crying on me?" Tokiya said sardonically.

Domon gave him a flippant wave of his hand and grinned toothily. "I'm totally over her man. Moved on to this hot little freshman, real cutie."

"Yeah, Domon's game only works on freshman girls who don't know any better," Recca ragged.

The wrestler wannabe punched the side of Recca's head.

"You always did have the attention span of a teacup," Tokiya added with a smirk.

"Quit stalling, man. Wanna tell us what is going on?" Domon said, displaying rare temper.

Tokiya eyed the pair cagily. "Nothing, unfortunately."

Recca and Domon hooted like a bunch of rowdy drunks at a Knicks game earning them disapproving looks from the other patrons.

Recca quieted down and gave the crowd a apologetic look before turning to Tokiya once more. "So what, she shot you down or something?"

Tokiya quirked his mouth several ways as if trying out how to say what words best. "Well, I never really made any sort of move on her. So there never was a chance for any sort of shooting down."

The gorilla and the sea monkey shared matching looks of disbelief. The ninja spoke first, "Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me you had all these alone time with her and you never took advantage? Aren't you supposed to be the ladies' man and all that? I mean, I don't have to be gay to know that you are one fine man specimen." He looked Tokiya up and down for effect.

"Thank you, Hanabishi, but you're not my type."

"You say that now, wait 'til tonight."

"Try not to include me in your degenerate fantasies."

"Oh yeah, baby, keep talking to me like that."

"STOP IT!"

Recca snickered. "But really, man, you should just go for it. I think she digs you."

Tokiya had a fleeting look of hope. "You really believe that?"

Recca and Domon had misplaced looks of thoughtfulness on their faces before answering together, "Nah, not really."

Domon tried to be helpful, "We never know what she's thinking anyway. Hard to read that girl."

"Even harder when you're illiterate," Tokiya answered and then added with a groan, "This conversation is pointless."

Recca grinned. "See, you're wrong about that. At least Domon and I finally know that you're human after all."

"Let me rephrase that then, this conversation is pointless for me."

Recca plastered a fake frown on his face. "Aw, come on man, we bonded, male bonding is the best, man!"

Domon boomed in his ringside announcer voice, "Group hug!"

Before Tokiya was subjected to a Recca and Domon sandwich (horrible, horrible mental image) his mobile rang. Tokiya took out his cellphone from his trouser pocket. Fuuko's pouting image flashed on the LCD.

"Kirisawa," he greeted. Domon and Recca made kissy faces at him and he silenced them with a glare.

"Are you guys done yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done here. Dinner?"

"Okay, meet us at Nero's in fifteen? Yanagi wants pizza. Did you get your socks?" she asked in earnest.

"No, we got…sidetracked." Somehow 'we were just talking about you' didn't seem like a good idea to blurt out.

"Kami, they didn't drag you to that despicable shop of debauchery they think I don't know about, did they?"

Tokiya smirked. "Well, not for their lack of trying, but we didn't go there."

She sighed in relief. "Oh good, I don't think that place is quite you. You just wouldn't enjoy yourself." And something about the way she said it disturbed him. "Well, I'll see you guys in fifteen, we're just ringing up some stuff here."

He heard a beep and the line was cut off.

Tokiya pocketed his mobile. "I have a terrible feeling she thinks I'm gay. Or asexual, like a cactus plant."

Recca and Domon guffawed, sprinkling him with drops of cola and bits of beef, bread and lettuce.

Tokiya grinned impishly. "You have a bigger problem dolt, Fuuko knows about the porn shop and I'm certain she's told girlfriend _and_ your mother." That made Domon expunge more bits of beef, bread and lettuce and drops of cola due to his overwhelming laughter.

He stood up while Recca gaped at him like a fish. "Come on Ishijima, they're meetings us at Nero's."

Domon got up and held up an expectant high five. Tokiya coolly met it, a hidden grin on his lips. An afternoon with just the boys turned out to be alright.

…

Tokiya, Recca and Domon found their way to Nero's in just four minutes and found a booth by the floor to ceiling glass windows. Tokiya sat on one side while Domon and Recca settled on the other. It took another twenty minutes before the three women finally showed up, lugging four times more shopping bags than they did when they parted.

Yanagi slipped on the booth and sat next to Recca. She didn't seem too unhappy.

"Sorry, we're late. The girl at the cash register was this incompetent bimbo," Fuuko explained, her face flustered. She slipped to sit beside Tokiya while Kagerou slid next to her.

"Dinner's my treat, children. You can order whatever you want!" Kagerou announced and everyone rejoiced. Of course, Tokiya rejoiced inwardly.

Tokiya extended an arm at the back of the couch and lowered his head near Fuuko's ear so only she would hear him. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Fuuko looked insulted. "Of course not, I'm not going to squeal on my boys!" she hissed lowly.

"Would've made for an entertaining dinner," he taunted.

"I will never sell them out for any entertainment. And they didn't really do anything wrong, boys will be boys," she said staunchly.

"Does that include me?"

She gave him a huge grin. "Of course, you're one of my boys. And if you do something stupid, as long as you didn't hurt anybody, I got your back."

"Like I'm ever going to do anything stupid," he said with a snort.

She pouted up at him. "Just say thank you."

He pretended to take a moment to think about it before he smirked and said, "Thank you."

…

The last two weeks before the first semester break was Nashikiri High School's own version of the Navy's hell week. This was especially true for graduating students. Every professor in every subject tried to cram as much of their lessons into those last weeks as well as scheduled exams and last minute quizzes so they will be up to date by the time second semester starts. Even a most organized and intelligent student like Tokiya Mikagami had a bit of trouble keeping up. Although, mind you, he did keep up. Rather well, if he said so himself.

But of course that meant he had to make a couple of sacrifices of the social kind. Last year, it wouldn't have mattered, but ever since Team Hokage, life had been a lot different. He never said it out loud, but he kind of missed the miscreants. There's something to be said about other people actually giving a rat's ass about what happened to you.

Recca and Domon, as it turned out, were practically failing all their classes and spent lunch hour in tutorial sessions with Yanagi and Fuuko. And though Fuuko shared AP physics with him, either barely had time to talk about anything else other than lessons. Even their afternoon custom of walking home together was sparse since she usually had to stay late after school to catch up on her other subjects.

Although it gave him a slight tingle in his spine when he realized that their physical comfort with each other had graduated to another level. She had always been a bit touchy but there was a sort of tenderness that wasn't there before whenever she touched his arm or leaned against his frame. And he wasn't so shy to place a hand on her lower back when they walk down a crowded corridor or when she's trying to retrieve an instrument from a high shelf or rest his arm at the back of her chair whenever they accidentally meet each other in the library. It gave him hope, that maybe; just maybe, she felt a constant need to be near him too.

And then he thought that perhaps she felt comfortable around him because she had a notion that he was harmless. Well, he thought, he'd like to show her just how "harmless" he can be. And then he decided to cease thinking altogether and focus on his Lit midterms.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he ticked the last box to his Literature exams. He checked his watch. It was only one o' clock; they always had shortened periods during exam week. He stood up and swaggered towards the teacher's desk and handed his answer sheet.

"Finished already?" Miss Michiko said.

"A walk in the park," he pronounced self-assuredly.

"Well, you enjoy your break then," she said to him with a soft smile as she placed his answer sheet face down on a rectangular box on her desk.

"And you do as well, sensei," he said and bowed with self-possessed glory.

He returned to his seat to retrieve his black messenger bag and walked out as quietly as possible as everyone else were still trying to finish their exams. Fuuko was waiting for him outside; she was leaning against the row of lockers, fiddling with the straps of her knapsack.

"Ready?" she greeted with a smile.

"We'll drop by your house first and then to mine. Then we'll just walk to the Hanabishis. Ganko-chan's with Kagerou-san already, right?"

Fuuko nodded. "That's the plan," she said with a wink.

The group decided to leave right after the last day of classes. The Neon-Joker nuptials weren't to be held until Thursday next week but there was always an excuse to have some fun. It was a four hour drive to the location and they wanted to make the most of their vacation time so they hoped to arrive by sundown.

They reached her house without exchanging a word; both were still reeling from the effects of hell week. She rang the doorbell to their home and mumbled, "Forgot my keys," in explanation.

Kirisawa-sama answered the door, still in her business suit. Tokiya wondered if she actually wore anything else.

"Tokiya, darling, nice to see you again," Fuuko's mother greeted him as she let them in.

"I'm just going to change and get my stuff, okay?" Fuuko said as she hastened past them and up the stairs.

Kagome motioned for Tokiya to take a seat on the long couch and this time she stayed with him. It made him want to reach for some sort of weapon or shield.

"I know that Recca's mother and father are coming with you, and that's the only reason I'm letting Ganko and Fuuko go without a chaperone," she started with a lulling voice that reminded Tokiya of nuns, "but I'm personally counting on you to take care of my babies, especially Fuuko. She can be such a handful and I just know she'd get into some sort of trouble."

Tokiya smiled warmly at the matriarch. "She's quite strong, just like you seem to be madam, and I know you know she's more than capable of taking care of herself, but rest assured that I will make certain she's safe and will not be getting into any sort of trouble. Even if it means I have to tie her up and lock her in a closet."

Kagome laughed with a high pitched tone that reminded him of Fuuko's own laughter. "Hearing you say that makes me feel better about this vacation week. I know you're a responsible young man, my old friend, Yusuke from Tokyo Uni, called me last week just to tell me about his run-in with my daughter and you. He speaks highly of your credentials and Fuuko has repeatedly told me how wonderful you are. I'm glad my Fuuko has you for a friend." Tokiya did not miss the question mark that followed the word 'friend'.

Fuuko came bounding down the stairs at that moment. She had changed into a green tank top and white shorts; her pink mobile was hung around her neck with a green beaded chain. She had two black duffel bags in one hand and a green tote bag hung around her arm.

She watched the scene she stumbled upon with suspicion.

"You aren't telling him embarrassing stories about me, are you?" she pointed at her mother accusingly.

Kagome looked at her innocently. "Oh, you mean like how you streaked across the neighbor's lawn in just your underwear until you were eleven? I told him no such thing."

Fuuko gave a frustrated shriek before walking towards Tokiya and pulling his hand to get up. "You're a horrible mother!"

"I love you too, honey, remember to call me when you get there."

"Yes, I know, mom," Fuuko said with exasperation before kissing her mother's cheek while she practically pushed Tokiya out the door.

"And--" Kagome tried to add.

"Yes, yes, check on you thrice a day, make sure to brush my teeth, take a bath and clean my ears," Fuuko supplied for her as they made their way out.

"And Ganko's vitamins! Don't forget, every after meal. And eat your vegetables!"

Tokiya snorted. "I doubt that'll be a problem, she'll eat anything."

Fuuko flicked his forehead. "You're not part of the conversation, asshole."

Kagome hissed at her. "Language, Fuuko. Tokiya, it was lovely seeing you again. Do drop by anytime."

"It was nice seeing you too, Kagome-sama. I hope we will have more time to talk in the future," Tokiya returned.

Fuuko groaned. "Okay, okay, enough with the niceties, we're late, bye mother!"

"I love you darling! Tell Ganko I love her too!"

"We love you too!" Fuuko said with a smile before shutting the door at her face.

When they were out the gates she said to Tokiya, "I think my mother's quite fond of you."

"Well that's good then, I'm rather fond of her as well," he returned much to Fuuko's chagrin.

There was no warmth to be found in his home, no mini-family arguments, bades of I love you or reminders to take care. He tried not to feel sad or sorry for himself, he had done that long before, when he was but a weak child and he's all grown up now. But being in Fuuko's home reminded him of what he did not have, what he did not know he missed. So he closed his eyes just for a second trying to recall what it was like to have Mifuyu kiss his cheek goodbye and he choked when he found out that it was such a long time ago, that he couldn't remember anymore, that he had not spent enough time trying to recall.

He came out of his room after changing into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He found her scanning the titles of his books; he swore she could never stay still for longer than a second. He was about to tell her to not touch anything when she turned to him and in an instant her glowing smile flickered. He put a hand to his face. He had forgotten to wipe away the tears.

She didn't wait for him to say anything and even if he had told her to stop he was sure she would not have heeded his words. In two steps she was in front of him and had her arms wrapped tightly about his waist, her head rested against his chest. And he succumbed to her warmth, enclosing her in his arms, because for the first time in his life, he felt as if it was okay to be weak.

…

Tokiya chose to spend the four hour drive napping. Exams week really did take quite a toll on him, he was intelligent, yes, but he had to study hard just like everyone else. He was a bit embarrassed when Fuuko insisted he use her shoulder as a pillow while Recca and Domon waggled their eyebrows suggestively behind her. But that was soon forgotten once he was snoring comfortably, the last thing his eyes remembered was her hand curling gently around a tendril of his silver hair. She had soft shoulders, something he did not expect.

The sky was a dark shade of indigo when he finally came to. He looked up to find Fuuko with her head set on, Ganko also napping on her lap. When she felt him stir, she turned to him and removed them.

"Had a good sleep?" she asked.

He straightened up with a yawn and tried to stretch his arms as much as he can. He was relieved to find out he did not drool on her shirt. "Very. Are we there yet?"

"We just passed the gates so we should be at the hotel any minute now," she said while she stuffed her walkman back inside her tote bag.

She leaned into him and he put his arm on the back of her seat; he wasn't quite comfortable or brazen enough to just place them around her.

He watched the sun set languidly in the west, the view so serene he almost lulled off to sleep once more.

"We're here!" Ganko squealed.

The place was obviously inspired by traditional Spanish Villas with its yellow cobblestone walls, red-shingled roofs; pathways lined with red bricks and arched windows with wooden shutters. The balcony of each room was wrapped in wreaths of bougainvillea. It was really rather impressive and even Tokiya couldn't help but marvel in awe.

They bounded out of the Hanabishi van Recca's father was driving, all eager to see the interior of the hotel. Luggage can wait later. They stepped on mauve granite floors and a large round table with a colourful floral centerpiece greeted them. Behind it was a grand marble staircase encased in a banister made of twisted whorls of wrought iron and oak.

Tokiya grabbed Fuuko by the arm when she set off to make her way up the staircase. "I think we should check in first," he reminded her.

She grinned at him sheepishly before following him towards an alcove to the left where the registration counter was.

"Who are you rooming with?" Fuuko asked him as they waited behind a couple of American tourists.

"No one, I booked a room for myself. Why? Care to surprise me in the middle of the night?" he replied with slightest hint of a leer.

Fuuko looked at him as if he had grown another head before settling again for her casual Cheshire grin. "Nothing, maybe I can sic Ganko on you if she snores too loudly at night."

And something about being far away from home, school and everyone else and being in a mystical and romantic location made him dare to say what he thought out loud, "Or maybe you could just sleep over my room yourself."

He could see the emotions playing on her face like a slide show. First there was shock, and then there was anger, and then a bit of anxiety and finally amusement.

She punched his shoulder rather forcefully. "Stop it, Mi-chan. I get it you're hot; women willingly fall at your feet. No need to test it out on me."

Ugh, dense cow.

He decided to just ride along with her theory of what happened as they stepped up to the counter. A couple of minutes later they were both handed keycards to their rooms. The rest of Hokage were yet to settle their own rooms and Fuuko and Tokiya decided check out the gift shop while they waited.

She pulled out a green T-shirt that said 'Pimp Daddy's Chicken' and asked, "You think this'll look good on me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a clothing expert?"

"Bah! But you always wear those really nice clothes!"

"It's just good sense on my part to not wear anything that might potentially look stupid. For example, leopard-print spandex."

She laughed before bouncing to his side and linking her arm with his. "Why are you so grumpy? Come on we're on vacation, you have to start smiling." Then she placed both hands on his face and tried to mold his lips into a smile.

"Stop that," he said, trying to sound genuinely incensed.

"No, smiling really looks good on you," she said, narrowly evading his hands that were trying to catch her wrists.

He was so wrapped up in just being around her that he did not feel a lingering threat until it made itself known.

"Fuuko-san?"

She faced the person who spoke her name with such tenderness and familiarity. A barrage of emotions flooded her face all at once but only one stood out, one he never saw once all that time he spent with her. It was longing.

"Raiha-kun?"

_TBC_

**_A/N: _**DunDunDun. Cliffie! And what I said about the boys? Still love them. I was half tempted to write a whole Recca/Tokiya boy on boy action fic. I still actually might. Hee. **IF YOU WANT MORE REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Two Princes

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. Grr. Chapter title "Two Princes" is from the Spin Doctors. Holler to all Gen X-ers

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this took a while, but it's like sixteen pages, it's my way of apologizing for the wait. **AND I'm taking in requests.** Details at the end of the chapter. **_Thank you to everyone who reviewed:_** **obsessed dreamer** (No worries! I'm glad you thought Tokiya's POV remains in character, because I do spend a lot of time calculating how he'll react and what he'll do so I'm glad the effort is appreciated. Thanks so much!) **Roxy** (Bwahaha, kilig! And don't die! You still have to draw ToFuu!) **loujane14 **(this is like my ToFuu dissertation so I need to explain why it shouldn't be Raiha, hee, so yeah, definitely including more of Raiha's role) **navi24** (hearts) **mizzie** (getting even thicker) **yanagi-chyan** (I'm actually inbetween jobs, so I'm planning to finish this before I start my new work in November. I have plans of addressing Domon's attitude in another chapter so shall not answer that here, hee.) **abubi-chan** (triangles are always interesting, glad you enjoyed it!) **Lei** (I hope you didn't have to wait too long, here's the next chap!) **MoonlitInuko** (Meep! I'm sorry for causing you a dilemma, but cannot help it. Glad you enjoyed it though!) **kyusetsuki satsuki** (have faith in my tofuu love girl, hehe) **malo** (I absolutely loved Tokiya making moves too! I thought he was cute, hehe. And Raiha will have a bit of a role) **facadephazzad** (three reviews from you! Thanks again for reading my HP fic. Ack, I'm close to wringing Fuuko's neck myself, she won't cooperate, silly girl :D that's me hugging you back) **anon** (I'm glad you mentioned that moment in chap five because I loved writing that part. I just thought it would be so her) **evenstar** (glad you liked it!) **kyrene sidheg** (aww, thanks yo, I'm blushing now. And major jealousy is coming your way babe) cLoTiHeArt (I'm happy you enjoyed it!) **Niirachi Toshikyodai** (there's no evil cliffie here, sort of. I hope you enjoy it and thank you!) **Shenhui** (aww, well the chapters will stay where they are for you. Thanks so much and I'm glad you liked the fic). Onto Chapter Seven. **THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter Seven: Two Princes**

She stood still for what felt like forever but in reality could be no longer than half a minute. She looked at him as if he came out of a dream, as if she was waiting for him to say that he was not Raiha but his evil twin brother or something equally surreal. He had never seen her absolutely speechless and he wanted to punch Kurei's once henchman for rendering her so with just his presence.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Raiha began with a covert smile, as if he was trying to keep a secret vow hidden between him and Fuuko.

All she needed was the sound of his voice to shake her from this trance. "No, I mean yes, I'm happy to see you. I just…last time I saw you, you were horizontal," she stuttered.

"I bounced back," he replied with thrift laughter. He drew closer…to her, not to them. He was yet to acknowledge Tokiya.

Raiha took Fuuko's hand in his, with such intimacy as if he had never left her side, as if they had never fought, as if he didn't care that she had beaten him once, and placed a lingering kiss on the pulse of her wrist.

"You look beautiful, Fuuko-san. Domon has been taking care of you," he said wistfully, his thumb making small circles on the juncture between her thumb and index finger.

No, you idiot, Domon's off making googly eyes with every freshman in town, Tokiya thought. And if he had cared, he would have known.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What're you doing here?" she said, slightly flushed.

"I'm here for the wedding, of course. We did develop some sort of kinship when we were still all part of the Uruha. I happen to be Joker's Best Man," he explained.

"Wow, that makes so much sense, should've occurred to me," Fuuko said quietly.

Of course, Tokiya couldn't fathom how he missed something so obvious, he must be losing it. He belatedly realized he had thought aloud.

Fuuko turned to him with mild surprise, as if she had forgotten he was standing there all along and he couldn't help but feel that he was interfering in something that was important to her. Her face reverted back to its familiar carefree contours.

"You remember Mi-chan, don't you?" she said, immediately drawing nearer Tokiya and he smirked in satisfaction.

"Of course, Mikagami Tokiya. I'm surprised to see you here," Raiha said with his usual amiable smile that had always bothered Tokiya. It was hard to reconcile this seemingly harmless and friendly man to the ruthless assassin they knew he was.

Raiha held out a hand expectantly and Tokiya shook it with a firm grip. It reminded the Ensui master that they were acquaintances at best.

"Not as much as I am to see you. We haven't heard anything about you for a long time," he answered expressionlessly.

Raiha gave them a secretive smile that drove him nuts. "I have been…busy."

And Tokiya knew that this man wasn't about to tell him anything more. That made him want to get away, as quickly as possible. He turned to Fuuko and said, "Hanabishi and the others should be finished now, I believe. We should go find them."

Fuuko slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

He was about to pull her away when Raiha spoke, to her, not to them. "Would you mind staying for a while? It's selfish of me, but I would like to talk to you alone. There is much that we need to discuss."

Tokiya hated the fact that he had no right to bar such a request but he was still going to try his damnedest. Before she could even open her mouth, he piped in, "We haven't unloaded our things from the van. I'm not going to carry your luggage, plus Ganko's for you, Kirisawa." He made sure to make it sound rude and non-committal

Fuuko sneered at him but conceded. "Raiha, I would love to catch up, but we just have to settle in first. So, maybe later or tomorrow?"

Raiha bowed as if she was royalty and he was merely a servant at her palace. "I will be waiting impatiently until such time comes, Fuuko-san."

Tokiya only let Fuuko get a muffled 'bye' out of her mouth before he grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her out the shop. He didn't let off until they were back in the main lobby, safe in the company of the Hokage.

Fuuko shrugged his painful grip away from her elbow. "That was rude."

"I don't like him," Tokiya answered as if that should explain everything.

"What? That's just stupid Mikagami. You don't even know him, that was the most number of words you've exchanged with each other," Fuuko replied, eyes furrowed in confusion.

"He seems shifty to me. And his blatant attempts at wooing you is appalling, considering he still believes you're with Ishijima," he threw back.

"Oh you're defending Domon now?" she asked with one incredulous eyebrow practically floating above her head.

"I consider him a friend," he said with a tone that told her that he should not be made to elaborate any further.

She threw her hands up in frustration and made a low guttural moan rising from the depths of her throat before she screamed at him, "Sometimes I just don't get you!" She stalked away, her white sneakers trying to make as much noise against the granite floor. Which wasn't really much.

Recca and Domon crept up on either side of him.

"Trouble in the ice castle?" the raven-haired bane of his existence said.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Get in there and stir some shit."

Tokiya looked at Recca as if he had escaped from Special Ed.

"That's your brilliant plan?" Tokiya drawled.

"It's pure genius," he answered looking very pleased with himself.

The taller boy was not at all impressed. "You mean I paused reading Calvino, took my bookmark from the back pocket of my jeans, placed it neatly between the pages of my book and cocked my head sideways so I could listen to you tell me to 'get in there and stir some shit?'" He made sure the air quotes were visible in his tone.

"Don't diss the plan. 'Sides, it's a lot better than your plan. What's it called anyway? Let Raiha take away Fuuko while you sit on your ass and watch?" Recca retaliated with an impudent smirk.

"She has her own life; she can make her own decisions. I respect her independence. It's not my place to stop her from seeing him if she wanted to," Tokiya murmured.

"Why are you so afraid that she'll say no to you? You knew you had no chance with Yanagi but that didn't stop you. How's it different with Fuuko?"

It was difficult to tell whether Recca was asking Tokiya or himself. It seemed as if he was doing both; but one couldn't figure out the answer and the other still could not say the words in the light of day.

"Just let me get back to my book, Hanabishi."

Recca rolled his eyes. "Who the fuck packs a book for vacation anyway?"

"People who can read."

Recca let out an aggravated groan and seriously looked like he wanted to grab the nearest metal object and bang it over Tokiya's head. "I'm trying to help you out here, but if you don't want it, then I suppose you can just go ahead and watch her go off with Raiha."

Tokiya sat there and pretended to read his book until Recca resigned himself to sit with Yanagi on the beach towel she had set a couple of feet away from him. He spied a look to his left, where the couple (he groaned at the word) was walking back from whatever escapade it was they were in. Fuuko was thankfully not wearing a bikini, just her norm of denim shorts and a plain t-shirt. He didn't quite know what he'd do if she went off alone with him wearing something so revealing. Raiha was of course in his stupid ninja outfit. He wanted to scream at him to just get over it already. It went out centuries ago.

That morning he came down for breakfast hoping to run into Fuuko. She had not spoken to him since their curfuffle last night. He wanted to talk to her and…apologize? Hell no. He would probably have said something sarcastic and witty, perhaps even demeaning (this would depend on whether or not he had a good breakfast), and then she'd smirk and call him a jerk and everything would be fine. That's just how they did things. They never acted like friends. They always acted like two people who completely hated each other but for some reason were constantly together.

He was taken aback to find that she was not present at the table where all of Hokage had gathered. Something was wrong, the girl never missed breakfast. When he inquired as to where she was Ganko promptly answered that Raiha had come to their room at dawn and invited Fuuko to explore the grounds with him.

How terribly rude, Tokiya thought, you don't wake people up at dawn.

He glanced at his wristwatch. It read ten twenty-eight. They were gone for roughly five hours and he didn't want to think about what they discussed or what they did.

Tokiya continued reading (although that wasn't necessarily true since he'd been staring at the same paragraph for the past five minutes now) while half of him hoped she would come to him and the other half hoped he would magically disappear.

"Mi-chan!" she wailed as soon as she spotted him. She let go of Raiha's hold and ran to him and then huddled up beside him on the wooden recliner.

"This isn't exactly made for two people," he said even as he scooted over to make room for her. He carefully placed the book on his lap, making sure there would be no creases on the spine when he picked it up again later.

"Ne, Mi-chan, we'll manage. I missed you, so much so that I won't even make you say sorry for your horrid display yesterday." She flashed him a sweet smile.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I forgive you, deal with it."

"I forbid you to."

She was about to say something when Raiha finally made his way over to them. She hadn't exactly given him a proper farewell. Tokiya surreptitiously slid an arm around her waist, barely touching skin, under the guise that he was keeping her from falling off the recliner but in reality was a caveman effort to stake a claim at the purple-haired monkey.

"I see you two have made up. Fuuko-san had been worrying herself sick since this morning about your fight last night," Raiha said with an inscrutable smile. It bothered Tokiya that he was much more adept at shielding his emotions.

Fuuko gave him a nod and said, "I have accepted Mi-chan's apology and we've made up."

"Did you contract a disease that made you deaf? I never--"

Tokiya never got to finish his thoughts as her hand found its way over his mouth. "You don't want to continue that if you know what's good for the Mikagami family jewels."

He dared to sneer at her before instinctively crossing his ankles.

Raiha let out a laugh. "You've always had a strong tongue, Fuuko-san."

Tokiya grimaced at the images that statement conjured.

"I'm quite familiar with it," Tokiya answered with his best impression of a hollow block. Gruesome images right back at you.

Raiha gave him that almost unfeeling smile once more. "As much as I would like to sample more of it, I must get going, business calls."

"Business?" Tokiya narrowed his eyes at him. He knew Fuuko saw Raiha as this kind and scrupulous man but Tokiya always thought she had looked at him through rose-colored glasses. Raiha may have always been polite and even helped them out a bit in the past and Tokiya had no doubt he had a genuine affection for Fuuko but he had been too far gone in the underworld before any of them had ever met him.

As if reading his mind, Raiha answered, "All legal business, Mikagami-san."

Fuuko was seemingly unaware of the tension between the two men in her life. "Yes, Kurei left his estate for Raiha to manage," she said, the jolly expression never leaving her face.

"I see," Tokiya answered almost imperceptibly.

"Well, I'll bid you farewell for now Mikagami-san, and I hope to see you at dinner, Fuuko-chan," Raiha said before he turned around walked towards the hotel's direction.

"You really don't like him, do you?" she asked once Raiha was a safe distance away. Fuuko looked intensely at his eyes with a thoughtful dip on her chin.

"It's hard for me to completely trust anyone who worked for Mori Kouran," he replied. He fully wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer when he felt her slip a little.

"That's a little prejudiced, don't you think? I mean Neon and her sisters turned out to be okay and of course we know how fond you are of Kaoru-chan," she said with conviction.

Tokiya knew she had a point but he couldn't let her win that easily. "Kaoru's a child. Raiha's an adult, older than the two of us. He knew what he was doing," he said, blue orbs never leaving purple ones.

"Raiha's different. You have to trust me." Her hand reached up to play with the silver chain that he wore around his neck.

"I trust you. But no matter how strong you are, sometimes I think you're a bit too forgiving. So, just let me look out for you. Even when you didn't need it, I've always looked out for you and I have no plans of stopping now, Fuuko." And he meant it too.

"That's nice," she said, a small smile gracing her ruby red lips.

"I thought you would've tried to slap me for treating you like a damsel," he quipped.

"Not that, although you have to remind me to smack you silly later, but my name; it sounds real pretty when you say it," she explained, not blushing once.

"I have skills."

"Indeed." She chuckled softly and then let out a yawn.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Yes, woke up too early in the morning," she mumbled as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Go to your room and take a nap before lunch?" he suggested.

She shook her head and he felt her hair tickle his shaven jaw. "No, weather's too good to pass up. Just let me close my eyes for a while, eh, Mi-chan?" she said without looking at him, her breath ghosting over the base of his throat.

He let out a breathless 'Okay.' He had never been this close to her and it made him feel off-balance. The girl fell asleep in no time. He was almost thankful for Raiha for waking her up at dawn. Almost.

He took his book and with one free hand turned it to the page he had bookmarked earlier and began to read. He found that he could concentrate better when she was tucked safely at his side.

Quick as a flash, Recca appeared, hovering over them. He had his hands on his waist coupled with an impish curl of his nose. All he needed was green tights and a shamrock and he would make the perfect Japanese Peter Pan

"So you got in there and stirred some shit?" he said in a whispered scream, grinning like a tiger with a cornered prey.

"I did no such thing," Tokiya hissed. He felt Fuuko stir in his arms. "Shut up or you'll wake her."

Recca snickered naughtily. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you two be. But let me remind you, no groping of unconscious girls. That would be beneath you, Mr. Lone Wolf Mikagami."

In a display of dexterity _and_ foresight, the ninja disappeared before Tokiya could throw his book at him.

* * *

Tokiya was torn between hating the beach and loving it. He hated that the sand clung to the soles of his feet and nipped at his skin like gluttonous red ants. He hated that the sun seemed to have a personal vendetta against him and was dead set on blinding him with its unforgiving rays. He hated that the temperature was high enough to make glass and made him sticky with sweat. And he really hated the rowdy toddlers running all over and their irresponsible parents who just would not tie them up to a tree.

But then, he loved looking into the horizon, how it was so finite and yet endless. He loved the reflection the sky made on the ocean, its blue hues inviting him to explore their cool depths. He loved the wind dancing first the palm trees before caressing his face as if to wipe his weariness away. And of course, he loved the water; it is and always will be his element.

And then there was Fuuko, in her innocent one-piece bathing piece that could only be considered scandalous in the 1920's, kneeling beside a rather misshapen sand castle, patches of wet sand all over her long legs, her hair in absolute disarray due to the wind, and yet she smiled like there was no tomorrow.

He decided he loved the beach.

Tokiya left the porch where he had been standing for almost fifteen minutes and walked to where Yanagi (who was wearing the exact same bathing suit, except in pink) and Fuuko were trying to build their castle. The girls didn't even bristle when he approached their side, both too pre-occupied with the task at hand.

"That is one ugly castle," Tokiya opened as he sat next to Fuuko.

Yanagi scowled at him and Fuuko immediately went on the offense and punched his face. "Let's see you try and make a better one!"

"I have better things to do with my time," he said as he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"You're just saying that 'cause you know you'll do terribly," she baited him.

"If that makes you happy."

Her reply was cut off when Yanagi spoke up. "Ne, Tokiya-kun, you're wearing it!"

The 'it' she was referring to were the black board shorts Fuuko gave him after their trip to the mall two weeks ago. She had said that she figured it wouldn't even occur to him that one might come in handy and she knew the irresponsible duo wouldn't have thought of it either. And well, she was right. He actually planned on surviving in just trousers and jeans for the entire week at the beach. He laughed his head off when he found out Yanagi had bought the exact same pair for Recca…in orange. He wasn't too happy that Fuuko also bought a pair for Domon; even though it was in Domon's favourite shade of leopard print. Not that he had anything against Domon, but it made him feel less special.

"I thought it would be too hot to be wearing my coat and tie ensemble," he replied casually.

Fuuko turned to him and looked at him appraisingly and he quelled the urge to flex his biceps for her benefit.

"It fits you quite nicely, Mi-chan, good thing we got the right size. You look really good; no wonder those hussies have been eyeing you ever since you stepped out of the hotel." Fuuko's mouth was curled in distaste as if she just swallowed a mouthful of bitter gourd. She was referring to a group of sorority girls playing beach volley a couple of yards away from them. Tokiya was aware of the attention they were giving him, he wasn't blind or dense (like the monkey beside him) and a coquettish redhead even went so far as to hand him a piece of paper with her room number on it. Suffice to say he wasn't interested.

He turned back to Fuuko who still wasn't finished with her diatribe. "Ugh, I hate girls who act like bimbos. It's like feminism never happened. Have they no respect for themselves? They shouldn't be throwing themselves at the first guy who walks by. Look at them, staring at you like vultures, as if they're just waiting for you to pass out so they could devour you whole." He was afraid the girls would burst into flames with the force of her gaze.

Yanagi patted Fuuko's arm which was shaking like a junkie in withdrawal. "Fuuko-chan, I'm sure Tokiya-kun isn't interested at all."

"That's not the point!" Fuuko snapped suddenly as she waved a blue plastic shovel at Yanagi threateningly.

"Kirisawa." When she didn't look at him he put the tip of his index finger under her chin and tilted it towards his face. "You can't blame them, I'm quite irresistible. Not everyone can be immune to my preternatural good looks like you are."

"You are so incorrigible," she said acidly even as the taint of crimson appeared on her cheeks. He wondered if it was because she was still rather incensed or if it was because his face was dangerously close. He sincerely hoped it was the latter, because she looked really nice from this angle. He noted to himself that she could easily get away from his touch but she didn't. The thought made him smirk.

"And yet you're still here." At that, she slapped the hand holding her face away from her and resumed fixing her castle, intent on ignoring him.

Tokiya couldn't understand the sudden swing of her mood. "Kirisawa, are you mad? You can't possibly get mad at that, I haven't even insulted your lineage yet"

"Just go work your charm on your harem of sluts. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to entertain you," she said with finality.

Tokiya looked to Yanagi for help but his late sister's doppelganger just shrugged. They would've sat in awkward silence for a long while if not for the arrival of some welcome party cum buffer.

"Yanagi, Fuuko, Tokiya, we were told we'd find you here," a mellow voice broke their quiet.

Yanagi was first to see the newcomers. "Saicho-kun! Kuukai-sama! When did you arrive?" She stood up to greet them as Fuuko and Tokiya followed.

The mild-mannered Saicho stepped forward with Kuukai behind him. He held the hands of a meek-looking tan girl with fine threads of black hair.

"About an hour ago; after we settled in our rooms we went looking for everyone else who's already here," Saicho answered.

"We just had to follow the squealing girls and knew we'd find you," Kuukai added as he nodded his head towards Tokiya. The bald man then chuckled at his own joke.

Fuuko cracked a smile, at least. "So, who's the hot chick you're with, Saicho?"

Saicho blushed at her words. "Ah, this is Misaro, Master Kuukai's daughter." She gave them a nod and a small 'Hello.'

"And your girlfriend?" Yanagi added teasingly.

Saicho shyly nodded as Kuukai patted his head. "And his betrothed," Kuukai supplied.

Tokiya knowingly clamped Fuuko's mouth as he anticipated a 'who the fuck uses the word betrothed?' She slapped his hand away from her once more and refused to look at him. Kuukai watched them with interest.

"So what do kids today do for fun?" Kuukai asked, attempting to bridge the sudden lapse of chatter.

"Well, these two are trying to build a mountain top made of sand," Tokiya answered.

Fuuko apparently couldn't hold her tongue for so long. "It's a castle!"

"Well it looks like a lump of sand."

Saicho, Misaro, Kuukai and even Yanagi laughed at this.

Fuuko playfully kicked some sand at Yanagi. "Hey, this thing is half yours; you have to stand up for it."

As the group continued to speculate what exactly Yanagi and Fuuko's creation was (Saicho suggested a mushroom plant while Kuukai went for a woman with only one breast which made Misaro blush in embarrassment) the fourth travel companion of Team Ku arrived.

"Fuuko-chan! I've missed you! I still owe you a day of pleasure!"

Fujimaru came bounding down from the steps of the hotel's back entrance with all the grace of an elephant, clad in shiny blue Speedos, his hands held out ready for an attack. For the first time in his life, Tokiya was absolutely terrified. Fuuko immediately ducked behind Tokiya, clinging to his shoulders for dear life. He held the hand wrapped around him.

"Make one more move and Mi-chan's going to pull your guts out from your nose!" she yelled from her makeshift hiding place.

Fujimaru halted mid-step.

Tokiya raised his eyebrows. "I'll be doing what?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to touch that scumbag. He might actually derive pleasure from it," she whispered vehemently in his ear and then shuddered at her last words. He could feel her chest rumble on his back.

He sighed before giving Fujimaru his coldest glare. "I won't be pulling anything out from your nose as the mere thought of it is sickening, but if you so much as breathe her way, I'll make it hurt." He never really liked the man anyway.

Kuukai laid a hand on the small ball of Fujimaru's shoulder and held it in a painful grip. "Now, now, Fujimaru, we let you come because you promised you wouldn't be bothering Miss Fuuko. And I'm sure you don't want to upset Tokiya-san."

"Damn straight!" Fuuko added from behind Tokiya then gave Kuukai an apologetic look for her interruption.

Fujimaru looked utterly dejected and the way he moped so pathetically almost made Tokiya feel sorry for him. Except he couldn't. Whether or not he liked Fuuko wasn't even an issue, the way he mistreated and disrespected her was just unforgivable. And he really, really did not like the way Fujimaru was looking at her, even now, as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Tokiya pulled Fuuko's arms tighter around his shoulders on impulse. Why was she such a pervert magnet anyway?

Saicho bowed to them. "We have to apologize, yet again, for Fujimaru's behaviour."

"Don't worry, we'll rein him in. He'll be behaving himself," Kuukai assured them, that smile that said he was up to no good never leaving his face.

"He better," Tokiya said menacingly.

Kuukai looked at him with clouded eyes and then chuckled heartily. "Things have certainly changed around here."

Tokiya did not comment, afraid to let anything slip.

Saicho spoke. "We're actually going to get in a late lunch now. We haven't eaten since we left home this morning; if you may please excuse us."

"Of course, Saicho, Kuukai-sama; we'll have more time to catch up later. It was lovely meeting you, Misaro," Yanagi said politely.

Fuuko and Tokiya bid their goodbyes (Fuuko still refusing to emerge from the safety of Tokiya's back) before Saicho, Misaro, Kuukai and Fujimaru went back inside the hotel.

Fuuko finally let go of Tokiya. "Why did they invite him? Do they not have friends?"

"I thought that would've occurred to your when they made you bridesmaid," Tokiya remarked with a snort. She only rolled her eyes because it was sort of true.

"Tokiya-kun, are you going to stay and help us build sand castles?" Yanagi asked.

"I suppose. Kami knows you both need all the help you can get," Tokiya said flippantly.

Fuuko slapped his arm.

"Perfect," Yanagi squealed, "you two stay here and I'll go get more water from the ocean, alright?"

Yanagi half-ran and half-skipped towards the blue waters, two small blue plastic pails in each hand, while Fuuko and Tokiya sat on the white sands once more.

"Where's Ganko?" he asked as he shoveled some sand into a small yellow pail.

"She went to town with Kagerou. They're getting some groceries because we're thinking of having a barbecue one of these days," she explained.

"I see. And Domon and Recca?"

"We're staying at a hotel. Take a guess."

"Mini-bar and pay per view porn?"

Fuuko laughed. "I see you three have gotten close. Planning on joining them?"

Tokiya reddened a bit. "I'd much rather stay here."

She patted his back much like a nursery teacher would after she had given one of her kids a star. "Good, I thought they'd have gotten to you by now."

He snickered. "I still prefer more cerebral activities."

"Like making sand castles?"

"Like making sand castles."

* * *

On Sunday morning, Kagerou, Yanagi, Ganko and Fuuko left right after breakfast with Neon, Miki and Aki (who arrived the previous night) to take care of some matters for the wedding. Tokiya hadn't bothered to listen when they explained the details. They dragged an apprehensive Misora with them, in an attempt to get to know the newcomer better.

Recca, Domon, Tokiya and Saicho opted to explore the caves on the south side of the beach.

It was a pretty uneventful trip except for that one instance that Domon got stung by a jellyfish and the three boys fought over who had to pee on him to relieve the pain. The argument was finally settled when Domon decided to pee on himself and everyone got promptly grossed out. Saicho even barfed and Tokiya did all he can not to follow. They went back to shore with a vow to never speak of this incident again.

The sun had set by the time they got back to the hotel. Tokiya passed by Fuuko's room, two doors away from his and decided to check on her. He knocked gingerly, just in case she was getting an afternoon nap. After a few seconds she answered the door and the musky scent of vanilla assaulted his senses.

His eyes immediately swept over her entirety. She was wearing a short, fitted, low-backed, black dress that tied itself around her neck. The V-shaped neckline flaunted her ample breasts. Her short hair was swept up in a small ponytail and a pair of pearl earrings that he once saw Yanagi wear. The elegance of the silk was offset by the black slip-ons she had on her feet.

"Going somewhere?" he asked after getting over the initial shock.

She blushed prettily. "Annou, well, Raiha invited me to dinner in one of the local seafood places." Somehow there was a tinge of guilt in her voice.

He could feel his chest tighten, as if someone had clamped metal cuffs around his arteries. "Just the two of you?"

She gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

"And you're going out alone with him wearing that? Where'd you get that dress anyway? Seems a little trollop-ish for your taste," he said derisively.

She tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "It was a present from Raiha," she said softly, her eyes not meeting his.

"So he dresses you now?"

"The fabric's really fancy and feels real nice," she said without conviction.

"I'm sure he thought so too." His voice came out in a low rumble that made her shiver.

"Mi-chan, please don't get mad. I can take care of myself."

He huffed before pushing past her to go inside her hotel room. He walked towards the closet and flung it open. He took out a denim jacket that he recognized was hers. He walked back to where she was standing, still rather stunned by his sudden movement, and put the jacket around her. She complied and helped him put it on. He buttoned up the front securely.

"Promise me you'll wear this all night. I won't have you catching pneumonia and dying on me. I don't want to have to explain to your mother why your dead carcass is wearing something so skimpy," he said.

"Promise," she said with a small smile.

He walked out of the room but turned to her one last time without looking at her form before he got through the door. "Just be careful, alright?" And with that he went straight to his room and banged the door.

* * *

Tokiya ate dinner alone in his room. He wasn't feeling particularly social tonight (even less so than usual). He poked his mashed potatoes with his fork to entertain himself; nothing on the telly caught his eye.

He just swallowed his last bite of steak when a demanding knock came through his door.

"Oy, Mikagami, get your ass out here," came Domon's booming voice.

"No."

"Then let our asses in there," Recca suggested.

"Go away."

"Then we're going to have to knock this door down," Domon concluded.

Tokiya immediately opened the door.

"Do you have any idea how much hotel doors cost these days?" he reprimanded.

"I see we just had to appeal to your practical side," Recca answered with a grin. He invited himself inside and Domon followed him.

They both sat on his bed, bouncing a bit as if to test the cushions.

"We saw Fuuko-chan leave with Raiha and figured you'd be up here moping," Domon explained at Tokiya's questioning look.

"I was NOT moping."

"Whatever, moper," Recca mocked.

"That's not even a word," Tokiya answered.

Recca ignored the jibe. "Stop moping, man. Moping is undignified. You don't do undignified, remember?"

Tokiya just grunted. "Was she wearing her jacket?"

Domon and Recca looked to each other with confusion before Mohawk boy said, "Yeah."

"Good."

After a moment's silence Tokiya spoke again. "And what else are you two doing here? Other than planning to ransack my mini-bar as I'm sure you've depleted your supply."

The two grinned knowingly. "See, we've really bonded man. You can read our minds. It's like we're connected," the ninja midget ragged and then continued, "We're here to help you with Plan B."

"I didn't know we had a Plan A," Tokiya said sardonically.

"Plan A was letting you call all the shots. Apparently, Plan A sucked," Domon said as he went over to the mini-bar and began perusing the different liquor bottles.

Recca stood up and sat Tokiya on the bed. "So Plan B will be a little more aggressive. You think you can handle that?"

"I don't need your help," he answered stubbornly.

"You so do. So Domon and I we're thinking--"

"Are you actually capable of such?"

"Shut up, man. She's out there with Raiha doing God knows what and you're stuck in your room with two men," Domon answered with a bonk to his head.

You know things had gone terribly wrong when Domon had a point.

Recca continued his earlier speech. "So we were thinking that we'd lock you in a room together or we'll box Raiha up and ship him off to Indonesia."

"Do you have a plan that doesn't consist of taking people against their will?"

"We never said it was the perfect plan," Domon said as he took the seat beside Tokiya, a bottle of vodka in his hand. Recca took to his other side and the silver-haired bishonen begrudgingly ended up in the middle.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you two helping me?" Tokiya asked.

Recca gave him a soft smile and patted him on the back. "Because believe it or not, Mikagami, we love you man. We want you to be happy."

Domon chimed in, "And Fuuko's our girl, we want the best for her and we believe that's you."

Then Domon's face turned serious, a look so rare that it made Tokiya pay attention. "And we could never forgive him for what he said to her."

"That he wouldn't think twice about killing her if it meant protecting Kurei," Tokiya added solemnly. He remembered Domon tell him in passing and it cemented his absolute dislike for Raiha.

Recca leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs; hands tightly clasped around enough each other, nails digging into skin enough to draw blood. "I don't care why he said it; I don't even care if he's changed his perspective now. Even if he loves her, it would never be enough."

Tokiya placed each hand on their backs and said sincerely, "Thanks, for thinking I'm enough."

Tokiya, Recca and Domon sat in peaceful silence.

"We don't have to hug or anything, right?" the swordsman began.

Recca and Domon immediately answered with unrestrained force. "God, no!"

"Yeah, hugging is for girls," Recca added with a nervous laugh.

"We're men! Let's go drink beer and watch baseball!" Domon started, leaping from the bed as if it was made of hot coals.

Tokiya grinned and silently admitted that he was relieved to have the boys' approval. And even though they were the worst tacticians, they made for great distraction.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: **I am still not satisfied with how I left it but I've been holding this thing back for a while now. And I just had to put Tokiya in board shorts! Bwahahaha! Fuuko has a hella self-control, seriously. And you know Tokiya would've liked the dress if Fuuko was going out with him. Hee. Okay, end shippy self here. Like I said, I'm taking in requests. _**Request an FoR fanfic (any pairing) but you have to give me specific situations, not the whole plot layout but don't just give me random words or sentences and I'll write a 500-1000 word fic.** **I'll take the first six requests that make it to my inbox. You can leave it in a review or pm me or if you like to make things hard for yourself, go to my LJ and leave a comment.**_

I'm starting two new jobs (regular nine to five and a new writing project) in November so my internet time will be cut in quarters, so take advantage of me while I'm still here. And yes, this baby's about to wrap up in 3-4 more chapters. Meeble

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Come Pick Me Up

**Disclaimer: **Owned by someone with a career, unlike moi. Come Pick Me Up is from Ryan Adams.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter just seriously pissed me off. It will not cooperate. I have re-written it several times and took out entire scenes and wrote in new scenes and tweaked things until they looked like Joan Rivers on crack and then the last scene came up and I am happy with it but not really because it wasn't at all planned so I had to skewer the outline I've made... not completely but enough to make my head hurt and smoke enough for my granddaughter to get lung cancer. So for the sake of granddaughter's lungs, I hope you will be very happy with it.

**_Thank you so much to the reviewers:_** **shadows grin** (thank you love, I'll rec more good ToFuu but I'm sort of in a rush right now) **loujane14** (I'm itching to get to that kurei-fuuko request!) **miz** (that was actually my favorite scene to write! I'm glad you liked it!) **mischkaaa** (I'm glad you liked the way I've written their relationship, hope you enjoy this chapter!) **anon** (ahahaha, no genius, just a girl with lots of ideas and free time. And I love it when reviewers point out specifics so thank you! And what mom would not fall in love with Tokiya? And yeah, wish men in real life could be as adorable as their fictional counterparts. Except they're just jackasses most of the time.) **Aoi-chan** (I think Domon and Recca are the bomb. If I were friends with them and er, animated, I'd totally hang out with those two. I'm afraid Tokiya would actually try to cut me or something) **alf05** (aww, I hope you still got in some reviewing! School's very important so it's okay if you delay reading so you could review. But thank you so much and good luck on those quizzies!) **kyusetsuku satsuki** (wibble, you didn't have to wait that long this time around!) **malo** (bwah, I had it in my head that he bought it from Michael Kors and even contemplated writing a scene where Tokiya goes "A dress? Says who?" and Raiha says "Michael Kors" and I totally stole that from Clueless which was like the movie bible of my generation but then I thought it would be too gay and changed my mind, but it would've been effing amusing. And they didn't watch porn in Mi-chan's room, he would be too embarrassed to have that come up in his bill!) **alscye** (working very hard on it darling!) **facadephazzad** (I'm glad you liked how I ended it cause I was so on the fence about it because I thought it was kind of lame and anticlimactic and yeah, I'll shut up now. Thanks so much and hope you enjoy this chapter too!) **yanagi-chyan** (organization is key except I'm a total hypocrite for saying that because I have like an HP WiP I abandoned and never bothered to pick up. It's just that I'm so centered on this fic and I actually have a clear ending in my head and I'm working with an outline that's why it's easier for me to write it and yeah, hee) **Maya Niirachi** (yay for Tokiya love! I like making him say the craziest things, I'm telling you if he were real and he met me, he'd cut me.) **abubi-chan** (I actually do have like a sort of action/adventure WiP in the works but I have to tweak and figure out a clear outline for the plot but its set after the end of the manga and I have been a firm believer that it was stupid for Kurei and Koganei to go back to the past since that would screw up the present, entropy people, entropy, and I have this sort of alternate world in my head now and Recca et. al are fighting to get the world back to the way it is and I just have to write it. I will once this is finished.) OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I'M SUCH A CHATTY LLAMA! THAT IS ONE LONG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTES!

**IN CASE YOU STILL NEED REMINDING THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR READING AND PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO STROKE MY EGO AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter Eight: Come Pick Me Up**

Tokiya was woken up by a loud banging on his door. Or perhaps on his head. He couldn't tell because all he could think of at the moment was the pain everywhere. Did a herd of giraffes trample him last night? There was another persistent bang on the door. He tried to get up but groaned when he realized the pain only got worse when he tried to move.

"I sure hope you guys are decent," a muffled female voice swam to his still buzzed hearing. The door swung open and Fuuko emerged from the other side.

She started cackling like a sadistic banshee at the sight that greeted her. "So this is what they call death by mini-bar."

Tokiya was thankful he was still wearing his pants; at least he thought he was. He cracked one eye open to check the surroundings. He briefly wondered if Guns N' Roses came by last night because his hotel room was trashed. There were empty bottles of alcohol strewn all over the place and two boxes of pizza on the floor, teeth bitten crusts still inside. His sheets were tangled around his legs and his pillows for some reason were flung above the TV cabinet. Recca was lying on his stomach beside him on the bed, dried up drool coming out of his mouth and Domon was splayed half on the settee and half on the floor, his shirt missing.

Fuuko went to kneel beside Domon first and placed her mouth very near his ear before she screamed, "Get up you lousy bastard!"

Domon awoke with a start and fell on the floor flat on his back. "Bitch!"

"Bitch who's saving your collective asses. Get up before Kagerou catches you here. It's almost noon and I had to make up this crappy story that I saw you guys going for an early morning swim and that's why you missed breakfast," she said airily, hands on her waist. She gave him one kick to the shin before terrorizing Recca next.

Fuuko loudly smacked Recca's butt cheek and pulled him up by the arms. "Come on, go to your room and clean up. She's going to figure out sooner or later that I've been covering for you."

Recca, still half dazed, mouthed a, "Mommy, no, five minutes more," before he complied. He and Domon ambled out the room before they could suffer any more injuries. She closed the doors behind them and then jumped on the bed. She lay on her side facing Tokiya, head propped up by one elbow. The scent of vanilla surrounded him once more, this time a faint whiff that cradled his senses.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked, self-consciously opening his mouth as little as possible. He could taste the mix of stale beer and putrid saliva in his tongue and he could just imagine how bad the state of his breath was.

She slapped a keycard to his forehead. "Told the receptionist I was giving my boyfriend a mid-morning surprise."

"Ugh."

"So, surprise boyfriend. Go take a bath, you smell like crap."

"Can't. Head hurts," he grumbled. And dear God did his head hurt. It felt like a family of crickets infested his brain.

She giggled. He heard the tearing of aluminum foil and felt more than saw her fingers on his lips as she coaxed him to open up. She slipped a capsule in and he let the smooth pill glide down his throat.

"Usually I'd have you eat something first but I think you need meds more," she said softly.

"Thanks," he groaned out.

The mattress jiggled as she moved to get up. He felt like vomiting due to motion sickness. He put a hand heavily on her hip and stilled her.

"Don't move, you're making my head hurt more," he explained.

She giggled again.

"What?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Told you I got your back if you ever did anything stupid." She punctuated it with a soft flick to his nose.

He managed a lopsided grin as his eyelids fluttered open heavily. "Remind me to never take drinks from Ishijima again."

"Lightweight," she chided.

He could only whimper in response. He was aching all over. What _did_ he do last night?

"Hangovers are a bitch," she commented.

Tokiya felt her move both hands up to his head. She let her fingers trail over to his temples and made small circular motions with her middle and index fingers.

"That feels good," he sighed happily.

Fuuko continued her ministrations for a couple of minutes, sometimes letting her hands travel to his scalp and pulling his hair in a gentle massage. All Tokiya could do was close his eyes and moan in content.

"You think you can get up now?" she asked him tenderly.

"No, let's just stay here," he mumbled as he shifted to his side and loosely put an arm around her waist. He couldn't help but sniff her a little, she smelled so clean.

Fuuko pushed him lightly away with a chuckle but his arm remained stubbornly around her in a not quite embrace. "Tempting, but no; we're having a barbecue at lunch and Kagerou-san and Yanagi have been preparing all morning so we can't let that go to waste."

He opened his eyes to find her staring up at his face with a wan smile on her lips. Just a small sample of what it would be like to wake up next to her. It would really be a perfect time to just kiss her if only his breath didn't smell like a decaying turkey. He reluctantly let go of her and sat up slowly. His head had calmed down somewhat but the ground still felt like it swayed beneath his feet.

Tokiya was halfway to the bathroom when he heard a mocking snort behind him. "Nice boxers, Mi-chan."

Crap, when did he take his pants off? And why oh why did he have to wear the one with the yellow ducks on it today of all days?

* * *

It was a good thing he decided to take a clean set of clothes with him inside the bathroom as it was apparent she had no plans of leaving soon. When he got out of his bath, he found her bent over the floor a plastic bag in one hand and the other diligently picking up the tiny bottles of alcohol on the floor. 

"There is hotel service for that, you know?" he said.

"I know but this place is a pigsty and I can't stand it. Plus, I don't want the hotel staff thinking my pretend boyfriend is a drunken pig who can't clean up after himself," she said matter-of-factly.

He went to his closet to get a fresh pair of socks and his trainers and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on. He noticed that she had retrieved the pillows from the top of the TV cabinet and made the bed as well. "Never took you to be the neat type."

She deposited the plastic bag, now filled with the trash on his floor, inside the garbage can by the door before she sat beside him. "Are you kidding? My mother is the ultimate neat freak, she trained me hard. I've developed a complex wherein I think that if I don't pick up dirt, Kami is going to strike me with lightning and a kitten explodes."

He snorted. "Your mother has interesting disciplinary tactics."

"The woman puts the fear of God in you," she said through puckered lips.

He just shook his head in amusement as he leaned down to tie his shoelaces. She was quiet beside him, just staring at his feet as she drummed her fingernails on his mattress. There was still that thing over their heads. And he never did like teetering around matters.

"What time did you get back last night?" he asked casually.

"Around one," she said, suddenly interested in her nail beds.

"That's kind of late."

She sighed loudly. "Oh, well, the place was kind of out of the way so the trip to and fro took up most of our time."

Tokiya kept doing and undoing the knots of his trainers. He couldn't bear looking at her, just in case she had that glow, you know, the one they say girls had when they're in love or some stupid shit like that. "Did he…try anything?"

"If you're asking if he kissed me or if we ended up shagging on a secluded beach strip then it would be no on both accounts; I'm not the kind of girl who gives it up in exchange for lobster," she said shrilly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know I don't think of you that way, but…did you want him to? Kiss you I mean, not the shagging part."

"I don't know," she answered quickly, as if she had anticipated the question.

He sat up straight and looked intently at her. "You have to know. You have to make a decision eventually," he said heavily.

"I can't make a decision if things aren't clear," she said looking at him pointedly.

Tokiya found himself unable to answer. He wasn't sure what precisely they were talking about.

She shook her head when he didn't come up with a reply after a minute and looked absolutely pissed off. "Let's just not talk about this; we always end up fighting whenever we talk about him. And I just want to have fun today, with you, barbecues are supposed to be fun."

"Yeah, fun."

Fuuko glanced at him once more, almost passively, and then suddenly lunged at him. He fell back on the bed, her arms around his neck, head tucked in the juncture of his neck and shoulder and her knees on either side of his thighs. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, returning her embrace. He could feel the back of his shirt getting damp. Oh dear lord, she was crying. What did he do now?

"Kirisawa, what's the matter?" he asked, spitting out some of her hair that got into his mouth.

"You're going away to college in a couple of months and I'll just miss you so much, Mi-chan," she said and he could feel her sniffing next to his ear.

"It's not like I'm going away forever. I'll call and visit and such," he said tentatively. He awkwardly rubbed her back. He thought it was the kind of thing you did when people cried, not that he had firsthand knowledge if it was effective, since he hadn't really been around crying people a lot. Or just people for that matter.

"But it'll be different, I won't see you everyday and then you'll make new friends and forget all about me," she talked directly into his skin, hiccupping breaths warming his nape.

He had the gall to snort. "You know it would take an Armageddon for me to get close to anyone. And I doubt we'll have another one of those in the near future. Besides, I'll never meet a more interesting primate than you." He ran his hand through her hair once just to see what it felt like. And it felt like…hair, really. Pretty soft hair, so he knew she conditions.

He could hear her sobs subside in a matter of seconds. She got off him and sat on the bed once more. She wiped away the tears on her face with the back of her hands and with a small voice said, "I'm sorry about that."

Well, he wasn't. He sat up next to her. "It's perfectly fine," he said and then added with a smirk, "Feel free to jump me anytime."

She smiled wryly. "That's so generous of you."

"You know me, always thinking of others before myself."

"I'll miss your smart ass."

"I'll miss your unpredictable mood changes."

She punched his arm. "Jerk."

He winced in pain. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

Fuuko emitted that boisterous laugh he knew so well but it still fascinates him that he could be ever the reason for it. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the bed. "Come on, Mi-chan, can't stay here all day. They'll be looking for us."

And how could he say no to her when she was looking at him as if he had just made her the happiest woman in the world.

* * *

Tokiya sat on a blue and white beach chair, feet firmly planted on the floor, elbows on knees and hands clasped in front of him, concealing lips set in a thin line. This was his favorite pastime, observing people at their most vulnerable state. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't do this because he thought he was above everyone else, it was only because he liked watching people when they're unaware of it. It was beautiful, really, like a moving portrait. He found that Kagerou, while strong and fierce became soft and doting when it came to Recca. Saicho, with his mellifluous voice and lackadaisical attitude was capable of a rather fiery and yearning gaze when Misaro was around. Domon had the least pretension of all of them. What you see was what you got and Tokiya thought this was his most admirable point. Fujimaru was as lascivious as always, probably even more because there was intent in his look as if he was concocting something evil. He'd been staring at Fuuko's ass for almost half an hour now. He would be sorry for it later, Tokiya promised himself. Fuuko had been slaving over the blazing grill for the past twenty minutes and she had a fresh sheen of sweat on her forehead that made her face shine like freshly polished leather. Tokiya liked that look on her. 

Fuuko grabbed a blue ceramic plate from the picnic table beside her as she expertly handled a stainless steel thong and began filling the plate with assorted pieces of meat and some tomatoes that were grilling as well. She walked towards his direction and sat on the stool next to him.

"The butcher said that briskets that were dry aged for a certain period of time would give it a definitive texture and elevates the taste and aroma of the beef," she said to him.

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about?"

"No but these are like little bites of heaven," she said with a grin.

She picked up a cut up piece of slightly charred beef in her dainty fingers and held it next to his mouth. He opened up his lips and took the bite she offered, purposefully enclosing it around her fingers as he let his tongue swiftly glide on her skin, relishing the remnants of barbecue sauce mixed with her own essence. She jerked her hand back as if she had been electrocuted, a small blush rising up her cheeks.

"Little bites of heaven indeed," he said huskily.

"Yeah," she breathed swallowing heavily.

Her eyes were in half mast, as her little teeth worried her lower lip. He found himself falling forward as if an invisible force was teasingly pulling him, so close, so close…

"Tokiya-kun!"

They both jumped back at the unwelcome call. He was going to kill whoever that bastard with a horrible timing was.

"Tokiya-kun, will you teach me how to fly this kite? Fuuko-neechan got it for me at the marketplace yesterday and she said you'd know how to fly it since you know everything!"

Great, he can't very well kill Ganko. And he couldn't get mad at her either when she looked so adorable in her pink overalls and her blonde hair held up in pigtails.

"Of course, pet, I could never say no to you," he said in a gentle tone he reserved just for the little girl.

Ganko clapped her tiny hands in glee. She grabbed his hand with her little ones and dragged him towards the beach.

"Kirisawa, you coming?" he called back to Fuuko, trying to slow down the little girl at the same time.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll just help Yanagi out with, um, stuff. I'll see you later," she stumbled on her words. He smirked when she tripped on the stool as she turned around. At least he wasn't the only one getting weak-kneed.

* * *

Tokiya was really beginning to resent this wedding. After finally getting the kite off the ground, he found out that Fuuko had left, yet again, for the towns. She and Yanagi were going to pick up their dresses and apparently were going to be very busy planning a bridal shower with the maids of honor, Miki and Aki (Neon could not choose between the two). 

He found himself in the company of the Hokage men, plus Mr. Hanabishi and Saicho who was looking rather surly since the girls whisked off his girlfriend once more. They decided to check out the hotel karaoke bar and the indulgent Mr. Hanabishi ordered sake for everyone. The bright neon lights weren't helping him stay sober.

An increasingly inebriated Domon clapped a strong hand on Tokiya's back. "Good move, jackass, trying to make out with Fuuko-chan in front of everyone!"

Tokiya's eyes widened. "You saw that?"

"Everyone this side of the island saw that. Heck, everyone in Tokyo saw that," Recca confirmed.

Tokiya just rubbed his nape sheepishly. "Yeah, well, so what."

Saicho had a confused look on his face. "Ne? I don't understand, I thought it was Domon-san who liked Fuuko-chan?"

Domon grinned proudly at him. "Nah, I broke it off with her ages ago."

That's brand new information. "You broke it off with her? I was always under the impression that she broke it off with you," Tokiya said doubtfully.

"No, man, I broke it off with her. So technically, you're going after my leftovers," he jibed.

Tokiya hit him over the back of his head. "Never call her that."

Domon groveled, "Sheesh, I was kidding. The thing is, she would've stayed in the relationship just to be nice. I think she felt kind of guilty that I've been sniffing her butt since we were thirteen and she could never return my feelings. I knew there was nothing there. So I thought for once I'd be the bigger man and let her go. It was the smartest move I've ever made. She would've never been really happy with me and it was so much easier getting over her after finally admitting that."

Tokiya sipped his sake quietly and absorbed Domon's words. The drink stung his throat and he could feel it corroding the blood in his head. Was she just being nice to him? Maybe she really was in love with Raiha and he was being selfish in his attempts to keep them from being together. But God, he wanted her. He wanted her to be happy…with him and not Raiha. And it was selfish and childish but it was the truth and he couldn't help how he felt. He crushed his head in his palms, thinking made his head hurt.

* * *

He left the bar at around eleven. He did make a vow to never get drunk again. And watching Domon and Recca doing a Bon Jovi and Poison medley wasn't really his idea of entertainment. He ended up on the beach, lying on his back, shirt unbuttoned and shoes off. The stars shone like clear cut diamonds sewn on black silk. It never looked like this when he was in the city. Maybe because the pollution wasn't as bad or maybe because he was at a stage in his life when he could appreciate the more beautiful things in life; either way, he decided he quite liked gazing at the stars. 

He heard a pair of feet padding towards him but he made no move. He knew there was no threat the instant he smelled vanilla.

"Am I going to have to take care of you in the morning?" Fuuko said as she took a seat beside his form.

"I didn't even finish one shot, so that would be a no," he answered, "When did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago; Recca told me you went back to your room so when I didn't find you there I sort of got worried," she said sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." He motioned for her to come lie on the sand beside him. "Watch the starts, they're kind of amazing."

She gave out a laugh before complying with his request. There was a foot of space between them but the hair on his arms still stood on end.

"They are kind of amazing," she said wistfully.

He turned to look at her and she was looking straight up at the sky. She was still wearing the tank top and shorts she wore when she came to his room that morning.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked and without waiting for an answer added, "Come here."

She scooted over gingerly and laid her head on his extended arm. She shifted sideways and swung her arm over his stomach, the other fisted against her cheek. He rubbed her exposed skin with his hands, trying to get her warm. Instead he felt himself starting to burn.

"I learned something about you today," he whispered, naughty smirk playing on his lips.

She raised one eyebrow in askance.

"You never told me Ishijima dumped you," he teased.

"I didn't think it was important," she answered.

"Getting dumped by Ishijima, you can't get lower than that," he ribbed.

She pinched his sides. "You're such an insufferable git."

He only snorted and pulled her hand in his, practically dragging her entirety across him. Her touch was starting to tickle. And he was not supposed to be ticklish…or found out to be anyway. She ended up splayed across his chest, her legs tangled with his. She pushed herself up on her hands near his ears.

"Hey," she said suddenly, one hand running across his jaw, "I never noticed you had stubbles."

"I have quite an ability to grow hair," he deadpanned.

She smiled as she leaned down and tangled her fingers across said hair. "You're really rather beautiful, Mi-chan."

"Do me a favor, Kirisawa."

"Hm?"

"Never call me beautiful again."

And in one swift move, he pulled her head down to his and kissed her.

He kissed girls before. Once when he was eight and this girl in a Care Bears t-shirt in the playground practically forced herself on him while he was waiting for his turn on the see-saw. Another time when he was fifteen and he was testing out if he could just have fun with girls and he found a pretty brunette who liked reading Bronte and Austen and they fooled around quite a bit but then she asked him to have dinner with her parents. The last time, during the UBS, a fangirl, possibly a Zodiac girl, accosted him in the hallway and pulled him inside a broom closet and he thought 'what the heck?' and just let it happen. He remembered thinking it was nice.

But Kami, it was nothing like this; like his entire body and not just his mouth was kissing her, like he wanted to freeze and at the same time burn, like his toes were curling, never more aware of the blood running through them, like he would crumble into pieces if she decided to let go. And his head ran a mantra, trying to reach her without words, just with every touch of his lips, _please, please, please don't push me away…_

And he almost cried when her lips started moving against his, her mouth nervously nipping at his aggressive ones. He barely registered flipping them over and she landed beneath him, one knee raised, the other trapped beneath his own, her head cradled in one hand as the other flittered over the exposed skin of her thigh. He ran his tongue shyly on her lower lip in askance and he deepened the kiss as soon as she opened up for him. He ran his tongue once over the roof of her mouth before searching out that pink muscle and coaxed it into a dance as he swallowed her moans whole. He briefly wondered if she could taste the sake in his mouth but all thoughts of such flew out of his head when her hands made its way around his neck as she pushed his tongue back into his mouth, hers following shortly. The girl never could just relinquish control.

The need for air finally overwhelmed them and Tokiya slowly pulled away as they both caught their breaths. He spied a look at her face. She looked thoroughly kissed; her hair was mussed, her lips were puckered in a natural red gloss and cheeks blushed scarlet. He smirked; he made her that way.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" he let out huskily.

She blushed even harder, if possible. "You."

He let out a chuckle, something primal in him rejoicing at the knowledge that she remained untouched until now, before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mi-chan," she whispered, "I'm scared."

He furrowed his brows in askance as he brushed her sweat laden fringe away from her face.

"Of this." She motioned her hand first to him and then to her.

He laid his forehead on hers. "I'm scared too."

"Good then, we can be scared together." She smiled up at him.

He only mouthed an indiscernible 'yeah' before dipping his head and taking over her mouth once more. By the time morning rolled around he was addicted to her taste, an addiction he wished he would never be cured of.

**_To be continued..._**

**A/N:** They seriously were not supposed to kiss in this chapter, it was supposed to be so much later on but Tokiya was getting impatient with me and I had this dream where he threatened to steal all my shoes if I don't get my act together (and yo, I love him but I always found it so weird when he cut Yanagi's hair in the manga, I mean normal people don't do that shit. But then again normal people don't dream about animated characters stealing their shoes so what do I know, right?) and this just flowed organically and I really hope you enjoyed the way I wrote that part. If you want the alternate ending of this chapter (wherein Tokiya actually gets drunk and says a lot of stupid things) then pm me your email and I'll send it to you. Unless I decide I actually completely hate the alternate and not send it to you.

Next Chapter: Raiha/Tokiya spontaneous dance off! Though, not really.

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	9. Everlong

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Chapter title "Everlong" is by the Foo Fighters.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long delay, but real life sort of took over. If it were up to me I'd just stay at home and write fanfic, but the thing is I have bills. Bleargh. This chapter is like some sort of filler chapter because nothing important happens, well except for this one scene and this other scene. And yeah. Also, it is REALLY fluffy. I think. Or maybe kind of hot fluffy since it's not really sugary sweet but lots of like fluffy things happen. I had a sudden attack of the eighties bug so when I think of this I think it's very 80s. I've been listening to everything from Bananarama to the Bangles to Madonna and if I were to be honest 'Everlong' is not the soundtrack to this chapter, it's actually 'I Think We're Alone Now' by Tiffany but that is so not cool. Also, MS Word spelling and grammar check is an idiot. Seriously kiddies, don't trust it, it's an idiot!

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:_** **yanagi-chyan** (that is Tokiya's one embarrassing underwear! All men own one!) **Teishya** (ack, I hope you still got in some studying? Thank you for your kind review!) **miz** (I love writing steam) **Lei** (Hi love! Not sure if you got my email but I sent alternate to you. If you didn't get it email me directly at miafiz at gmail dot com. I'm glad you liked the chapter!) **mikaro/anon the multiple reviewer** (hee, I don't mind multiple reviewing, tis nice to know that the effort is appreciated. Hope you received the email I sent, about the alternate, if not just email me again) **Maya Niirachi** (squealing like a deranged schoolgirl is my favourite pastime) **alf05** (Thanks! Glad schooling is still okay) **abubi-chan** (let's hope this chapter is better? Hee, enjoy!) **loujane14** (Aw man, wouldn't we all want someone beautiful to sweep us off our feet, and I just didn't think he'd be the type to say mushy things, if he ever says anything, it'll be like, factual and not pretty but kind of blunt and highly unromantic. But I like that, I don't like mushy dialogue. Also, did you get the email?) **malo** (already emailed you, so thanks!) **Atenista** (Oh wow, thanks. Um, are you really Atenean? Because if you are, I'll have to gloat, am a growling tiger, hehehe, joke. Otherwise, thank you, am so flattered by your words; I took your reviewing virginity! Hee! Hope this chapter is worth your wait.) **kyrene sidheg** (I love the boys too) **mischkaaa** (I am all about the moments babe :D) **obsessed dreamer** (She was dangling beef! She was asking for it! Hee! Well, I put those sexual overtones there, hehe. Blue baby, pink clashes with his hair) **Shenhui** (thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!) **Somnus** (thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapters. And was really blushing like a pig in heat with your kind words. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too! And I'll settle for evil overlord instead of master, hee!) **cLoTiHeArT** (Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!) **MoonlitInuko** (yay indeed! I loved writing them being all sweet and kissy) **rhapsodizing riyoko** (I have like this extended email to you already and I was going to answer your previous email and I will eventually and thanks and enjoy this chapter!) **aite** (I'm sending you the alternate now love. Thank you for your review! And the 'work of art' comment had my ears wiggling.) **façadephazzad** (actually, more of, I'm really into my shoes. He wanted to kiss her; I couldn't stop him, hehe!)

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR READING AND PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter Nine: Everlong**

Tokiya found Fuuko sitting alone at a long table inside the hotel's diner. There were still some used plates that were yet to be cleaned up by the hotel staff. It would seem that her breakfast companions had already left. Something told Tokiya that she had been waiting for him to show up.

"Good morning," Tokiya said as he took the chair next to Fuuko. Her hair was dry and he knew she didn't own a hair dryer and probably didn't know how to operate one so he could only conclude that she'd been awake for a while.

"Good morning," she said shyly as she handed him a plate. He helped himself to some pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"How's your day so far?" he asked. He was glad that everyone else had gone because he doubted the matching grins on their faces would be too difficult to miss.

"Well, Recca almost threw up on me when I found him passed out outside my door this morning; evidently he didn't make it to his room last night. So I had to carry his arse back to his room but thankfully I didn't have to bathe him. Then I checked on Domon and surprisingly enough he made it to his bed, one less idiot for me to worry about. Such is the life of a den mother. And how was your day?" she finished with a satisfactory grin.

He swallowed the pancake in his mouth before answering. "Not so good, actually."

"Not so good?" she repeated with a frown.

Tokiya nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Really not good, see, when I woke up this morning, my mouth's all sore."

Fuuko's left eyebrow quirked suspiciously as she tried to suppress a grin. "Really?"

He continued to feign innocence. "Yes, really. And then I remembered why, and correct me if I'm mistaken, an impossibility in itself, but I believe that it was your entire fault."

"My fault?" she returned with mock incredulity.

"Well, yes, my mouth isn't quite used to such rigorous exercise and it took all my energy to keep up with you," he said as he swiveled his body sideways and leaned in closer to her.

"And how can I make--"

Her words were muffled as he pressed his open mouth against hers and immediately took advantage of her parted lips as he boldly slipped his tongue in. He could still taste the maple syrup in her mouth and that unique sweetness that was just hers.

"There, all better," he breathed as they pulled away reluctantly.

She whimpered slightly as she said, "Eh, Mi-chan, now it's my mouth that's all sore."

Tokiya grinned impishly. "Well, I know just the cure for that."

He kissed her, this time just slowly gliding his lips along her pliant ones as if he was trying to memorize every dip and curve, touching so softly that it tingled. He had discovered sometime last night that she liked to be kissed and would often just let him set the pace.

"Hem-hem."

Fuuko jumped from his arms as if she was a thirteen year old who had just been caught by her schoolmates in the training bra section of the department store, while Tokiya searched for the source of the interruption with annoyance. He didn't have to search long. Recca and Domon stood behind them with knowing grins.

"Oh please, don't stop on our account," Recca started as he took a seat across them at the table.

Domon took the chair beside him. "Yeah, we were just beginning to enjoy the show."

Tokiya threw an icy glare at the despicable voyeurs.

Fuuko looked from Tokiya to her two childhood friends, bewilderment impressed on her delicate face. "You two don't seem all that upset or surprised about this."

"Why would we be surprised?" Recca asked unflappably.

Fuuko's mouth gaped in disbelief. "Because I'm still surprised about this!" she said, her pitch rising.

Domon chimed in while miming adjusting imaginary spectacles on his nose with his best impression of a shrink, "But why would we be upset about this?"

She stared at him as if he was from another planet. "Because you're you! You got upset when I hung a poster of Bart Simpson on my wall! Unless of course…" She stood up suddenly, slamming her hands on the table as her chair toppled backwards. Tokiya could see several light bulbs going off in her head.

"You've been telling them things!" Fuuko screamed with horror at Tokiya as she pointed a deadly finger at him.

He could only hold up his hands, palms up, in defense. But her anger quickly shifted.

"I can't believe you three were talking about me behind my back! That's not how things worked, the three of us talked about him behind his back!" She bopped Tokiya on the head for emphasis.

"Hey!"

"Shut it! This doesn't involve you!"

Tokiya would've really liked to counter that point but knew it was wiser to stay mum. And what would he be if not wise?

"You got kicked out of the circle when you started acting all girly!" Recca taunted her and stuck his tongue out for effect.

"Who you calling a girl, retard?" she returned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and your boy kissing lips, girly! Why don't you ask your Mi-chan to defend your honor, girly!" the ninja jeered.

"That wouldn't be necessary. You both know I can kick both your asses to Abu Dhabi and back!" she retorted and pushed her sleeves up, making them bunch up at her shoulders, to signal that she had every plan of doing exactly that.

"Aren't you being a bit childish about this, Fuuko-chan?" Domon asked; his words barely audible as it made its way through the pancakes stuffed in his mouth.

She huffed. "Well, I'm rubber and you're glue!"

Tokiya decided to continue eating breakfast as the three continued their spout. He normally found it annoying when they went down this spiral of stupidity. But today, he was just glad to find out that she was still the same girl. And that it didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat at the mere nearness of her.

* * *

It was a gruesome battle. Tokiya would like to say that he put up a good fight, but the fact of the matter was he was basically clobbered. No, clobbered was too kind a word, they killed him and then after he died they ran him over with a tractor and then fed his broken remnants to hamsters, not even wild jungle creatures, just ordinary house pests. Pathetic indeed.

"That's ten for ten Mi-bou," Domon pronounced with a toothy grin.

"I hate this game," Tokiya answered sullenly. He couldn't believe that he'd be so bad at this. He was supposed to be a genius and he just couldn't figure out how Domon made all those moves. He groaned, who cares? Fight Night was a stupid game.

"Pay up, bitch," Mohawk boy said.

"There isn't money involved!" he retaliated.

"It's in the fine print," the other boy explained.

"There's no contract!" he returned. They were such infuriating charlatans. The three of them would do anything to get free food.

After breakfast, Tokiya, Recca, Domon and Fuuko retreated back to Domon's room where he was able to stash away his PlayStation. Tokiya and Domon sat on the floor, backs leaning on the bed, while Recca and Fuuko lay on their stomachs on the bed.

Fuuko let her head dangle from the edge of the mattress so she could get nearer Tokiya.

"You really suck at this game," she said haughtily as she chewed some cashew nuts in her gums.

Tokiya haphazardly flung the controller away from him. "It's just child's play. I could challenge you to far more cerebral games and you would all lose to me."

"Whatever cerebral boy, you're still paying for pizza," Recca said as he reached over Domon to grab the abandoned controller.

"Says who?" Tokiya asked, feeling particularly juvenile. Juvenile was contagious, he discovered.

Recca sighed impatiently as if he was trying to teach Tokiya why one plus one equals two. "Dude, this is the circle, there are rules in the circle. Rule number twenty-eight, the one who loses the most games of Fight Night pays for pizza."

Tokiya turned to the least morally corrupted member of the circle. "Is that true, Kirisawa?"

Fuuko shrugged and studied her nails. "Yeah, sure."

He could tell she was lying through her teeth but God help him, he even found her unscrupulous nature adorable. "Fine, go call for it gorilla."

Domon scrambled off his position on the floor and immediately reached for the phone on his night stand.

Fuuko squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Thank you, Mi-chan!" She used her hand to tilt his head sideways and Tokiya prepared himself for thank you kiss.

Recca yanked her by the hair before their lips could even graze each others'.

"Rule number twenty-nine, there is no kissing in the circle! The circle is sacred!" the raven haired boy yelled at her.

Fuuko struggled to free her hair from Recca's painful grip. "You just made that rule up! Who died and made you a fascist pig?"

The flame caster trapped her in a headlock. "Don't try me wind brat, one call to my Hime and she'll find out where you've been hiding!"

Fuuko stretched her leg out and kicked Recca in the head, knocking him out of the bed. She sat up, rump on her calves and narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

Domon, after finishing the pizza delivery order, resumed his place beside Tokiya and asked Fuuko, "Is this bridal shower thing really that bad?"

"It's a nightmare," she said in all seriousness.

"How bad is it?" Tokiya asked with a bit of concern.

"Yanagi belting out 'Love is a Battlefield,'" she replied solemnly and bit her lip as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

Recca popped up like a stoned jack in the box from the floor and gasped dramatically with the added touch of his lower lip quivering. "That's terrible!"

She placed a hand over her mouth as she blinked back the tears threatening to fall. This circle was insane.

There was dainty knock to the door and the four of them stilled; Tokiya with his arms crossed, Domon's fingers locked in the jab uppercut jab cheat code on the controller, Fuuko with a fist in her mouth and Recca with one leg slumped on the bed as he tried to climb back up.

"Wow, they really meant it when they said they delivered pizzas in a flash," Domon whispered.

"Domon-kun, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if Fuuko-chan was with you?" Yanagi's meek voice permeated through the door.

Fuuko waved her hands frantically and soundlessly mouthed to Domon 'No.' He looked as if he was stuck between a rock and an angry wind-wielding Amazonian princess.

"I can't tell a lie!" he croaked out, "She's in here Yanagi-san!"

Obviously Tokiya picked the wrong least morally corrupted member of the circle. He should've learned by now to never underestimate a sweet face.

Fuuko dropped her head on the crook of Tokiya's neck in absolute loss. She sighed in resignation before straightening up. She schooled her face to a painfully joyous grin and opened the door.

"Fuuko-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on, we still have a lot of errands to run for tomorrow's bridal shower for Neon-sama," Yanagi squealed as she took Fuuko's hand and dragged her out the door.

Fuuko turned towards the boys, mimicked slicing her neck with a well-manicured finger and pointed at Domon. He could only cower in return.

Recca whistled innocently. "I'll say nice things about you at your funeral man. Like how strapping you are and shit."

* * *

The azure waters had halfway engulfed the flickering sun by the time Fuuko, Yanagi, Kagerou and Ganko returned to the hotel. Recca, Domon and Tokiya were coming down from Domon's floor to meet them for an afternoon snack. The women of Hokage discovered a shop just down the road that sold authentic Italian gelato and they invited the boys to come with.

The all too familiar ding of the elevator signaled that they were at the lobby floor. As the metal doors of the lift opened, a scene that made the ensui master's eyes twitch was revealed to him. He only saw Fuuko first, with her back facing him but there was no mistaking that purple hair and the hips that flared all too gracefully, uncharacteristic of her general boyish demeanor. He noticed that she had changed to a prim yellow sundress, the kind that mothers would buy for their twelve year old daughters. But what made him catch his breath was the person she was speaking with; Raiha wearing a slight variation of his regular clothes, a soft smile on his face as he looked at her as if she were a precious family heirloom he wanted to lock in his heart.

Recca and Domon either did not seem to notice or was at a loss themselves on how to handle the situation and walked straight towards the rest of the women. Tokiya hesitated in his step, not quite sure if he should approach them. But Raiha eliminated the choice for him as the former assassin called to him.

"Mikagami-san, good thing I ran into you," Raiha greeted.

Tokiya noticed Fuuko's shoulder stiffen at the mention of his name. He dragged heavy limbs over to where they stood. He looked at her peripherally and saw again that guilty look in her face. Did she feel compelled to not talk to Raiha because of him? Or is it because she still felt something for the master of the Raijin? He felt that clench in his heart, a blunt pain, a wound with no blood.

"Raiha-sama, is there something you need from me?" Tokiya addressed him cordially. They weren't friends; all he needed to be was civil.

"Yes, I have prepared a bachelor's party for Joker-san. I was hoping you, Recca and Domon could come," he answered.

Tokiya shrugged and said with little enthusiasm, "Yes, I suppose we could. When and where?"

"At Function Hall A, tonight, around seven; but you can come at a later time. It probably won't last too long, Neon-san is adamant that we don't keep her fiancée for too long," Raiha said.

Tokiya just nodded. He found it difficult to articulate himself in front of people he didn't particularly care for but felt obliged to be polite to. An awkward veil of silence fell amidst them as Fuuko fiddled with the bead patterns on the skirt of her dress.

Raiha elicited a fake cough. "Well, I must get going. I'll be expecting you later Mikagami-san. Fuuko, take care." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before heading to the lift.

"Was that all he needed?" Tokiya asked, facing Fuuko who was still pre-occupied with the small yellow beads sewn into her dress.

"Well, yeah, that…"

"And?"

"He was just wondering if I was doing anything later tonight," she said in a small voice.

"What did you tell him?" his temper belying his suave tone.

"I said I might be…" She looked up at him from beneath the curtain of her eyelashes and let her tongue linger as if trying to lead him somewhere.

"Might be?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Am I doing anything tonight, Mi-chan?" she asked, once more with her head down and once more entranced by the beads on her skirt.

"Of course, we're going night swimming," he said nonchalantly, as if they had planned it all along.

She bit her lip as if stifling a girlish instinct. "I can't believe I forgot."

Fuuko linked her arm with his as they joined the rest of Hokage. And he wondered if things were always going to be this easy, but he noted how she would get this far-off look in her face whenever she thought no one could see her and he would get a corresponding squeeze in his heart.

* * *

Tokiya wasn't quite sure how to act around her with everyone around. It was of course different with just Recca and Domon, after all they knew what was going on and Fuuko, for all her talk of Yanagi being her best friend, would always be more comfortable around the boys. It wasn't as if they were trying to hide anything but he wasn't about to make out with her in front of everyone, he doubted she'd be too appreciative of that. So he settled with sitting beside her, a few lingering touches on her shoulder, sometimes resting a hand on her knee under the table and she would just smile surreptitiously and scoop a spoonful of pistachio flavored gelato from her bowl and feed it to him with a promise that it tastes much better than his sugar free confectionary.

Of course Domon and Recca paid no heed to their antics; they'd already caught him with his tongue down her throat so this was nothing. He didn't mind the quizzical looks and sly smiles coming from Yanagi and Kagerou, he would rather they come up with their own conclusions and just leave him out of actually saying anything out loud. They could pester Fuuko for information later, when he wasn't around. And Ganko, well, she couldn't care less.

"Is this new?" Tokiya asked her as his index finger traced the thin strap of her dress and tickled the skin on her back.

She licked her lips free of gelato and nodded. "My mom bought it for me; she said she thought it was a very beach-y dress."

He leaned in closer, her profile blocking his face from everyone's view and whispered near her, lips ghosting over the outer shell of her ear, "It looks nice on you."

She rolled her eyes playfully and brought another spoonful of gelato to his mouth.

* * *

"There better be strippers at this thing," Domon said almost threateningly, as if he would launch an attack if the situation presented itself otherwise.

Tokiya, Recca and Domon walked along the wallpapered corridor that led to Function Hall A. Mr. Hanabishi would be following later with Kuukai. It was only seven o' clock but Tokiya wasn't about to follow any rules about being fashionably late especially since he had an engagement with Fuuko later that night. He figured, the sooner they came, the sooner they could leave.

"Of course there are going to be strippers! Isn't that what bachelor parties are all about? Naked girls?" Recca assured his dimwitted friend.

Tokiya gave them a condescending stare down. "I doubt Raiha would be the type to hire strippers even if it's for a bachelor's party."

Recca mused on this and said, "Damn it, you're right. He probably wouldn't allow underage drinking either."

The silver-haired boy shrugged. He didn't mind this little detail at all. "They'd probably feed us cake and virgin pina colladas." That doesn't mean he didn't enjoy their pain.

Domon cracked his knuckles. "The cake better be good."

They entered the hall and just as he expected, it was all white linen, round dinner tables and a buffet table with an innocent looking bowl of punch at the end.

"Glad you three could make it!" Raiha met them by the door. "May I interest you in some marzipan tarts?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Recca spurted inelegantly.

Seems someone shared his sentiment. "Raiha, you fucking virgin, we're not ladies who lunch."

The rebuke came from the groom to be who just joined them. Tokiya still could not get used to the idea of the merciless Uruha in casual clothing and sans the metal mask. He was so ordinary, and Tokiya once upon a time never thought any of them would ever enjoy the luxuries of being ordinary. He was a good-looking man though, something one could tell with just a glimpse of his aristocratic chin. He nodded at the three in greeting.

"I'm sorry Joker, I was under strict orders from your future wife that she will have my neck if anyone shows up in a thong," Raiha answered good-naturedly.

"And what the hell do you expect us to do? Exchange pie recipes?" Joker retorted with that perennial grin on his face.

"Well, I have arranged for some entertainment. A group of very nice looking female quintet will sing for us later."

"Yeah!"

"They'll be fully clothed and you are not allowed to touch them."

"Damn it!"

Recca wasn't going to stand for this either, it seemed. "Where's the keg?"

Joker clapped his hand together. "If there aren't going to be any boobies, there at least has to be beer."

Raiha hunched his shoulders as if the inanity had beaten him down and pointed towards the buffet table. "It's behind the table."

Domon, Recca and Joker all bounded towards the beer treasure and left Raiha and Tokiya by themselves.

Well, this was awkward. The two sat at an unoccupied dinner table.

"How's Fuuko-san?" Raiha said to fill the gap between them.

"She's fine," he answered curtly. Couldn't he have asked about the weather?

"I've noticed you two have been a lot closer than before," he said, a tentative jump in his voice.

Tokiya only nodded.

Raiha continued cautiously as if he was treading a quagmire, "Is there something about me that you do not like, Mikagami-san?"

Tokiya gave him a sideward glance and said, "You've hurt her, before. She thought she meant a lot to you. She never talks about it, but I know it hurt her when you said…"

"I know what I said," he cut him off.

"Then I guess you know why I'm not too pleased with you."

Raiha took a deep breath and seemed to think twice before speaking, and even when he said the words he sounded as if he still wasn't sure if he should. "If I told you, that I regret that, that now, she's the only one I'm loyal to, would you let her be?"

And Tokiya wanted to hurt him, scream at him that what he meant was that she was only number one by default, because Kurei was no longer around, but he held his tongue, he didn't know Raiha completely and he knew better than to judge people with mere words. Instead he said simply, "That's the difference between you and me; I would never give her up."

Raiha gave him a curious look before his lips curled up almost triumphantly. "I thought I was just imagining it, but it seems my instincts were correct, we have fallen for the same girl. Who would've thought?"

Tokiya smirked; the situation was kind of absurd. "Who indeed?"

At that moment, Recca and Domon in their obstreperous glory came bounding to their table beer-filled mugs in their hands with Joker following their heels (apparently after having stolen an entire tray of oysters from the buffet table). Tokiya had never been more thankful of the two.

* * *

Tokiya left the party at around eight-fifteen since he promised to pick Fuuko up at eight-thirty. All he needed was fifteen minutes to change into his swimming gear. He meant it when he said they were going night swimming. Once he got to his room he put on his black board shorts, a white T-shirt and Birkenstocks. He grabbed the hotel laundry service bag and placed an extra shirt and a beach towel inside.

At exactly eight-thirty he knocked on Fuuko's door. She answered the door in her pristine white bathing suit, a blue sarong wrapped around her waist and her phone glued to her ear.

"Yes mom, we're doing fine… Ganko's sleeping at Kagerou-sama's room tonight so you can't talk to her…Mom, I can't bother them now, they might be in bed…Uh-huh, yeah Mi-chan's still alive too…Ma, it's a freaking beach resort not a battle dome," she said to the mouth piece. She motioned for him to come in.

He closed the door behind him. She was standing with her back to him as she continued to yap with her mother. He stalked towards her spot and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss in that spot just beneath her ear. She squealed in surprise.

"Um, sorry, just thought I saw a rat," she said to her mother on the other end. She tilted her head to glare at him and struggled against his hold.

Tokiya grinned impishly as he held on tighter and traced the outer shell of her free ear lobe with his tongue. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper and unceremoniously stomped on his foot.

He groaned soundlessly and doubled over in pain. She moved away from his grasp and stuck her tongue out at him as she finished the conversation with her mother.

"Owww!" he whined as soon as she flipped close her clamshell mobile.

"You deserve it, jackass! I was on the phone with my mother!" she said laughingly.

He knew it wasn't a terribly good idea but he scowled at her anyway. She only cackled his way as she fussed about her closet and put some stuff in her green tote bag.

"Come on, fridge boy, before you get any more ideas," she said once she was done. She pulled him up from the bed and they headed out to the night.

* * *

"Tell me, Kirisawa, can monkeys actually swim?"

Fuuko smirked and flipped him off as she untangled the sarong from around her waist. She folded it neatly and placed it inside her tote bag. He wondered if she even knew the effect her bare legs had on him.

"I have long arms and legs to flail about. At least I'm sure I'll stay above water, you sure you can iceberg?" she challenged.

Tokiya cocked his head towards the ocean's direction. "See that orange buoy over there? I can reach that before you can even step into the water."

"You're on." She never backed out of a dare.

"This is my element, Kirisawa, you can't beat me at my own territory," he said warningly as he removed his shirt and flung it carelessly to the sandy ground.

"Enough talk, time for rock and roll. On three…"

Fuuko bended her knees and settled her hands over them as she counted down. At the signal she and Tokiya raced to the shore and dove in the ocean

The icy waters engulfed Tokiya. He didn't realize the ocean would be this cold but it was nothing to him. He thrived in cold climates. After almost a minute under the waves, he surfaced and swiftly transitioned his form to a backstroke, not wanting the cold water in his face. He caught a glimpse of Fuuko just a couple of feet away from him as she opted to swim in freestyle. He reached the buoy in no time and treaded over his spot in the water as he waited for her to catch up.

When Fuuko reached him she immediately flung her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she sputtered and breathed heavily.

"So monkeys can swim, but apparently they're not very good at it," he kidded.

She could only sneer at him in return as puffs of icy smoke blew out of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely worried.

She nodded and clung to him, teeth knocking together as she spoke, "Water's too cold."

He rubbed her lower back below the surface and held on tightly. "Maybe we should get back to shore," he suggested.

"Yeah, just let me rest a bit," she stuttered, "And Mi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"If you tell anyone I'm a terrible swimmer I will kill you, I swear, you're as good as dead."

He grinned. "I'll keep it to myself then."

Tokiya kissed her bluish lips then, hoping to warm her up and also because he couldn't resist being this close to her and not have the urge kiss her. She returned the kiss passively, the cold air still absorbing her strength. He moved his head down and nuzzled her neck, and she shivered…not due to the cold.

"Mi-chan, if we keep doing this we might drown," she moaned out.

He grunted and continued his assault on her neck and whispered into her skin, "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

She snickered and moved away from him, her legs freeing his waist as she treaded in the water on her own but her arms remained around his neck. "I don't feel like dying tonight."

He placed one last kiss on her lips. "Fine. Sure you can swim to shore, monkey?"

"I'll make it. Meanwhile you can stay here and sink the Titanic, iceberg," she retorted.

She turned and dove into the water and resurfaced a few feet away from him as she paddled to dry land. He soon followed her and came out of the water just in time to watch her amble towards her tote bag and with shaking hands fumbled inside.

"Damn it," she cursed, "I forgot my towel."

"A bad swimmer _and_ irresponsible, what did I ever see in you?" He snorted.

He went to his own bag and pulled out a navy blue beach towel. He wrapped it around his shoulders and beckoned Fuuko to come near him. When she was within the circle of his arms, he wrapped the towel around them and hugged her close. She leaned into his chest as he rested his chin on her damp hair.

"What the hell is in your bag if you don't have a towel in it?" he asked.

"Um, well, candy bars," she said shyly.

"You have a bag full of candy bars?"

"We might get hungry, you know."

He snickered. She can be funny without even meaning to be. She looked up at him at the rumble of his chest.

"Mi-chan, we'll always be friends right?" she asked suddenly.

His face crumpled into a question.

"This thing we have, I still don't get it but I just want to make sure that whatever happens, we'll be friends. Because you're first and foremost one of my best friends in the world and I love you for that, and I just want to make sure what we're doing now, it would never be a reason for me to lose you," she said without blinking, eyes strained on his as her fingers dug his sides as if afraid he would just up and leave.

One corner of his mouth hooked into a smile. "You'll never lose me, monkey."

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N:** So there you go. You know that part with Raiha and Tokiya? You know, I wrote that in my head so long ago and I thought it was going to be really violent and lots of man testosterone flying around but when I was writing it, it didn't feel right to make it like that and I kind of like the idea of the two of them sort of just passively dealing with it because Tokiya doesn't care about anything and Raiha is a passive mofo anyway, so yeah. In short, that was the only part I loved about this chapter. Other than all the ToFuu snogging. Have you had enough?

Next Chapter: The shit hits the fan, yo. And you'll see why I decided to keep Fuuko's feelings shielded all this while.

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. All I Want Is You

**Disclaimer: **FoR belongs to Anzai, wah! Also, chapter title is from U2.

**Author's Notes: To a woman named APRIL**, if you are reading this, the first part was written solely for your benefit, it has no other purpose, this is the closest to NC I can get at the moment. To everyone else, in the words of Tim Gunny, carry on.

**_Thank you to the reviewers!_** **rhapsodizing riyoko** (Thanks!) **alf05** (yeah, it's pretty much ending but I'll try to start another story soon!) **mischkaaa** (updated!) **abubi-chan** (love tofuu interaction, hope you enjoy this chapter) **Aoi-chan** (thanks hun, enjoy this one) **Shenhui** (glad you enjoyed the bit of Rai/Tok. Thanks!) **kyrene sidheg** (sorry for the delayed update, hope you enjoy this chapter!) **loujane14** (I seriously love your reviews, you always mention things that I want people to notice but never do! Hah!) **cetauri** (you're welcome, and thank you for reading it!) **Maya Niirachi** (Eee, fluff keels more 'ere!) **malo** (aw, I kinda like Raiha, hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter.) **miz** (don't we all?;)) **cLoTiHeArT** (thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter) **mikaro** (er, I wonder if you got my pm, but yeah I speak Tagalog, hehe, I lurve naughty!Tokiya) **Atenista** (yay you loved fluff! Thanks and enjoy this chapter) **obsessed dreamer** (beef rules! And thank you for the Domon and Recca comment, I love writing them!) **spazamatronic** (Aw, thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter!) yan-chan (advanced happy birthday again! Haha!) **G-Cleft** (yay, more Recca and Domon fans. Sometimes I'm afraid I'd turn this fic to a Recca and Domon show because I like writing them so much. Thanks so much and hope you enjoy this chapter!) **shadows grin** (ahaha, as long as you don't get tired of reading it, I won't get tired of writing it) **aite** (bwah, I am an agent of peace. Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed the fic, hope you like this chapter too!)

**THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter Ten: All I Want Is You**

She was soft. It was a strange thought to bobble out of his head at such a time. He was in fact surprised that he was capable of thinking at all. He always somehow concluded at the back of his mind that she was encased in a metal armor; it was the only logical explanation he could come up with when he watched her smooth, feminine figure bring men twice her size to their knees. But she was so soft. And he knew this the moment he pinned her beneath him against the door to her room and he felt as if he was falling into an abyss of cotton. She had said good night; this was his idea of good night.

She mewled against his mouth as he gently sucked on her tongue. Her hands were placed steadily against his chest but he felt it everywhere. _Everywhere._ His hands languorously caressed the skin on her sides through the white lycra of her bathing suit, half way dry. He softly trailed wet kisses from her lips to her jaw and down until he reached the quick pulse of her throat. He could feel her tilt her head back to give him more access and somehow her movement emboldened his reflexes. His hands impulsively moved higher and as fingers traced the graceful contours of the underside of her breasts.

"Mi-chan," she moaned so seductively but he stilled as he felt her distance her hips from his, the hand on his chest set in a light push.

"Gomen," he breathed.

He settled his hand on the neutral position of her waist and laid his forehead on hers. Their mouths still so close as they breathed, their pants mixing with the heated wind.

When he could feel his legs again, he untangled himself from her arms and ran a hand through his hair. He only then noticed that she had loosened his low ponytail. He smirked at the picture she made. Obviously, both pairs of hands had been rather busy.

"Good night, again, Kirisawa," he said, his voice still deep and breathless.

She rolled her eyes. "Why'd you have to be so effing gorgeous?" she said before grabbing a fistful of his white shirt in her hands and pulling his head down for another kiss.

…

It was unfamiliar and he felt disoriented, waking up in a strange bed, but it was wonderful nonetheless. He glanced at Fuuko's sleeping form beside him and felt rather jealous that she was able to change into her comfy pajamas while he had to sleep in his damp board shorts but he couldn't find it in himself to feel discontent. Sometime during the night she had managed to roll over on her stomach, her head trapping his arm against the mattress. It couldn't have been too comfortable a position. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple. She stirred at his movement and her eyes fluttered open, a wan smile taking over her lips at the sight of him.

"Ohayo," he whispered.

She yawned and sat up. A red blush appeared on his arm where Fuuko's head had been resting. Her eyes traveled to his bare chest and he caught the flush on her face before she bowed her head down, chin meeting her clavicle.

"Mi-chan, about last night…" she started.

He immediately grabbed her hand in his. "It's perfectly fine; neither of us was quite ready to go there."

Her smile brightened at his response and she settled back down to his side, snuggling in the space in his arm he made for her. They remained like that for God knows how long before he caught a glimpse of the clock on the opposite wall. It was nearing noon.

"Uh, Kirisawa, didn't you mention last night that you had to meet Yanagi-san today at ten-thirty?" he said without letting go of his hold.

"Um yeah," she said sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Eleven-thirty."

Fuuko stiffened in his arms and bolted upright. "Kami-sama, she's going to kill me!"

Tokiya watched with mild amusement as she rushed around the room as if a fire drill was chasing her arse, running first to her closet then to the bathroom then to her closet once more and then to the phone, contemplating a second whether or not to dial before deciding against it and storming inside the bathroom as she shut the door with a loud bang.

Tokiya could hear the shower running from inside when he heard a knock to the door. He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on before answering. A fuming Yanagi Sakoshita was on the other side with a prepared speech.

"Fuuko Kirisawa, I cannot believe you had me waiting for you at the diner for an hour. You know how much I hate eating alone, people keep staring at me and it makes me so, so sad. I cannot believe you would leave me hanging like that, friends don't do that to each oth—you're not Fuuko-chan!"

Tokiya could only grin sheepishly and spread his hands out as if to say 'Ta da.' Maybe answering the door wasn't such a good idea. He shuffled his feet anxiously as Yanagi took in his form, an accusing glint in her eye.

"At least tell me that you used protection," she said clearly, not a trace of shyness in her voice.

It took Tokiya a moment to comprehend what she was saying and without thought blurted out, "No!"

"Baka! I can't believe you of all people would be so irresponsible! What're you going to do if YOU got her pregnant? She's still in high school and she has a bright future ahead of her, and you would destroy it all because YOU couldn't keep it in your pants!" she yelled with a fury he did not know she possessed. He couldn't help but be reminded of Mifuyu once more; but it was not the kind and beautiful Mifuyu that invaded his memories, it was the Mifuyu who bloated like an elephant whenever he did something naughty.

He started apologetically, stuttering a bit as if he was once more an eight year old who just broke a very expensive crystal vase, "You misunderstand, Yanagi-san. What I meant was yes, I mean no, I mean I just slept here and we didn't do anything, well, we did some things, but not that thing you're referring to and…" He thought it better to just staple his mouth rather than continue babbling like an idiot.

"Are you sure about that?" she said, still giving him a suspicious glare.

He stood up straight and said, "I promise you, Yanagi-san, I would never lie about this."

She ruminated on his words for a moment before she smiled cheerfully as if the previous conversation had not happened. "I always knew you were the perfect gentleman, Mikagami-sempai."

"That's not what you were saying earlier," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that the monkey's taking a shower right now, she should be out soon. You could wait here, I need to get back to my room and change anyhow," he covered.

"Why do you still call her monkey? It's really not nice," she scolded.

Tokiya shrugged, he didn't know why either. "Just think of it as a term of endearment, I suppose."

Yanagi fawned and he could see the red hearts popping around her head. "That is so kawaii!"

He winced at the term she used and for the first time since he met her sincerely wished she would just disappear from his sight. He resisted rolling his eyes and just exited the room without replying.

…

"So what's the itinerary for today?" Tokiya asked flippantly as he and Fuuko walked towards the hotel lobby.

"We're going to the market!"

"Again? Are you planning on moving here? How much can one shop?" he asked incredulously.

"No, this is actually for your benefit. You guys have never been to the towns and Yanagi and I though that wasn't fair. We're going to take you sight seeing," she answered with a smile.

She instinctively slipped her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. Tokiya stiffened slightly at the contact, he never thought himself to be a handholding type of person. But then, it didn't feel all that terrible so maybe he could give it some time, test it out a bit.

They immediately spotted the Hokage throng just outside the hotel, all just standing around in front of the Hanabishi van. Fuuko let go of his hand and leaped towards Recca who had his back turned to them.

"Bitch, let go of my head," Recca groaned in pain. She had him in a tight headlock while one hand grasped a lock of hair, practically uprooting it from his scalp.

"This is payback for yesterday, now tell me who's queen of the circle?" she returned with a sadistic grin.

"You're queen! You're queen! Now let go you brute!"

"Better," she said. She relinquished his hold and hit him over the back of his head one last time.

She walked over Tokiya, who just caught up to them, and took his hand in her once more.

"Mikagami, will you freaking put a leash on her?" Recca said to Tokiya as he rubbed his abused neck.

Tokiya just shrugged. "I like seeing you in pain, sea monkey."

Saicho, who was coming with them along with Misaro, looked from Tokiya to Fuuko and to their conjoined hands with a perplexed twist in his face.

"Eh?"

"Dude, get with the program, they're together. Don't you have eyes?" Domon supplied.

Fuuko flushed red at Domon's words while Tokiya remained stoic.

"It's because of your bangs, man, you fucking bangs are in the way of your vision, cut that shit off," Recca advised unhelpfully.

Kagerou flicked Recca's ear. "Language, young man."

"Sorry, mother," he said gawkily.

Everyone eventually went inside the van, Mr. Hanabishi in the driver's seat with Kagerou-sama on the passenger side. No one made any more comments about the latest development in Fuuko and Tokiya's relationship, which was just as well. Tokiya didn't particularly like attention.

The market was actually just a small alleyway with makeshift stalls lining up the sidewalks. It was overflowing with customers at this time, mostly foreign tourists. Tokiya wasn't particularly interested in the merchandise; it was mostly superfluous Japanese themed tchotchkes geared to attract tourists looking for souvenirs to bring back to their native land. And why would someone who lived in Japan actually need that?

The crowd made it impossible for the group to stay together and they all decided to just split up and meet up later. The mid-noon heat still wasn't letting up and Fuuko took off the green long-sleeved shirt she wore over her white tank top and wrapped it around her waist.

She dragged him over to a seedy looking stall that sold beaded jewelries that were draped on what was once a curtain rod. She looked at several items before taking interest in a silver necklace with a flower shaped pendant made of emerald green and sapphire blue Swarovski crystals.

"You think this would go with by bridesmaid gown for tomorrow?" Fuuko asked him.

Tokiya studied the jewelry and imagined her wearing the necklace. Only the necklace.

He immediately removed it from the rack and told the lady manning the stall that they'll take it. He paid for it before Fuuko could open her wallet and handed her the small red paper bag.

"Mi-chan, you don't need to buy things for me," she said although she seemed rather pleased with his action.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with buying a present for my girlfriend," he said.

She didn't reply and only let an eyebrow disappear into her hairline.

"You are my girlfriend, right?" he asked tautly.

She cracked a grin. "That depends, are you my boyfriend?"

"Oh no, I'm just the guy who makes out with you from time to time," he returned unflappably.

"Haha, funny," she said. She extended a hand to pinch his side but he quickly caught it and swiftly pulled her flush against him and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Don't think you can just do that any time," she admonished playfully.

"I think you quite like it," he replied confidently before giving her a proper kiss.

When they parted a couple of eyes were already staring at them.

"Neon-sama, Aki, Miki, Joker…Raiha," Tokiya greeted slowly "nice to see you around."

Fuuko turned around to greet the newcomers, blushing at being caught kissing him in public…again.

She just gulped and gave them a small wave.

"And I thought Yanagi lost her marbles the way she talked about you two as if you were the reincarnation of Clark Gable and Carole Lombard," Neon said with a slight chuckle.

Fuuko started playing with a lock of her hair, refusing to look any of them in the eye. "We were just looking around."

"I can see that," Aki said teasingly.

Miki harrumphed, "So does this mean Mikagami-san is taken?"

Joker jumped in, "Shut up, you never had a chance."

Neon slapped his arm playfully. "Don't talk to my sister like that…although, darling, you never did have a chance."

Miki pretended to stomp indignantly before giving her sister an amused smirk.

The bride-to-be turned to them once more and said, "Well, we best get going. Now, Mikagami-san, I want my bridesmaid fresh and beautiful for tomorrow so don't keep her up too late."

Tokiya just gave her a lopsided grin in reply while Fuuko blushed even harder.

"Have fun!" Aki called back as they left.

"Not too much fun," Joker added.

"That was embarrassing," Fuuko whispered as she faced her palms.

"I'm sure you've suffered more embarrassing things than being caught kissing your very eligible and extremely good-looking boyfriend," Tokiya said with a smirk.

"You're so full of yourself," she said.

"Of course not, I've just come to terms with reality," he said understatedly.

Fuuko rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh my God, let's go before you declare yourself king of the universe."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Whatever."

"Be nice or I won't make you queen."

…

Tokiya and Fuuko sat on the pavement of the street next to the market as they waited for the rest of Hokage to join them. She gently nibbled on a satsumaimo while inspecting her purchases for the day. She bought a wooden tea whisk and bowl set for her mother, some coffee beans for her brother who's away at Uni (but she's hoping to see him when they get home), three sets of barrettes of different colors (pink for Yanagi, yellow for Ganko and green for herself), a Blondie T-shirt they stumbled upon accidentally at a thrift shop and of course the necklace Tokiya gave her. Tokiya didn't have anyone to shop for so he decided to buy a porcelain tea set as a gift for Mrs. Kirisawa, he figured it'd be a nice gesture.

"What's in that bag?" Tokiya asked when he noticed an unmarked mauve paper bag that he didn't see before. It had fancy hot pink ribbons wrapped around it with scrunched up Japanese papers peeking out of the edges.

"Oh, it's a gift for Neon-sama. For the bridal shower, later," she said flippantly.

"When did you have time to buy that?" he asked.

"When you lost me," she answered.

"That was only five minutes," he asked incredulously.

"I only needed five minutes."

"Okay, what's in the bag?" he asked, now suspicious.

"Argh, freaking, overly curious control freak, it's lingerie, okay, I didn't think you'd be too eager to be stuck in a store that sold women's knickers," she finally confessed.

"I could've bought you another present," he replied with a naughty smirk.

She smacked the side of his head. "Hentai baka!"

"I was thinking along the lines of socks!"

"I am so going to make sure you get kicked out of the circle." She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

He only smirked at her as if to say 'Like that would ever happen.'

"So," he said, changing the subject, "this bridal shower thing going to last all night?"

"I don't know, probably, maybe you can drop by sometime and see me," she suggested.

"You're getting a bit too clingy, Kirisawa," he teased.

"Jerk! I am not; you're the one who keeps kissing me every chance you get!"

In answer he leaned over and kissed her gently. "You're right for once, monkey."

"So, dropping by tonight? Rescue me from all the pink?"

"I might be busy."

She pulled him by the collar gave him a lingering kiss.

"I might be able to make some time for you."

"You're so easy."

…

Tokiya checked the number on the door twice to make sure he got it right. 32B, yes that should be the one. Yanagi-san's room where they were holding Neon-sama's bridal shower.

Yanagi answered the door with a plastic, silver tiara on her head and a sweet-looking pink-colored drink in a stem glass.

"Mikagami-sempai," she greeted, "is there something you need?"

"I was just hoping to see if I could talk to Kirisawa for a minute?" he asked politely.

"Ah, she just stepped out for a minute. Something about getting suffocated, perhaps you could check the balcony?" she answered.

"I'll go and do that. Thank you Yanagi-san," he said.

"Oh, Tokiya-san," she said before he could turn away. She extended a hand that held the drink. "We offer drinks to anyone who knocks on the door," she explained.

"What is it?" he answered, eyeing the glass warily.

"It's non-alcoholic," she said with a wink.

"Right," he said as he took the glass. No need to be boorish.

"Just tell Fuuko-chan to get back here quick, we'll be opening the presents soon," Yanagi called out to him as he walked away.

"Will do."

Tokiya walked down the hall with poised gait even with the undignified pink drink in his hand. He could see the end of the hallway from where he was, the opaque glass doors obscured the figure on the balcony but he could make out a single shadow. As he neared the doors he heard muffled murmurs and he had to smile at the vision of her singing to herself. He furtively twisted the door knob, not making even a creak and opened the glass door suddenly.

But he was the one to receive a surprise. Fuuko's back was facing him and in front of her was Raiha, head bent down and lips touching hers. Tokiya promptly dropped the glass, the loud crash falling on his deaf ears. The pink drink dampened the hem of his trousers, shards of glass slipping into the soles of his feet and all he could do was walk away, away from the vision. Somewhere at the back of his head he was telling himself to breathe, he needed to breathe, but he couldn't there was something blocking the passage in his lungs and it was covering the earth in glorious waterfalls. He quickly entered the lift and pushed the button to close it, closing his eyes and praying fervently that she won't slip through the doors. The moment he got off his floor, the door to the staircases flung open, Fuuko huffing right after it.

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan, wait!" he could hear her call out to him but not even the beautiful sound of her pleading voice could stop him. All he could think of was he needed to get away.

"Mi-chan, stop, just please stop!" she cried. She held on to his arm, willing him to turn around and her touch burned something inside him.

"How could you kiss him?" he said, his placid tone belying the eruption of lava within.

"I didn't, I swear I didn't. He kissed me so suddenly and I pulled away!" she said through hiccupping tears.

"Only because I interrupted you!" he yelled at her, dropping all pretense of calmness.

"No, I would never do that to you! I pulled away, I pulled away, you have to believe me!" she beseeched, the tears now freely falling.

"Well, I don't," he said as cruelly as possible, something in him wanting to exact pain, a feeling he did not relish, but a feeling that was there nonetheless.

She shook her head, desperation illuminating her purple orbs. "You know me better than that, Mi-chan, I would never betray you."

"Well, apparently I don't know you as well as I thought I did." He stalked towards his room and banged the door but her foot got in the way. She didn't give up. She didn't know the meaning of the word.

"I'm not the kind of girl who juggles two guys at the same time!" There was an angry edge in her voice, a shift he did not expect. What was she angry about? He wasn't the one going around kissing Raiha. Also, ew.

"Are you sure about that?" he sneered at her maliciously.

Her reaction was instantaneous. He didn't even know when it happened, and could only recall the aching sting on his cheek. He wiped the blood dripping from his lips with the back of his hand. "Exactly how much pain do you plan on inflicting upon me tonight?" he asked sardonically.

She looked at him with disbelief. "Pain? You want to know pain, try loving someone who never deserved it!"

"So you finally admit it! You still love him!"

"I'm talking about you, you idiot!"

She put her hand over her mouth, belatedly trying to stop the words from flowing. She leaned against the door and slid down against it as if her legs had failed her. She looked tired, so tired.

"It's not fair, Mi-chan, you never did anything to make me love you," she whispered, words flowing in the air caressing his ears harshly, "Raiha, he was always there, he treated me like a girl, he told me I was beautiful, no one ever told me I was beautiful, and I should've fallen for him because he always did everything right and he was this wonderful, wonderful person and he cared for me so much. And he saw me from the start, and you, you only saw her."

He slumped down in front of her, legs giving out as weariness flooded his veins. He cupped her left cheek in his hand, her tears flowing down his thumb. "Fuuko, you know I'm over her, I was over her a long time ago."

She shushed him with a finger to his mouth. "You were so rude, you know. And you were obnoxious as hell and you called me names. And every time you were around, I feel just a tad bit worse about myself. Because I didn't know how someone who didn't care, someone who wouldn't shed a tear if I died--"

"That's not true--"

"Someone," she stressed her word for him to listen, "who never once saw me as more than a fighter could break my heart just by looking at another girl as if she was his world. For everything that happened with Raiha…he never could hurt me like you can. And I just knew that I could never love him like I love you. And it is so painful to hear you doubt that for even a second."

Her sobs penetrated his skin like sharpened icicles piercing his heart. His voice came out in hoarse puffs. "She was a concept."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes, red patches mapped on her skin, a prayer in her eyes for him to continue.

"Yanagi, she was a concept. I thought that if I could have her, I would get back everything I had before. I couldn't tell the difference between a dream and a lie. But you, you were like a termite, so persistent and I just couldn't stop you from feeding on the walls I've built around myself until there was nothing left, and you were just there, standing beside me. You were real, and I could touch you."

"I'm like a termite?" she said with hollow laughter.

"Like a pesky, annoying termite and I succumbed to your wills," he spoke softly.

"Mi-chan…"

"I'm sorry I was so blind and I didn't see you. But I see all of you now."

He moved closer and touched his lips lightly on her forehead.

"I didn't kiss him back, Mi-chan, you have to believe me," she croaked out.

"I believe you, I believe you. I'm so sorry, Fuuko, I believe you. I can be such an idiot sometimes," he said in a quiet promise as he moved his lips over her tears wiping each away with a kiss.

"I have to go back, they're waiting for me," she said quietly.

"Don't go. Stay, stay with me," he begged into her lips. It was a selfish request, but he was a selfish man. He wanted to make her happy, he and he alone, and never let her realize that he could never deserve all she so willingly gave him.

And her only answer was to wrap her arms around his neck; her warmth surrounding his cold night.

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** Um, so I wrote this and now I'm exhausted. I'll just go pass out now. One chapter and one epilogue to go. Maybe a lemon at some point.

Next Chapter: Stuff

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. I Was Brought To My Senses

**Disclaimer:** FoR is not mine. Chapter title "I Was Brought to My Senses" by Sting.

**Author's notes:** It's practically finished. Just wow, I'm so happy for myself because I practically finished something and just yay! I mean, some parts I'm happy with, some parts I think sucked balls but um, yeah.

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_** **loujane14** (yes, that's it, basically, hee) **Teishya **(thank you! As for the sequel, um, probably not :() **mischkaaa** (hee, I thought the termites comment was very him. Glad you liked the chapter!) **cLoTiHeArT** (aww, thankies! Hee, Raiha, he's actually nice, I like him) **alf05** (it's about to end, but I hope you like how it ends ) **shesschan** (oh wow 3:30? thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you at least enjoyed it!) **Aoi-chan** (lil sis! I like that line too:)) **malo **(lovin? Not yet, hehe, but I didn't really write it here so you can just use your imagination, haha. As for the sequel, er, I really don't want to make one because I just seriously cannot put them through another conflict, I can't! I am incapable of angsting for long periods! Perhaps I'll just write like one-shots, but not another WiP) **yan-chan** (I think I can only actually write Tokiya, he's like the star of this fic and Fuuko was like secondary but you know, when I was writing that part, I supposed it's a difference in character interpretation. It's just that Fuuko strikes me as someone who's driven by emotion, yes she's tough and strategic but most of her decisions and her very reasons are rooted in emotion. And the situation she was in, she's not an idiot, she knew it looked bad and you know, I kept trying to place myself in the situation, basically if you were a girl, no matter how tough you were but if you were in that situation and it seems so hopeless and just frustrating, I mean I don't cry and I'd freaking cry if that happened to me. And she did smack him at one point, hee. Oh my, this is long.) **rhapsodizing riyoko** (um, dude, just read fic for my reply about Raiha) **kyrenesidheg** (aww, thankies. I am blushing madly here, thanks so much!) **kyusetsuki satsuki** (I love the word 'kilig') **hotaru no hikari** (yes, I did! Thank you so much for reviewing!) **facadephazzad** (you'll have a good idea how it ends here) **Shenhui** (Haha, yeah, I guess I pay a lot more attention to Tokiya than I previously thought. And dude, about Fuuko, read my reply to yan-chan, hee) **abubi-chan** (haha, so many people with the lemon. I shall succumb eventually) **midnight solitaire** (that is a strange request, but glad you liked the rest of it!) **cetauri** (Am I considered a ToFuu pusher? LOL. And no, I really don't like writing angst, I can't stand breaking people up after I've painstakingly put them together so I couldn't do it, heh) **lady orheal** (thanks!) **anon** (dude, are you **mikaro?** And thank you for quoting that line, because I like thought so hard about it and I'm glad at least one person thought it was special!) **obsessed-chan** (I so love your comment about Raiha, because I have a soft spot for Raiha and I actually feel bad for him and yeah) **tofuu-chan** (hey girl! no worries babe, lemon? A bit in the epilogue...maybe...bwahahaha) **sachiko** (dude, it's like my flaw, I hate writing angst and breaking people up, as much as possible I don't like extending the characters' suffering, it's a complex, hee. I just can't do it. Writing about the fight actually freaking exhausted me, seriously. And about Fuuko crying, my reply to yan-chan is my well reply to you. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked some parts of it!) **scorchingblue **(Eeek! Here's an update! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review.) AGAIN I TALK A LOT. You should be used to it by now.

**THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_I was brought to my senses  
I was blind but now that I can see  
Every signpost in nature  
Said you belong to me  
--I Was Brought to My Senses, Sting_

**Chapter Eleven: I Was Brought To My Senses**

Mornings before weddings were always chaotic. A lifetime of bedlam, people going back and forth, never quite getting to their destination and yet finding themselves right where they should be; a seemingly endless search for something perfect and ideal, only to end up in a moment of silent promise with someone not perfect and not ideal but beautiful in every way. It was perhaps the universe's attempt at symbolism. Perhaps not, Tokiya decided that these days, thinking was not something he had to do every minute of the day.

He checked his reflection in the mirror one more time and made sure that his hair, braided to one side, was neatly set, his shoes polished and without a fleck of dust and his slacks impeccably ironed. His tie, well, he never quite got the hang of ties. They were the bane of his existence and it was the best he could do.

Tokiya headed out the door and was surprised to find Kagerou waiting on the other side, hand fisted into a knock.

"Kagerou-sama," he greeted.

"Tokiya-san, I was coming to check on you, I see you're ready," she said, bestowing him an approving smile.

"I'm sorry, were you all waiting for me downstairs?" he asked.

"Oh no, Fuuko and Yanagi went ahead half an hour ago. The entourage needs to be there early. Recca and Domon caught a ride with Kuukai and the others. I guess it's just the two of us, Shigeo will be driving us there," she relayed.

"I see, well, shall we go ahead?" he replied and offered his arm to her.

"Just a second, let me fix that tie," Kagerou offered. She reached out and placed them on the wide knot at the base of his throat and adjusted it trimly.

"Arigatou."

She gave him a small nod. She pursed her lips in thought before speaking. "I'm glad you found your happiness, Tokiya-san."

It was such a random outburst that Tokiya could only tilt his head to the side in question.

Kagerou placed a hand on his shoulder in a firm grip. "Tokiya, I want to ask for your forgiveness. I've grown to care for you as if you were my own son, and I'm sorry that I have not always treated you as such. I took advantage of the painful events in your life and used it to further my own son's cause without considering what's best for you. And for that, I apologize."

"Kagerou-sama, you have nothing to apologize for. My quest for revenge were all my own," he answered sincerely.

"And I exploited it, if you had spiraled further down that dark path, I could only blame myself for never holding out my hand to you, and mayhap I have pushed you down farther," she said, the letdown in her eyes so palpable that Tokiya could feel it prickle his skin.

Tokiya shook his head. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met them; I wouldn't have been part of Hokage; I wouldn't be who I am today."

"You've changed, Tokiya-san," she said with a half-smile.

"No, I haven't changed. I just grew up."

Kagerou emitted a clipped laughter. "You grew up rather well."

Tokiya proffered his arm once more. "Shall we?"

She graciously accepted and hooked her arm in his as they walked towards the hotel elevators.

* * *

Recca fidgeted in his seat for the umpteenth time, his hips banging against Tokiya's in the jam-packed pew. Tokiya clicked his tongue in annoyance and gave Recca a sideways glare. "What the hell is wrong with you sea-monkey? You're not the one getting married."

"It's this suit, I think it's a little too snug," Recca answered as he slipped a finger in his collar trying to make space between the linen fabric and his skin.

"It's not snug, it's called a tailored fit you oafish reprobate. I understand you're not used to it since you're more comfortable wearing those hideous and ridiculously baggy potato sack you call clothes," he said in one breath.

Recca looked at him oddly.

"What?" Tokiya asked.

"I was just wondering man, do you just come up with these insults on the spot or do you write them in little white cue cards in advance, you know, just waiting for the right time to pull them out?" Recca said.

"You have the intelligence of a still-born pig."

"You know that doesn't really answer my question."

Kagerou, who was in the pew in front of theirs, situated between Shigeo and Kuukai, turned to them and sternly said, "Will you two quiet down? The ceremony is about to start."

As if just waiting for Kagerou's cue, the haunting organ music reverberated throughout the church hall and all susurrus around them came to a sudden halt. The crowd unanimously turned their heads to anticipate the entrance of the bride and her entourage.

Ganko came out first, blonde hair settled on her shoulders, a wicker basket filled with red rose petals in her hand. She daintily showered the rich carpet with the soft flowers as she walked through it and Tokiya could see her mouth silently moving in one-two counts. A short distance away from her, Yanagi marched in the arms of a brunette man that Tokiya remembered seeing during Joker's bachelor party. Her hair flowed down her back and her stance was as regal as a princess'. Fuuko came out next beside Tsukishiro, still looking rather uncomfortable in her red gown as if she couldn't wait to strip out of it. She gave Tokiya a small wave as she passed their pew. The girls settled on the left side of the hall while the boys went to the right.

Raiha walked down the aisle with Miki and Aki as escorts. He walked up the altar steps and stood beside Joker as the Neon's sisters stayed opposite them. The music changed its beat to the familiar keys of the wedding march and everyone stood up from their seats. Neon came in looking more beautiful than ever without all the rouge that usually cluttered her features. Her lace veil framed the peaceful smile on her face, eyes never leaving the man waiting for her at the altar.

The priest stood between the bride and groom and cleared his throat before starting. "We are all gathered here to witness…"

Tokiya wasn't really all that interested and settled into his stoic façade as he zoned out the proceedings. It was a long while when he felt Recca stir in his seat beside him. The silver-haired bishonen turned to the ninja and found him staring straight ahead. Tokiya followed his line of vision and wasn't surprised to see that it stopped at Yanagi who looked back at him as she quaintly blew him a kiss and mouthed "I love you." Recca promptly blushed and mouthed the words back. Tokiya searched out for Fuuko, a feat not too difficult as she was right beside Recca's hime. Her head was slightly bowed down and he didn't need to be a psychic to know she had somehow managed to doze off. Tokiya grinned in spite of himself. How could it have taken him so long to realize she was the girl for him?

* * *

Tokiya stood by the sidelines as he watched the guests shout well-wishes and throw rice at the newlyweds for good luck. He felt a presence sidle up beside him and the scent of vanilla gave her identity away.

"Had a good nap?" he asked in that obnoxious omniscient tone.

"Shit, was I that transparent? I thought I did a pretty good job of pretending I was deep in prayer," Fuuko said as she covered a yawn with her fist.

"No, I can just read you really well," he said as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Weddings are boring," she observed.

"Ishijima would probably beg to differ; I'd say he found it really touching," he returned.

"Kami, was that him bawling in the background? I was this close to getting up and giving the sorry sod a smack upside the head for disturbing my sleep." She held up her thumb and index finger, a centimeter of space between them.

"Oh come now, it's not his fault you don't have a sentimental bone in your body," he teased.

"And you do?"

Tokiya gave her his ever famous trademark smirk. "You know me too well."

With arms around each other's waist, Tokiya and Fuuko followed the crowd outside the church hall. They met with the rest of Hokage over by the Hanabishi van. The crew drove back to the hotel where the reception was to be held.

They entered the largest function hall of the hotel. It was bathed in red roses, a color that once meant blood to them all now held a different and deeper meaning. Fuuko tugged on Tokiya's sleeve as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"I have bridesmaid duties to attend to, I'll see you later," she said casually as she tiptoed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Tokiya headed towards the table reserved for the rest of Team Hokage, minus Fuuko and Yanagi. The group ate the served dinner in relative silence, all rather famished after missing lunch. The only sound that can be heard was Domon's loud chewing.

After dinner, Tokiya made a quick trip to the little boys' room. When he returned he found Fuuko standing by the bar with an insistent Fujimaru hot on her heels. The vein on her forehead was about to pop out. He strode to her side and grabbed her hand.

"You promised me a dance, Kirisawa," he said almost imperatively. He gave Fujimaru a threatening glare as he half-dragged Fuuko.

Once they were on the dance floor and swaying slowly to violin strings of a song foreign to Tokiya's ears, Fuuko found her voice. "You didn't save me, Mi-chan, I was about to kick his ass."

"And ruin the dress?" he returned with an eyebrow raised.

"So you saved the dress," she said petulantly.

"Indulge me here, Kirisawa," he coaxed as he ran his hand along her lower back.

She placed her hands on his nape and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, my dashing hero."

He chuckled softly as they continued to rock leisurely to the music while she softly sung the lyrics to the instrumentals in the air while he listened intently. _"There are places I'll remember, all my life, though some have changed, some forever not for better, some move on and some remain; all these places have their moments, with lovers and friends, I still can recall; some are dead and some are living; In my life I've loved them all; But of all these friends and lovers; There is no one compares with you; And these memories lose their meaning; When I think of love as something new; Though I know I'll never lose affection; For people and things that went before; I know I'll often stop and think about them; In my life I love you more…"_

"That's a nice song," he said lowly as she let the instrumentals take over once more.

"I think it's yours," she whispered to him.

"It could be ours…"

"Aren't you the romantic?" she joshed.

"You have that effect on me," he confessed as he drew her closer to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder as a new song came. And in a jolt she stiffened in his arms. He turned his head sideways and found the source of her discomfiture; Raiha was off in the corner watching them. When his and Tokiya's gazes locked, the former Uruha assassin quickly turned away and headed towards the foyer. Tokiya saw Fuuko's eyes follow his strides.

"Go," he said simply, one word that said everything.

"I just want to say goodbye," she said.

"I know."

She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and drew him down in the lightest of kisses, a promise to come back to him.

Tokiya watched her follow Raiha outside, where he could no longer see her. He was about to go back to his table when Yanagi blocked his path.

"Tokiya-san, care to dance?" she said as she held out her hand.

"I could never deny you," he said on impulse.

She shook her head and gave a small laugh. "You don't have to say things like that, Tokiya-san. I know I'm no longer your number one girl, in fact I'm sure I never was."

Yanagi placed a hand on his shoulder and guided his to her waist. A couple of months back this simple touch would've sent thrills to his spine, but not now. Those thrills were reserved for someone else.

"Is that your way of letting me go?" he said bluntly.

She laughed again as if he was one of her impertinent wards. "I never had you, Mikagami-sempai. I'm not the one who showed you how to live again."

And he felt as if they were Mifuyu's words spoken to him through Yanagi's voice.

Yanagi continued cautiously, "I would like to be your friend, Tokiya-san, as Sakoshita Yanagi and not as a replacement for your sister."

"I would like that."

Once upon a time, he thought letting go would be the hardest thing to do, but now he only felt translucent ebullience run through his being and it gave him the distinct sensation of lightheadedness. It was catharsis, and it was beautiful.

* * *

Fuuko sat alone at Team Hokage's table, the skirt of her gown gathered between her thighs as she rubbed her sore feet with one hand and held a glass of iced tea in another. Her red stilettos lay forgotten on the chair next to her. Tokiya placed them on the floor so he could sit beside her. She extended her legs on his lap and he wordlessly volunteered to massage the soles of her feet for her.

"When I get married, I'm going barefoot," she announced with finality.

"That won't be an issue for me," he replied cheekily.

Fuuko coughed and spurted iced tea all over the table linen gracelessly. He only smirked at her anxiety and did not feel the least bit insulted that she would react so violently at the mere suggestion of marriage to him. They were young and it was the farthest thing from her mind. But they grew up in different worlds. She always had love and knew love; she had room to dream of other things. It was different with him, with all the tragedy that he met at such a young age; he couldn't help but want to start forever as soon as he found the person he wanted to spend it with. But if he had to wait, then she was the one person worth waiting for.

"Still learning how to drink from a glass like humans, monkey?" he jibed.

"Shut up."

"How did goodbye go?" he asked surreptitiously.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "He said you're lucky to have me."

"I am," he readily admitted.

"Good that you know. I'm a catch," she joshed.

He cosseted her. "Quite so."

"In fact, I'm basically trading down. You're far below my level of hotness," she continued with mock haughtiness as she placed her feet level on the floor and swiveled her torso sideways to face him.

Tokiya matched her tone and drew closer. "I think my fan club would beg to disagree."

"Dude, my fan club has a charter in China," she replied.

"I believe mine has a European charter. That's several countries more than yours," he said.

"I have a mailing list."

"I have a website with its own domain name."

"What is it? 'www dot imacoldegotisticalasshat dot com'"

"No, it's 'www dot fuukothinkstokiyaisthehottestmanalive dot org'"

"Yeah, right!"

"Admit it, you think I'm irresistible," he chided.

Fuuko scowled at him. "How would you like me to resist you for a month?"

Tokiya immediately grabbed her by the nape and pulled her face towards his. He parted her lips with an insistent tongue and let the pink muscle run wantonly inside the hot cavern of her mouth, cajoling her own tongue to come and play. When he let her go, he was breathless.

"Is that the best you can do?" she said with a smirk.

"Don't challenge me if you know what's good for you," he replied huskily.

"I think I can handle whatever you throw my way," she said impishly.

He was just about to kiss her again when unwanted company intruded.

"Stop that! Think of the children!" Recca yelled dramatically. Domon coolly followed his heels.

"Go away, Hanabishi," Tokiya replied without looking at him.

"As soon as you two promise to stop subjecting us to this…" Recca gesticulated his arms wildly while searching out for the right word before finally settling on, "THIS!"

"Then don't watch," the ensui-wielder said nonchalantly.

"How can we not when you two are making out around every corner," Recca whined.

"What he means to say is get a room," Domon supplied helpfully. He gave Tokiya a suggestive wink.

Fuuko seethed. "Hey, I am right here!"

"You could do a lot more things in a room," Domon continued.

"I am still right here, you know," she said impatiently.

Recca flashed his palm at her as if to halt her speech. "Stuff it, girly, men are talking."

Tokiya swore steam came out of Fuuko's ears as her face quickly reddened in rage. "Why you despicable, chauvinistic piece of vermin!"

She was about to jump up and attack the ninja when the loud clinking of a fork against a wine glass stole everyone's attention.

Miki and Aki stood on the small makeshift stage at the front of the hall. Miki leaned in to the microphone stand and said, "All right, ladies, it's time for the bride to throw her bouquet."

"Calling all the single ladies in the house, gather up here," Aki invited.

Fuuko only said, "Pfft."

Tokiya leaned closer and whispered to her, "You know there's a bet going on who's going to catch the bouquet."

Fuuko's ears perked. "How much is the pot?"

"Up to 15,000 Yen; I bet on you of course," he answered with a Cheshire grin.

"It's in the bag," she said confidently.

Fuuko rushed towards the stage, forgetting her shoes.

Joker assisted his new wife up the foot high stage. Neon flashed the women that converged at the center of the dance floor (ages ranging from sixteen to sixty) a smile before facing the wall as she prepared to throw her bouquet of roses. It was pure pandemonium as everyone dived for the coveted prize. Fuuko disappeared in the horde for a couple of seconds before emerging victorious, raising the balled up flowers in her right hand as if it were an F1 silver cup. The other women had disappointed looks on their faces but clapped for Fuuko nonetheless.

"Damn it!" They heard someone curse behind them. Recca, Domon and Tokiya turned around to find Shigeo Hanabishi looking like a forlorn cowboy.

"I bet on your mother, Recca," he replied to their questioning looks. The three promptly guffawed.

Fuuko ran towards Tokiya and threw herself at him in a tight embrace. He had to take a step back to balance her catapulted weight. "Told you I'd get it!"

"Never doubted it for a moment," he said with a mad grin.

"So, fifty-fifty?" she bartered.

"Hmm, more like seventy-thirty," he returned.

"How about sixty-forty and you buy me a really nice dinner?" she said.

"It's a deal."

* * *

There was nothing more tiring than the end of a vacation. It wasn't as if he bought more clothes so it was just frustrating how, for some reason, all his things would not fit back in the bags he brought with him. Tokiya decided there was no point in arguing with the physics of packing and just grabbed an extra laundry bag from the hotel and stuffed the things that would not fit inside his luggage in it. He made a round of his room one more time to check and see if he left anything before heading down the lobby to check out. Only Domon was already downstairs and ready to go and they had to wait for thirty minutes before the rest of Hokage caught up with them. And they had to spend another thirty minutes as everyone said their goodbyes to Team Kuu and the friendlier members of Uruha. Numbers and addresses were exchanged and promises of another get-together were made. Tokiya wouldn't mind the latter, this was definitely a memorable vacation and he wouldn't think twice about seeing them all again. In a way, friend, enemy or both, they were all his kindred spirits.

After saying his goodbye to Saicho, Tokiya turned around to pick up his luggage from where left it on the floor. As he bent down to reach the handle, a pair of leather boots appeared in the horizon of his vision.

"Raiha-san," Tokiya greeted evenly as he straightened up and gave the ninja a stare down.

"Mikagami-san, I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see right now. But, I wanted to apologize for any problems I've caused between you and Fuuko," Raiha said.

Tokiya took a moment before answering. "I won't say that it was nothing, but I have to tell you, if the situation were reversed, I would've probably done the same thing."

Raiha smiled ironically. He held out a hand and Tokiya shook it without second thought. "You're a good man, Mikagami-san."

"I'm sure you are, too. Otherwise Fuuko would not trust you," the ensui-wielder returned.

"But you're the one she loves," he said with a tinge of regret in his accent.

"And incredibly smart as well," Tokiya said with a smirk.

Raiha laughed genuinely. "Perhaps someday, we can have tea together. I think we may have a lot more things in common."

Tokiya nodded sincerely at the Uruha. Raiha gave him a small bow before moving away.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Fuuko carrying a snoozing Ganko. If she heard their conversation, she never gave any outward indication.

"Come on, Mi-chan, let's go home," she said with a wistful smile.

An unfamiliar and yet not unknown feeling passed through his veins at her words; an elusive sensation that he thought he'd forgotten forever, like the feeling you get on the eve of your birthday or the first time you feel a snowflake land on the tip of your nose.

"Yeah, home."

* * *

The drive back was uneventful as everyone practically passed out as soon as the engine revved up. Tokiya offered to drive the rest of the way as Mr. Hanabishi looked worse for wear and he was half afraid the elder man would fall asleep during the drive. They drove to Yanagi's house first then Domon's next. Tokiya decided to be dropped off at Fuuko's house so the Hanabishis can go straight home, and besides his home was just a short distance away. He helped Fuuko get their luggage from the back of the van as she was occupied with Ganko who slept like a log.

Before Mr. Hanabishi drove off, Fuuko's mother was already out the door and graciously asked them inside for tea. Kagerou politely begged off but promised to come by the next day so she can also give Kagome-sama some souvenir presents they brought for her.

Mrs. Kirisawa took the sleeping Ganko from Fuuko's arms. "Tokiya-san, would you like to stay for some tea first?"

"Thank you, Kirisawa-sama, but I'll have to pass. I would really like to get home first," Tokiya answered.

"I understand, darling, do drop by some other time," she kindly offered.

"I most certainly will," he said.

"Alright, I'll leave you two then and take Ganko up to bed. Fuuko, get back in quickly, I don't want you catching a cold," the matriarch reminded before heading inside the house.

Tokiya and Fuuko faced each other and were oddly at a loss for words.

"So…" Tokiya began.

"This is weird, Mi-chan," Fuuko said with a nervous giggle.

"It is but I like it just the same," he said steadily.

"It's all real, right? I didn't just dream up this entire vacation," she replied.

"It's all real," he assured her.

She worried her lower lip before speaking up again. "Kiss me."

Tokiya furrowed his brows at her, he wasn't sure it was such a good idea to kiss her with their front door wide open and her mother could just walk out and catch them.

"I just want to see what it feels like to kiss you, right here, in front of our house, in our hometown, where I grew up, where everyone knows us, where our lives are," she explained.

He immediately understood what she was asking for. He bent his head down and kissed her full on the lips, letting his mouth linger over hers a bit longer than he intended to.

"So?" he sighed.

"It's good, we're good."

Tokiya let one corner of his lips hook into a smile as he fondly caressed her cheek. There it was again, a snowflake on the tip of his nose.

"Good night, monkey."

"Good night, Mi-chan."

**

* * *

**

**Additional disclaimers:** The song playing, I'm sure you already know this, but it's 'In My Life' by The Beatles. And I just love this song, it's actually my favourite song and it's so applicable to everyone and I thought it was perfect for Mi-chan. Also, the whole bet about who catches the bouquet? I totally stole that from Clueless.

**A/N:** You know, I could actually end this right here, but I'll write the epilogue anyway.

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

ADD'L NOTES: I had to re-upload since ffnet ruined one of my jokes. Boo!


	12. Epilogue: Sleeps With Butterflies

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS M-RATED CONTENT BUT NOT LEMON. SO YEAH. THAT'S FOR YOU TOFUU CHAN AND THE OTHER TOFUU PERVS.**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. Sleeps With Butterflies is by Tori Amos

**Author's Notes:** I finished it! Go me! This is a bittersweet moment for me, I'm so happy I finished this story and at the same time I'm sad to see it go. I hope you enjoy this epilogue. Thanks so much to my reviewers! **G-Cleft, yuki kawaii, Heavendevil, malo, Aoi-chan, obsessed-chan, Shen-chan, Windstream, facadephazzad, cLoTiHeArT, mikaro, rhapsodizing riyoko, yan-chan, katsuhito sage and tofuu-chan!**

If you were signed in I'll try to pm you my personal responses, but it'll be in the next days as I am so utterly tired right now.

**Epilogue: Sleeps With Butterflies**

The sun cut diagonal lights through his yellow curtains. It cast a somber glow on the marble floors, as if the rays knew that it was nearing its goodbye. Goodbye, he would be saying those words soon.

"That's everything," Fuuko cut through his thoughts. It was both a question and a statement, perhaps even a plea…stay, just stay.

"My entire life's packed into boxes," Tokiya said as he stretched his arms and rested them on the soft cushions of his couch, one of the last items yet to be shipped off somewhere, perhaps charity. It was an exceptionally old couch.

Fuuko left her leaning form on his door frame. She weaved through the maze of brown boxes, some bigger than others with random words like 'Books' and 'China' written on the top with a black felt tip pen, until she reached him. She plopped down to his side, the sofa springs bouncing a little at the sudden collapse of weight. She let her head reside on the nook of his shoulders as she tucked her long legs underneath her. Sometimes he still thought how abnormal it was that they could be so normal, like this.

"Did you really have to sell your apartment? I mean, when you come home for breaks, where will you stay?" she asked as she toyed with the frayed hems of her denim shorts.

Tokiya only sighed, half in exasperation; she had asked this question a million times before. "I'm not swimming in money, you know that. I may have a scholarship but I still need to buy books, pay for room and board and a bunch of other things. The cost of living in Tokyo is much more expensive."

Fuuko only pouted up at him.

"I can always stay at Recca's, or Domon's," he added, as if to appease her.

"You can stay at my house too," she offered.

Tokiya raised an elegant eyebrow. "I don't think your mother would approve."

She only blushed prettily before letting out a tiny giggle. As much as Mrs. Kirisawa liked him, he didn't think she was too happy when she caught Tokiya trying to sneak into Fuuko's room through her bedroom window past midnight. He couldn't really blame her; he didn't exactly have honest intentions. He was just glad that he was still welcome in the Kirisawa home; on the condition that he enters through the front door, stays in the living room at all times, and leaves the moment the clock strikes nine p.m.

Silence engulfed them as he let his eyes fall shut while she stared at the now barren walls of his house as if she had only realized now how dull the white paint was.

"I can't believe you're really leaving tomorrow," she said, her voice matching the melancholy air around them.

"It's not forever. I'm sure you won't even notice, you'll be busy with senior year," he assured.

She placed a finger on his jaw and directed him to look at her, his eyes flying open at their own accord. "Trust me, I'll notice."

He grinned halfway. "I'll notice that there isn't a monkey constantly bugging me too."

"Just make sure you don't notice too much that you'll start craving for other monkeys," she joshed but there was an underlying seriousness in her tone.

"I don't think there's another monkey in this world as phenomenally human as you," he replied as he gently nuzzled her cheek.

"Would it hurt to just tell me outright that I'm wonderful?" she chided.

"Yes, actually," he said unflappably.

She punched his shoulder.

"I still have a reputation to keep, I can't go around fawning over you. Everyone would think I'd gone insane," he explained as if it was something elementary.

"Remind me why I'm still with you?"

"It's because I'm an incredible kisser."

"And modest, don't forget modest."

"That too," he said with a smirk. He schooled his face to its usual cool as if preparing to either impart great knowledge or scold her or both, before speaking again, "Work harder this school year, Kirisawa. You're going to be with me at Tokyo Uni next year."

She gave out an affronted gasp. "I don't have a choice in the matter?"

"I'm not letting you go to college on the other side of the country. One year is long enough," he confessed. And he was being sincere, never mind the fact that he knew she easily softens whenever he gave her that vulnerable puppy dog look.

"I'm a shoo-in, my Mom's friends with the Admissions officer, remember?" she joked.

"I'm sure you're a shoo-in even if she weren't," he said honestly.

Fuuko smiled at his words. He was still amazed at how small words of encouragement from him could brighten her smile even more. "Thanks, Mi-chan."

Simple, she can be so simple and yet she could open up so many facets of his heart. "I'll miss you everyday," he mouthed against her skin, breathing heavily as he finally let the words out.

_**-M-rated content starts here and safely ends at the ruler-**_

Tokiya cupped her chin in his hand and crushed her lips with his own, not minding the clash of her teeth against his lip at the suddenness of his move. He nibbled her lower lip gently before running his tongue across it asking for permission which she readily granted. Their tongues waged in a fierce battle and neither cared who won as he eagerly pushed her to lie down on her back on the couch using his weight. He moaned as she lifted her left leg trapped between his thighs, her knee grazing the inside of his thighs sensually. She deliberately repeated her movement and giggled as he helplessly groaned in pleasure. They had somehow fallen into a habit of competing on who was better at making the other pant weakly in desire. And Tokiya was not about to lose. He planted wet, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and traveled down her neck, stopping to suck gently on that spot just underneath her ear. He smirked victoriously against her skin as she unconsciously started moaning his name over and over. But he wasn't finished with her yet, not nearly. He wriggled a bit down her body until his mouth was level with her bountiful breasts, his arms propped up on either side of her. He let himself marvel for a second at how extremely perfect they were before dropping his head an inch taking in a mouthful of one peak through her shirt, never mind that she wouldn't be too happy with the telltale suspiciously round saliva marks he would leave there. He sneaked a hand beneath her shirt, tickling her stomach lightly before he snaked it under her bra and gave her left breast an almost painful squeeze. She groaned with wanton lust and the competition was thrown into the wind as she impulsively unhooked front clasp of her bra and lifted her shirt up to her chin, baring her glorious breasts to his gaze, an open invitation for him and him alone.

Tokiya wasted no time, he swirled his tongue around her areola before suckling on her right breast once more like a greedy babe while his hand continued to knead the other. Fuuko moaned louder as she arched up to his mouth as if she wanted him to take them all in.

"Mi-chan…" she breathed. He didn't mind the childish nickname at all, not when she was moaning it so sensually as if she was begging him to devour her.

She grasped a handful of his hair and pulled it against his scalp, a sensation bordering on pain. Her thighs moved deliciously against his hardness. He felt so hot and he swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, not wanting to spend a second more not being buried between her breasts. He looked up to watch her while his tongue lazily licked a firm, pink nipple. She had her head thrown back allowing him a perfect view of the graceful silhouette of her neck, her eyes had fluttered close and her mouth was parted. She was lost in absolutely ecstasy. With a regretful sigh, he righted her shirt and lifted himself off her and lay down beside her, half of his body almost falling off the narrow couch. He placed an arm over his eyes as he breathed heavily, trying to calm himself.

They have gone farther before, much farther, but they never made love. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement that if the other was too far gone then it would be the other's responsibility to stop. And it was his turn today. He knew she wasn't ready and he could never be ready without her.

Tokiya could feel her shift beside him and he had a vague idea that she was righting her clothes before she moved away. But he received the shock of his life when he felt more than saw her straddle him, her clothed core settling directly on top of his still frenzied groin. He moved his arms away from his thighs and was greeted by the wondrous sight of Fuuko, flushed and heaving and completely topless.

"Fuuko…" he whispered so lowly that he thought the sound of his voice was swept away by the bare breeze.

"Mi-chan, I want you, I want this," she said softly yet steadily, not an inch of doubt in her tone. She ground her hips against him to drive the point home.

He sat up, trying very hard not to be overtaken by her luscious curves and the heavenly sensations her movement was racking throughout his being. He stilled her hips with his hands to try and clear his head. "You don't have to do this because I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I don't want to do this because you're leaving, I want this because I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her naked chests against his, her hardened nipples scratching his skin.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

Fuuko smirked at him. "Just shut up and make love to me."

"Impatient, are we?"

Tokiya managed to smirk back at her even with the intense heat coursing through his brain. He lifted Fuuko off him and stood up on shaky legs. She looked at him questioningly.

"We're not making love for the first time on my rutty couch," he explained.

She laughed lightly.

Tokiya held his hand out to her in a gentlemanly fashion, somewhat an irony in their half naked state, yet not. She took it and their fingers intertwined as he led her inside his bedroom. And the door stayed shut until morning.

* * *

It was a common sight in airports to see couples kissing madly without a care in the world as if trying to stack up on kisses that they were sure to miss during their time apart. But if you knew Tokiya Mikagami and Fuuko Kirisawa, you'll discover it was extraordinary.

"How much trouble are you going to get into with your Mom for not coming home last night?" he asked her as he tucked a strand of purple hair behind Fuuko's ear. It was nine am and they'd gone from his apartment straight to the airport. Fuuko didn't want to risk not seeing him off by going home first to change and opted to wear one of his standard button down white polo shirts over her denim shorts. He thought she looked cute in his clothes.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just say I'll be sure to get into Tokyo Uni with all the time I'm going to spend studying this year."

"That's good then," he assessed. Whoever thought he'd be the one who had a bad influence on her?

"Call me when your plane lands?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

He never really understood why people hated goodbyes until now.

"Mikagami! Fuuko-chan! Thank Kami we caught you in time," Recca shouted as he waved at them a couple of feet away. Yanagi, Kagerou, Domon and Ganko, piggybacking on Domon, trailed behind him.

Fuuko moved away as she let the others bid their goodbyes to Tokiya.

"Tokiya-san, I made you some sandwiches for the trip. And I made a drawing of the entire Hokage so you'll always see us!" Yanagi said, handing him a rather large brown paper bag.

"Couldn't you have just taken a picture?" Domon said callously and was promptly hit on the head by Recca.

"Arigatou, Yanagi-san," Tokiya said politely as she tiptoed to give him a tight hug.

Kagerou stepped up to him next and handed him a box wrapped in red Japanese paper. "I knitted you a sweater, Tokiya-san, it'll be winter soon and I don't want you to get cold. It's in your favorite color of blue too," She placed her palms on either side of his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Take care of yourself; study hard, although I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that."

He chuckled shortly before bowing to her and mouthing, "Arigatou."

Ganko jumped into his arms and he readily carried the girl. "Tokiya-niichan, I heard they had the best chocolates in Tokyo, make sure to send me some, okay?"

Tokiya nodded.

"Hey!" Fuuko admonished.

"And for Fuuko-neechan as well," Ganko appended.

"Good girl!" the wind-wielder said with a wink.

Tokiya turned expectantly to Domon and Recca. "Did you two primates get me anything?"

Recca and Domon gave each other knowing looks and Tokiya instantly knew he shouldn't have brought up the subject.

"Hugs, man!"

"We got hugs for you, man, right here!"

They tackled Tokiya who barely had time to react and enveloped him in a rib-crushing group hug. "Can't. Breathe. You. Two. Smell. Like. Crap."

"We'll miss you too, dude," Recca answered as they let him go.

Tokiya couldn't help but grin because he knew he'll miss them too.

"Flight 113, non-stop to Tokyo is boarding now," the PA system announced over their heads.

"That's my flight," he said with a heavy sigh.

Fuuko moved closer to him and gave him one last kiss before moving to stand next to Yanagi.

Tokiya turned around, his carry-on in one hand and their presents in another. Before he crossed the boarding gate, he turned to look at them one last time. Recca had an arm slung around Yanagi, Fuuko carried Ganko in her arms, Domon stood next to her and Kagerou seemed to watch over them all as she stood just a little bit to the back. They were his family. And somehow leaving didn't seem so bad. Because he knew that someday he would be coming back home to his family.

**Owari**

A/N: Oh wow, just, wow, I finished it. Thanks so much to everyone whoever reviewed and read this fic. I really do hope you liked this ending. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Hope to see you guys around the next fic I have in store :D

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Temporary Note regarding lemon

NOTE EDITED: Okay, um quite overwhelmed by number of people who emailed. Thank you so much. I decided to upload the uncut version of the epilogue on my AFFnet account. You can find the link on my profile page. Please don't click on it if you're under seventeen. And to those who requested for it and they're like twelve...don't make me email your mothers! Kidding, but please, I want to reiterate that it's NC-17, it's very graphic and not for kiddies, mmkay?

Again, thanks everyone, I love you. Watch out for the sequel.

Cheers,

Mia


End file.
